The Incredible Race
by Nessy999
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, Aurors, sont forcés à participer à une course mondiale télévisée afin d'assurer une publicité, gratuite et positive pour le Ministère, malgré le fait que les Aurors Potter et Malfoy ne s'entendent pas spécialement très bien. Traduction. Cadeau pour Artoung.
1. Chapter 1

Hop, bonjour ou bonsoir c'est selon !

Heum, que vous dire ? J'ai lu cette histoire et je l'ai adorée et j'ai immédiatement pensé à la traduire. J'ai pas trop hésité en fait, mais j'ai beaucoup douté parce que … wow onze chapitres ... et puis elle est pas forcément évidente. Peut-être que j'ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Mais j'avais une bonne motivation, qui se cache sous le pseudo **Artoung **qui a été d'une patience infinie avec moi, qui m'a donné moult conseils, son avis et qui a cru en moi. Te M&M's, tu roxxx. Et d'ailleurs c'est ton cadox parce que tou lé vaux biiien !

Je remercie aussi **Grenadine **pour son avis et parce qu'elle roxxx, **Jaïga **(même si elle ne me lira jamais, je l'ai pas mal saoulée avec cette histoire) va nécrire !

**SeanConneraille **pour sa correction, sa capacité à traduire toujours aussi efficace et sa patience. Et parce qu'elle roxxx et je veux la suite de "Réponses à la chaîne" *_*

Bien sûr une fois n'est pas coutume tout est de la faute de **Fanny **o/

Enfin merci à la grande **Cheryl Dyson **qui est l'auteur de cette histoire et qui n'a pas eu peur en me donnant l'autorisation de traduire cette fic ! :D Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Assez de blabla je vous laisse sur la note de Cheryl et bonne lecture à vous !

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite pour une Fan Fair H/D (ndlt : une sorte de fête foraine de fans H/D) et ce qui a commencé comme une plaisanterie a fini par prendre le dessus sur ma vie pendant plusieurs semaines ça m'a obligée à faire tellement de recherches que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais marcher dans certains de ces lieux les yeux fermés. Je n'aime pas toujours mes fics, mais j'aime énormément celle-ci. J'espère qui vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. :D

**THE INCREDIBLE RACE**

"_Bonsoir, public adoré ! Bienvenue pour le tout premier épisode de L'Incroyable Course, en direct de vos maisons et de vos bureaux via la tellywizion et la WBC. Je serais votre hôte : Lee Jordan. Ce soir je me tiens sur la rive nord de la Tamise, prêt à rencontrer nos compétiteurs. Sept duos Inattendus qui devront affronter tour à tour : chaleur caniculaire, froid glacial et des défis exténuants afin de gagner Un Million de Gallions et la chance d'être nommés les vainqueurs de L'Incroyable Course !_

_Mais sans plus de cérémonie, allons rencontrer nos vaillants concurrents !"_

"Hermione, viens voir ça !" Beugla Ron "Ça commence !"

Neville eut un rire peu gracieux. "Lee porte son écharpe de Gryffondor ! Quel taré !"

"_Tout d'abord sont en équipe, Allin et Jessyka, membres du très populaire 'Ravenous Beasts'! Dites bonjour à vos fans !"_

"Boooouuh !" Conspua Ron.

"Ron, ce n'est pas sympa", corrigea Hermione alors qu'elle posait un plateau de sandwiches sur la table basse. "Bonté divine ! Est-ce que ses cheveux sont… bariolés ?"

"Elle ressemble à un zèbre aux rayures arc-en-ciel" observa Neville.

"_Salut les fans, les amis et la famille ! On va tout déchirer !"_

La fille aux cheveux zébrés brandit son poing et l'agita.

"_On va gagner ce truc!" _hurla sa compagne, son visage presque entièrement mangé par une gigantesque frange de cheveux noirs.

"_Les suivants sont ensuite Virginia et Norton, un heureux couple venant du Sussex."_

On apercevait le visage rond de Virginia, sous une crinière de boucles tirant sur le roux à peine maintenue par un foulard mauve. Elle agita frénétiquement sa main.

"_Heureux d'être là !"_

Ron grogna. "Elle a l'air molle. Elle va se faire éliminer dès la première épreuve physique."

"Ne la sous-estime pas. Tu ne peux pas juger d'après les apparences."

"Possible" admit Ron sceptique en attrapant un sandwich.

Le visage de Norton boucha l'écran. C'était un type chauve avec un sourire dévoilant ses gencives ainsi que la dent manquant sur sa mâchoire inférieure.

"_Salutations sorciers ! Nous, Virginia et moi, ne sommes certainement pas très athlétiques, mais nous allons donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Virgie est une jeune fille coriace et je suis plutôt vif."_

Norton pointa du doigt son frontsérieusement.

Ron grogna. "Je parie que même Malfoy peut dévifier Norton."

Lee adressa un sourire à Norton alors qu'il quittait le couple puis l'écran bascula vers deux grands hommes.

Ron poussa un cri, pulvérisant des bouts de pain sur la table.

"Franchement Ron, l'émission a à peine commencé. Contiens ton excitation", dit Hermione, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran et elle sourit, même lorsqu'elle fit disparaître les miettes.

"_Ensuite nous avons l'équipe d'Aurors. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous reconnu au moins l'un d'entre eux. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Harry Potter !" _

Le sourire penaud de Harry remplit l'écran et il fit un vague signe de la main avant d'attraper et de tirer en avant un homme qui semblait préférer être enfermé à Azkaban plutôt que d'être ici.

"_Draco et moi sommes hum… heureux d'être là," _dit Harry. _"N'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Euh… Draco ?"_

"_Extatique," _répliqua Malfoy d'un ton glacial. (1)

Ron éclata de rire et claqua son genou. "Oh ça va être putain de bon. Je me demande si Harry l'a laissé tomber dans une falaise au fin fond de l'Afrique ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "C'est injuste qu'ils ne nous autorisent aucun contact tant que l'émission n'est pas entièrement diffusée. J'espère que Harry va bien, même si je suppose qu'ils ne la diffuseraient pas si quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé…"

Neville gloussa. "Au vue de leurs expressions, ce n'est pas pour Harry que tu devrais t'inquiéter."

ooOOooOOoo

"C'est le putain de truc le plus stupide que je n'aie jamais fait," grogna Malfoy alors que Lee Jordan passait son chemin. "Putain d'Edgemont."

Harry roula des yeux. "Allez Malfoy, on en a déjà parlé une douzaine de fois. Fais avec. On peut se faire éliminer à la première épreuve et tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi. Après ça sera terminé et on pourra recommencer à s'ignorer."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent cependant quand Lee leva sa main vers deux femmes, dont l'une d'elle le regardait avec un sourire antipathique.

"Rita Skeeter et Gertrude Acrimony !" Déclara Lee. "Amies et consœurs reportrices pour le Daily

Prophet, qui publiera les potins de la course lors de sa diffusion ! N'oubliez pas d'en prendre un exemplaire demain pour de passionnantes infos sur les coulisses !"

"Des infos," grogna Malfoy. "Plutôt un concentré de merde." Harry acquiesça, pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec ce connard. Il jeta un regard en biais à Malfoy, qui était emmitouflé pour parer au vent, dans une cape noire jetée par-dessus sa robe d'Auror. Leur participation à L'Incroyable Course n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de pub organisé pour promouvoir la version Sorcière de la télévision Moldue. Le Ministère espérait encourager le peuple sorcier à acheter des tellywizions et ainsi permettre une plus grande cohérence dans le réseau sorcier d'informations et dans leurs discours. Du moins c'était la version officielle du Ministre. Harry suspectait secrètement que ce vieux bâtard voulait juste l'humilier lui et Malfoy après l'Incident Teak.

"Ensuite je vous présente Edna et Flora, patronnes d'un salon de thé. Elles se sont rencontrées au Cuppa un excellent établissement sur le Chemin de Traverse qui justement sponsorise plusieurs étapes de la course. Assurez-vous d'y passer pour une p'tite tasse de thé la prochaine fois que vous ferez du shopping !"

Malfoy grogna alors que Harry évaluait du regard Edna et Flora. Elles ressemblaient plus à des joueuses professionnelles de rugby Moldu qu'à des "patronnes de salon de thé". Edna leva un bras mastoc pour faire un signe alors que Flora fixait Lee avec malveillance. Selon Harry, elles incarnaient la version féminine de Crabbe et Goyle.

A côté, se trouvaient deux filles pétillantes qui étaient l'exact opposé de Flora et Edna. Elles avaient des cheveux sautillants, des formes sautillantes et elles sautillèrent réellement sur place alors que Lee annonçait qu'elles étaient "meilleures amies pour toujours" après quoi elles joignirent leurs mains et sautillèrent en poussant des cris suraigus.

"Nous allons gagner cette course !" Hurla l'une d'elles puis elle poussa un cri à s'en vriller les tympans.

"On est peut-être jolies, mais on est aussi coriaces que du vernis à ongle dur-à-enlever !" Précisa la seconde toujours en sautillant.

"Kimmy et Lisa," cracha sèchement Malfoy. "Le gratin de la minorité physiquement-intelligente". Harry acquiesça. "Suivi de la minorité armoire-à-glace."

"Je croyais qu'on était la minorité armoire-à-glace." Le ton de Malfoy était clairement sarcastique, mais Harry reconnut, secrètement, que Malfoy était définitivement plus séduisant que les deux spécimens de qualité parlant à Lee.

Kimmy et Lisa poussèrent des cris aigus, sautillèrent et ricanèrent bruyamment, quand Brendan et Nigel, _les dresseurs de dragons_, furent présentés. Les garçons sourirent et levèrent leurs mains en même temps pour faire le signe de la victoire, causant probablement quelques douzaines d'évanouissements chez les tellyspecateurs. Harry dut bien admettre qu'ils étaient pas mal. Brendan avait des cheveux brun foncé coupés courts et Nigel était d'un blond tirant sur le vénitien contrairement au bond platine de Malfoy.

"Très bien !" dit Lee, se tournant vers les participants, sa voix toujours amplifiée par un Sonorus. "Comme vous le savez, vos baguettes vous ont été retirées et ont été confiées à notre personnel. Cependant elles vous seront rendues pour certaines épreuves. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez devoir vous rendre à votre première destination sans pouvoir recourir à des sortilèges."

Les concurrents se jetèrent des regards sceptiques. Harry se demandait combien d'entre eux étaient des nés-moldus. Les sang-purs, comme Malfoy, seraient désavantagés sans magie.

"De plus, chaque équipe aura une Abeille-Espionne qui enregistrera tous vos mouvements pour le public et qui préviendra le personnel en cas de triche." Lee fit un geste en direction des petits globes bleus qui planaient au dessus de chaque équipe. Lee avait l'air terriblement enthousiaste lorsqu'il annonça "Pour votre première épreuve vous devrez plonger dans la Tamise et nager jusqu'au bateau ancré au centre." Le regard de Harry se dirigea vers le milieu du fleuve où flottait la carcasse d'un grand bateau métallique. On aurait dit un croiseur militaire Moldu abandonné.

"Votre premier indice se trouve dans ce bateau !" Continua Lee. "Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, vous devrez nager et atteindre l'autre côté de la rive pour ensuite vous diriger vers le Bâtiment des Portoloins Internationaux. De là, vous prendrez un Portoloin vers la destination indiquée afin de découvrir votre prochain indice. Au son du gong, la course commencera."

"Merde," grommela Malfoy. "On va vraiment devoir plonger dans cette eau répugnante ?"

Harry accorda intérieurement un point à Malfoy, mais quand le son sourd du gong retentit, il n'hésita pas, bombardant plutôt vers le fleuve et se jetant dans l'eau glauque sans chercher à savoir si Malfoy le suivait.

Quand Harry fit surface, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à nager, regardant à gauche et à droite. A sa gauche il y avait une des femmes bien charpentées, Flora, à en juger par son regard furieux, et juste devant lui à sa droite il y avait le dresseur de dragon brun, Brendan.

Harry nagea plus vite, son instinct de compétiteur le boostant, contredisant ses mots antérieurs sur le fait de perdre dès la première étape. _Peut-être qu'on ne perdra pas de sitôt_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il fendait l'eau, maudissant le poids de sa robe d'Auror. Il était heureux que ses lunettes restent en place par un sort Collant non-irritant. Il avait aussi pensé à leur jeter un Impervius afin d'en repousser l'eau.

Flora prit la tête, son survêtement – style corsaire – Moldu s'alourdissant moins dans l'eau que la robe de Harry ou que les bottes en peau de dragon de Brendan. Haletant bruyamment, Harry atteint le bateau, où étaient suspendues des échelles en corde.

Flora avait grimpé la moitié quand son pied glissa sur l'un des barreaux la faisant chuter dans l'eau. Brendan était juste devant Harry, grimpant rapidement. Harry gardait ses pieds bien au centre de chaque barreau, montant prudemment avant de se hisser pardessus la balustrade pour atteindre le pont. Il risqua un coup d'oeil en arrière vers le fleuve pour trouver Malfoy glissant hors de l'eau afin d'atteindre l'échelle que Harry venait de grimper. Harry lui adressa un rictus et se retourna, ignorant les autres compétiteurs.

Brendan était en train de tirer une écoutille sous laquelle il disparut. Harry y accourut et sauta en bas des marches en métal derrière lui, lui rentrant presque dedans.

"Je vais de ce côté," annonça Brendan et il courut à travers un couloir plein de rouille. Harry hésita. Entendant des bruits de pas au dessus de lui, il se précipita dans la direction opposée, ne voulant pas être écrasé par une Flora déterminée. Plusieurs portes étaient entrouvertes dans le couloir. Harry tira sur la première, se demandant où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu cacher les indices et ce qu'ils devaient chercher exactement.

Il vérifiait la quatrième minuscule pièce quand quelqu'un le bouscula, il se tourna pour faire face à l'une des sautilleuses qui lui souriait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient trempés et ses vêtements mouillés ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination. "Hey, Auror Potter," dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait un peu séductrice.

Harry rougit. "Salut."

"Tu as déjà vérifié les pièces derrière, visiblement. Je peux t'aider à chercher. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un accord."

Alors que Harry cherchait le meilleur moyen de la rejeter, quelqu'un hurla son nom.

"Potter ! Ramène ton cul ici !"

"Partenaire," dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. "A plus tard, heu … ?"

"Kimmy," finit-elle.

"Salut Kimmy," lança Harry en courant vers l'écoutille afin de sortir. Malfoy était en haut, tenant une enveloppe fuchsia et noire. L'indice ! Harry monta les marches par deux et adressa un sourire à Malfoy. "Où l'as-tu trouvée ?"

Des cris retentissaient autour d'eux.

"La chambre de contrôle évidemment. A quel autre endroit pouvait-elle être ?" Malfoy planqua l'enveloppe dans sa robe et se précipita vers la balustrade opposée. "Allons-y."

Harry admira la vision qu'offrit Malfoy alors qu'il plongeait dans l'eau, mais non loin un mouvement attira son regard. Virginia montrait d'un signe de la main une enveloppe fuchsia à Norton, qui venait juste de parvenir à la première balustrade, haletant fortement. Harry espérait qu'il n'allait pas avoir un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de la première épreuve.

Supposant que le personnel surveillait les urgences médicales via les Abeilles-Espionnes, bien que celle assignée à son équipe avait l'air de vouloir suivre Malfoy, Harry plongea dans l'eau.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Et c'est l'équipe des Aurors, formée par Harry et Draco, la première à se jeter à l'eau après avoir trouvé leur premier indice !" _Retentit la voix de Lee Jordan, l'image sur l'écran révéla Harry rejoignant Malfoy dans le fleuve, suivi de près par le couple le plus âgé et juste derrière par les dresseurs de dragon.

"Ouais ! Vas-y Harry !" Hurla Ron.

"Tu as remarqué que Malfoy a été le premier à trouver l'indice ?" Demanda Neville.

"Coup de chance," grommela Ron.

"Il avait de bonnes notes en Arithmancie," souligna Hermione.

"De quel côté es-tu ?"

"Celui de Harry, et comme Draco est son partenaire, on doit les encourager tous les deux."

Ron soupira bruyamment et haussa les épaules. "Je suppose. Mais je vais seulement l'encourager pour qu'il n'entraîne pas Harry dans sa chute. Vas-y Harry !"

ooOOooOOoo

Harry grimpa hors du fleuve, suivant son partenaire trempé. Malfoy courait en petites foulées. Il mit l'enveloppe sous le nez de Harry. Elle avait visiblement été charmée pour résister à l'eau, puisqu'elle était sèche quand Harry l'ouvrit.

"C'est écrit qu'on doit prendre un Portoloin direction Arizona, Etats-Unis. Où diable est-ce ?"

Harry luttait pour suivre le rythme. Essoufflé par la nage, il ressentait chaque gramme de sa robe trempée. Des bruits de pas martelaient derrière eux mais ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir quels étaient les concurrents qui les suivaient.

"Sais pas, quelque part en Californie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera arrivés là-bas ?" Harry essayait de ne pas admirer la façon de courir de Malfoy, mais quand certaines personnes étaient des coureurs empotés d'autres, au contraire, étaient l'élégance personnifiée. La manière de courir de Malfoy ressemblait à celle d'un guépard, il donnait l'impression de ne faire aucun effort, qu'il pouvait avaler des kilomètres sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Harry avait l'impression d'être un phacochère en pleine cavalcade à côté de lui.

"Chercher le prochain indice, évidemment."

Dommage que ce soit un tel connard.

Malgré leurs robes lourdes d'eau, ils arrivèrent les premiers au bureau International des Portoloins. Ce n'était pas un mal qu'ils sachent précisément où il se situait, même s'ils avaient dû passer par les petites rues Moldues pour l'atteindre. Les quelques Moldus présents les avaient dévisagés avec surprise, probablement autant pour la course que pour leurs vêtements bizarres.

Ils foncèrent dans le bâtiment. Malfoy s'arrêta devant le plan, le scannant afin de trouver le bon bureau. "Etats-Unis, Etats-Unis,"

"Là !" S'exclama Harry. "Quatrième étage !"

Ils prirent les escaliers en direction du quatrième étage et ne trouvèrent qu'une courte queue devant le guichet des billets à destination des Etats-Unis.

"Tu as l'argent, Potter ?"

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit sa bourse trempée. On leur avait donné assez de Gallions pour qu'ils puissent accomplir la première partie de la course, s'ils étaient économes. Quelques personnes les fixaient et Harry essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et qu'ils sentaient l'eau pourrie du fleuve.

"Deux Portoloins pour Phoenix," demanda Malfoy quand ils arrivèrent au comptoir. Harry entendit des pas de course et se retourna pour voir les dresseurs de dragons atteindre la file d'attente. Il se demandait si les autres allaient arriver avant que le premier Portoloin soit activé, c'est-à-dire dans – il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale – dix minutes.

Les tickets achetés, Harry et Malfoy se dirigèrent vers le groupe se tenant à côté de ce qui semblait être une rambarde rouge. Plusieurs personnes l'agrippaient déjà. Harry regarda Brendan et Nigel acheter leurs passes et se précipiter vers eux.

Nigel adressa un sourire à Harry. "Ça y est."

Harry hocha la tête et lui retourna son sourire. Il tendit la main. "Je suis Harry Potter."

Le sourire de Nigel s'agrandit et il prit la main de Harry. "Je sais."

Derrière Harry, Malfoy grogna. "Tout le monde sait."

Une des filles du salon de thé fut la suivante à arriver. Elle bouscula deux-trois protestataires hors de la file d'attente, mais ils ne dirent plus rien lorsqu'elle les fusilla du regard.

"Portoloin 28 en direction des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, il desservira Boston, Dallas, Phoenix et San Diego. Merci de placer votre main droite sur la rambarde rouge maintenant et _de ne pas la lâcher_." La voix chaleureuse de l'hôtesse était forte et claire.

Harry se retourna et posa sa main sur le garde-fou. Il faisait face à Malfoy et le fixait alors que l'eau s'écoulait le long de ses cheveux pales pour atterrir sur sa robe d'Auror.

"Portoloin 28 départ prévu dans cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…"

Harry ressentit l'habituel tiraillement et l'impression de tourbillonnement sembla durer une éternité. Les Portoloins transatlantiques n'étaient jamais plaisants.

Plusieurs personnes furent soufflées quand le Portoloin arriva dans une pièce ronde aux murs gris remplie de voyageurs. "Vous êtes à Boston, Massachusetts, Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Les voyageurs arrivés à destination, merci de vous diriger vers l'arcade verte. Les voyageurs à destination de Dallas, Phoenix ou San Diego, merci de rester où vous êtes."

Trois personnes s'étaient décalées pour se diriger vers l'arcade verte et quatre autres avaient rejoint leur groupe.

"C'est trop cool !" dit Nigel derrière Harry. "Je ne suis jamais sorti de l'Europe !"

Ils avaient apparu à Dallas dans ce qui ressemblait à une caverne souterraine et de là ils avaient fait un dernier bond vers Phoenix. Le terminal du Portoloin était gigantesque, blanc, très dégagé avec un plafond orné de lucarnes. Deux Abeilles-Espionnes étaient apparues vacillantes. Apparemment il leur fallait du temps pour s'orienter vers leurs cibles Portolointées.

Harry, Draco et les dresseurs de dragons quittèrent le groupe et furent invités à se diriger vers une autre pièce. De grandes baies vitrées dégageaient la vue vers un ciel bleu lumineux et un tarmac grisâtre où étaient parqués des avions Moldus. Lorsque Harry s'approcha, un avion en pleine accélération quittait le sol, s'élançant vers le ciel.

"Wow !" S'exclama Nigel se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour le regarder.

Brendan eut un petit rire. "Il ne sort pas beaucoup."

Malfoy était déjà à la réception où une jeune fille toute guillerette en tee-shirt bleu et jeans Moldu lui souriait. "Bienvenue à Phoenix. Avez-vous besoin d'une aide pour prendre des dispositions pour un voyage ou pour un logement ?" demandait-elle.

"Voyage," répondit Malfoy. "Nous devons nous rendre au Gros Canyon."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Au Gros Canyon ? Vous voulez dire au Grand Canyon ?"

"Gros, Grand, qu'importe. Nous devons nous y rendre le plus vite possible. Disposez-vous d'un Réseau de Cheminées ici ?"

Elle cligna des yeux. "Un quoi ?"

Brendan prit la parole, "Ils n'ont pas de Réseau de Cheminées aux Etats-Unis. Ils n'ont pas d'âtres assez larges."

La fille éclata de rire. "Des âtres ? A Phoenix ? Oh chéris, vous _venez _d'un autre pays n'est ce pas ?"

Malfoy soupira. "Alors comment faites-vous pour vous rendre d'un endroit à l'autre sans transplaner ? Est-ce que vous louez des balais ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Vous ne _voulez_ pas voler jusqu'au Grand Canyon. Vous seriez carbonisés. Il fait cent quatorze degrés dehors aujourd'hui."

"Cent quatorze quoi ?"

"Degrés, Malfoy," répondit Harry. "Ça fait heu… environ 45 degrés Celsius."

Malfoy avait l'air horrifié. La fille acquiesça. "Honnêtement, le meilleur moyen de locomotion est Moldu. Les voitures ont l'air conditionné, tout comme les bus ou les taxis.

"Les voitures," répéta Harry. Il regarda les dresseurs de dragons. "L'un de vous sait conduire ?"

Brendan et Nigel secouèrent la tête. Harry soupira. Il était certain que Malfoy ne savait pas, et Harry n'avait jamais appris. "Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Où peut-on trouver un bus Moldu ?"

La fille indiqua la direction. "Passez cette porte là et allez jusqu'au petit immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. N'ayez pas peur d'être vus par les Moldus, il y a des sortilèges pour l'éviter. Opal vous aidera une fois que vous serez là-bas."

"Merci, " dit Harry, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie indiquée. Une vague de chaleur s'abattit sur eux dès que la porte fut ouverte et la luminosité était aveuglante. Harry s'abrita les yeux de la main. Il lui était devenu difficile de respirer – l'air lui cuisait les poumons.

"C'est dingue," dit Nigel. "Comment font les gens pour vivre ici ?"

Malfoy avait déjà pris la route, traversant la chaussée brûlante, en direction d'un minuscule bâtiment blanc situé pas très loin. L'air chaud était opprimant. Harry déboutonna sa robe d'Auror à mi-chemin de leur destination. La chaleur se diffusa plus encore, lorsque Harry jeta un œil sur un avion décollant du terminal, ce fut pour le voir onduler sous l'effet de la haute température. Malfoy atteignit la porte et agrippa la poignée en métal avant d'ôter rapidement sa main dans un glapissement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry inquiet.

"C'est foutrement brulant !" Cracha Malfoy avec hargne. Il souleva un pan de sa robe, l'utilisant pour tourner la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Le son d'une clochette retentit. Un courant d'air froid leur parvint et les baigna dans une fraîcheur bienvenue. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur pour échapper à la chaleur.

"Bonjour !" Clama une fille qui entrait par une porte juste derrière un comptoir insignifiant. "Avez-vous besoin d'un moyen de transport terrestre ?" Elle était petite, les cheveux en pétard bruns avec les pointes décolorées en blond. Son nom figurait sur un badge épinglé à son tee-shirt : OPAL.

Harry acquiesça. "Nous devons nous rendre au Grand Canyon."

"Oh, des touristes donc ? Je suppose que vous voulez vous débarrasser de ces robes. Nous avons une large sélection de vêtements Moldus mieux adaptés à notre climat." Elle désigna un mur, qui était rempli jusqu'au plafond de produits Moldus. Nigel se précipita pour les examiner alors que Brendan restait à côté de Harry. Opal continua, "Vous voulez louer une voiture, un taxi, une limousine ou un bus ?"

Après avoir marchandé et reconsidéré leurs fonds limités, il fut décidé que le bus Moldu était leur meilleure option. Un taxi se révélait trop cher et une limousine exorbitante. Harry échangea quelques Gallions contre de la monnaie Moldue – des dollars, ce qui était assez déroutant même pour Harry – et ils achetèrent quelques vêtements afin de ne pas rôtir sous le soleil de l'Arizona. Harry ajouta un sac à dos dans lequel il empaqueta sa robe d'Auror et celle de Malfoy.

Harry fut le premier à sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec ses nouveaux vêtements Moldus. Il se sentait comme mis à nu, mais le visage d'Opal exprimait ouvertement son approbation. Il était sûr qu'il serait heureux d'avoir les jambes et les bras à l'air quand ils retourneraient dans la chaleur oppressante qui les attendait dehors.

Nigel fut le suivant à sortir et il fixait Harry d'une manière qui lui rappelait désagréablement l'expression sur le visage d'Opal. L'attention de Harry se détourna immédiatement de Nigel lorsqu'un rideau fut poussé sur le côté et que Malfoy sortit. Son visage était menaçant.

"Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux," fulmina-t-il, hargneux. Il représentait l'image exacte de la rage Sang-Pur.

Harry bloqua. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malfoy portait une chemise noire, dont la matière semblait être du stretch et qui caressait chacune de ses courbes. Les lettres « ADIDAS » étaient inscrites en blanc sur un blason situé sur un côté de son torse. Harry obligea son regard à ne pas descendre plus bas, mais il désobéit, glissant sur les abdominaux presque visibles, puis jusqu'aux hanches et cuisses de Malfoy – accompagnées d'un paquet, tout sauf non négligeable – mises en évidence par un short moulant qui semblait être peint sur sa peau. Ses genoux et ses mollets étaient nus et il portait des baskets blanches avec des inscriptions rouges. Malfoy était étonnamment attirant dans des fringues Moldus. _Pas attirant_, se reprit Harry rapidement. Passable. Juste passable. Putain.

"Vous êtes tout simplement splendide !" S'exclama Opal très démonstrative envers Malfoy. Harry la trouva très ennuyante d'un coup.

"Très bien," dit-il. "On doit y aller avant que les autres arrivent. Où trouve-t-on ce bus Moldu ?"

Opal désigna une autre porte. "Passez par là et suivez la ligne jaune jusqu'au terminal. Vous devrez acheter vos tickets au kiosque. Profitez bien de votre visite au Grand Canyon !"

Harry mit le sac sur son épaule et sourit à Malfoy. "Allons-y, qu'on en finisse avec tout ça."

La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés s'ouvrit pour laisser passer d'autres concurrents : Allyn et Jessyka, Kimmy et Lisa ainsi que Edna et Flora. Harry se demandait où Rita Skeeter et son amie diabolique étaient passées. Elles étaient probablement restées derrière à saboter Virginia et Norton. Harry et les autres ne prirent pas la peine de rester pour échanger des salutations. Ils passèrent la porte et retournèrent dans la chaleur digne d'un four où ils coururent à travers une aire brûlante pour trouver l'ombre accueillante d'un préau. GREYHOUND, indiquait en majuscules un large panneau.

Harry et Brendan achetèrent les tickets. Apparemment ils ne pouvaient aller que jusqu'à Flagstaff, ils devaient ensuite prendre un autre bus à destination du Grand Canyon. Harry fut effaré lorsqu'il comprit que le voyage pendrait des heures. L'idée d'être coincé dans un bus avec Draco Malfoy et une grosse quantité de Moldus lui donna envie de faire demi-tour et laisser tomber la course.

Seul le visage déterminé de Malfoy l'obligea à continuer.

~TBC~

(1) cette réplique est un clin d'oeil à Jafar, c'est une suggestion de Artoung ! Je n'ai pas pu résister lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé. Dans la version originale Malfoy dit "Thrilled" que j'avais traduit par "Ravi".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, et de prendre le temps de lire cette traduction et j'espère que la suite vous plaira, vraiment.

Cette traduction est toujours le cadox de **Artoung**, je crois qu'elle y tiens :p Merci pour ton aide coupine, te M&M's

Merci à **SeanConneraille** pour sa correction, tu roxx p'tit pain d'épice :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

"Je déteste les Moldus", annonça Draco, simplement pour voir les lèvres de Potter se serrer très légèrement. Ce jeu ne le lasserait jamais. Il avait usé ces mots tellement de fois, ces dernières heures, qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Mais ils étaient aussi vrais, du moins en ce qui concernait les occupants du bus GreyHound en route pour Flagstaff. Honnêtement, c'était comme si les Moldus essayaient d'encourager l'aversion de Draco.

D'abord il y avait le Couple Bruyant. Ils avaient papoté joyeusement durant tout le voyage, aussi bien pour eux que pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, babillant de façon idiote sur combien l'Arizona était aride et se demandant comment qui que ce soit pouvait vivre ici – un sentiment partagé par Draco, mais il s'était ennuyé du sujet après les huit premières minutes. Pas le Couple Bruyant. Certains résidents de l'Arizona les toisaient avec mépris et Draco espérait que l'un d'entre eux les claquerait ou leur dirait de se taire ou, mieux encore, leur jetterait quelque chose de lourd. Un bon livre relié par exemple.

A côté il y avait le Ronfleur. Il s'était endormi immédiatement après avoir atteint son siège et avait rapidement commencé à ronfler comme une corne de brume. Draco l'avait réveillé discrètement douze fois en donnant des coups de pieds à l'arrière de son siège, malgré les réprimandes de Potter. Le silence ne durait jamais longtemps. Si seulement Draco avait sa baguette, il aurait fait taire ce crétin de façon permanente.

Ses doigts le démangeaient, tellement sa baguette lui manquait. C'était au-delà de la cruauté de les priver de leur magie pour gagner une course stupide. D'ailleurs Draco s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser à Potter.

"Malfoy, si tu me dis encore une fois combien tu détestes les Moldus ou combien tu détestes cette course ou la chaleur ou tes vêtements Moldus, ou la qualité de l'air ou _quoique ce soit d'autre_, je vais te frapper".

"Je te déteste, Potter", dit doucement Draco, misant sur le bluff. Potter ne le frapperait jamais dans un bus plein de Moldus, ça, Draco le savait.

Les yeux de Potter flashèrent. "Tu es un putain d'idiot".

Draco siffla. "Vocabulaire, Potter. Il y a des enfants ici. Sans parler de ton public". Draco fit un signe de la tête vers l'Abeille-Espionne qui s'était accrochée au plafond du bus, dans un endroit insignifiant, ressemblant à un luminaire inutile.

Au mot "enfants" Potter jeta effectivement un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule avec un début de culpabilité. Les petits anges installés sur les sièges derrière lui l'avaient manifestement entendu.

"IL A DIT UN GROS MOT ! TU L'AS ENTENDU, 'MAN ?"

'MAN ! 'MAN ! LE MONSIEUR A DIT UN GROS MOT. TU AS ENTENDU, 'MAN ?"

Malgré le fait que leur mère ne pouvait, en réalité, les entendre, les enfants continuaient de crier, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les gronde, les obligeant à s'asseoir et à se taire. Une femme merveilleuse. Potter avait dit qu'elle avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles qui l'empêchaient d'entendre les constantes et ennuyeuses demandes d'attention de ses rejetons.

Potter avait également mentionné qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir une paire lui aussi pour ne plus entendre Draco "pleurnicher".

"Rappelle-moi de féliciter leur mère quand on sortira de ce véhicule infernal, Potter."

Son partenaire poussa un long soupir de souffrance et leva deux doigts pour se frotter l'arête du nez, cognant légèrement ses lunettes. "Pourquoi ?"

"Sa progéniture a réussi à elle seule à détruire mon envie de procréer. La Lignée Malfoy peut mourir".

Le regard de Potter changea pour devenir amusé. Franchement, Draco aimait amuser Potter plus encore qu'il aimait l'irriter, bien qu'il emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. Cependant ce n'était pas évident, et la plupart du temps cela semblait accidentel. Il aimait la manière dont le sourcil droit de Potter tiquait, plissant sa célèbre cicatrice, et les lignes aux coins de sa bouche qui se creusaient dans un presque-sourire.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Ce sont juste des enfants."

Draco eut un sourire méprisant. Ces "juste des enfants" avaient tourmentés Draco bien plus que le Ronfleur et le Couple Bruyant. Les morveux s'étaient levés sur leurs sièges, s'étaient battus ensemble, geignaient constamment, renversaient leurs boissons et chips partout, faisaient des excursions fréquentes aux toilettes à l'arrière du bus, et généralement se comportaient comme des singes en cage.

"Quand j'étais enfant, je faisais ce que l'on me disait, je restais sagement sur ma chaise et lisais un livre," dit Draco en jetant un regard torve vers le petit garçon. Il tira la langue à Draco, puis il commença un simulacre de guerre entre deux dinosaures en plastique qu'il tenait dans ses mains, complété de rugissements et de crissements. Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis détourna le regard.

Pour une raison quelconque, Potter lui accorda un regard de sympathie. Il faisait ça fréquemment et cela énervait Draco presqu'autant que le regard que Nigel le-dresseur-de-dragon adressait en ce moment à Potter.

"Je crois que ton fanboy veut quelque chose", annonça Draco à voix basse. Draco avait pris le côté fenêtre afin de pouvoir admirer le paysage ennuyeux et sans fin de mauvaises herbes sans intérêt et de cactus saguaro. Potter s'était assis à côté de Draco et le siège vide à côté de Potter contenait le sac à dos avec leurs robes d'Auror, des cartes et d'autres objets qui pourraient leur être utile pour la course. De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale étaient assis Nigel et Brendan. Nigel se penchait souvent au dessus de l'espace vide pour discuter avec Potter, au grand dam de Draco. Depuis qu'il était devenu son partenaire, le blond s'était souvent posé des questions sur les tendances sexuelles de Potter, surtout après la tristement célèbre rupture Potter/Weasley, qui avait eu lieu quand la Boule d'Energie Weasley (comme l'avait surnommée la presse) avait largué Potter après une tirade bien publique à l'extérieur de Fortarôme, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Depuis, Potter avait été rarement vu en compagnie d'autres femmes. A moins que quelqu'un prenne en compte Luna Lovegood. Et ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. Elle était la compagne de Potter à toutes les soirées organisées par le Ministère et Draco n'avait pas vu ne serait-ce qu'un regard romantique entre eux. La rumeur disait que Lovegood aimait les hommes plus âgés et qu'elle se servait de Potter pour se rapprocher du Ministre Edgemont. Certes, Draco avait lancé la rumeur, mais même, cela semblait logique.

Nigel avait pris quelques brochures touristiques à la gare routière et persistait à poser des questions insensées à Potter. Comme si Potter était un spécialiste des Anasazis et de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient abandonné ce site. Manifestement ils avaient eu un éclair de génie et étaient partis dans un endroit moins aride et mortel. Le visage sérieux de Nigel s'illuminait devant Potter. Draco devrait rappeler à Potter que Nigel était leur concurrent et donc, l'ennemi. Brendan, lui, s'était endormi, la tête appuyée contre sa veste roulée en boule. C'était triste que Nigel n'ait pas suivi l'exemple de son partenaire.

"Potter," la voix de Draco claqua pour rapporter l'attention de Potter là où elle devrait être. "J'ai soif".

Potter soupira et cessa sa discussion avec son fanboy pour chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le sac à dos et la tendre à Draco.

"Elle est chaude," se plaignit Draco, fronçant le nez.

La mâchoire de Potter se crispa et Draco regrettait de ne pas avoir tenu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait provoqué ça. "Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, mais nous n'avons accès ni au Charme Rafraîchissant ni à de la glace pour apaiser ton palais maltraité. Fais avec."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée, se félicitant mentalement. Sans la chaleur, les Moldus et l'absence de magie, il pourrait en réalité considérer ce voyage comme distrayant.

ooOOooOOoo

"Où sont-ils ?" Questionna Ron, en s'affalant sur le sofa avec une Bièraubeurre fraîchement ouverte.

"Bright Angel Point, Grand Canyon, Arizona," répondit Hermione.

"Ça a l'air difficile," observa Ron.

"Ils ont dû monter des mulets pour atteindre le bas du canyon," dit Neville. "Harry et Draco sont en tête, suivis par les dresseurs de dragons. Ce n'est pas vraiment une course pour l'instant. Regarde comme les mulets avancent lentement."

Ron éclata de rire. "J'arrive à peine à imaginer à quel point Malfoy doit se plaindre. Je suis étonné que Harry n'ait pas abandonné la course."

ooOOooOOoo

_Les mulets devraient périr dans un Feudeymon_, décida Draco._ Tous_. Ils étaient sales, fétides, détestables, lents, et très probablement infestés de toutes sortes de vermines. Draco sentait des démangeaisons partout rien qu'en y pensant. Il se gratta distraitement la poitrine et espérait vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas d'insecte là. De plus, les shorts Moldus n'étaient pas faits pour monter des mulets. L'intérieur de ses genoux était presque à vif à cause des frottements contre le cuir de la selle, jusqu'à ce que Potter le tire hors du sentier pour arranger la robe d'Auror de Draco sous ses jambes, les faisant ainsi désespérément rougir tous les deux. Heureusement, Potter n'avait pas dit un mot.

"C'est incroyable," n'arrêtait pas de dire Potter, regardant partout comme un enfant à sa première visite de Honeydukes. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette toute petite rivière en bas ait pu sculpter ce canyon entier. Et regarde toutes ces couleurs !"

Draco était largement immunisé contre le charme du canyon. C'était un putain de trou dans le sol, pour l'amour de Salazar. Un trou chaud, poussiéreux, rempli de pierres.

La descente semblait durer une éternité et les muscles de Draco protestaient à chaque secousse. Malgré sa condition d'Auror, les parties de son corps nécessaires pour chevaucher un mulet avaient apparemment été sous-utilisées. Les Abeilles-Espionnes s'étaient faites discrètes puisqu'ils faisaient partie d'un groupe de touristes Moldus. Draco avait essayé de les repérer, mais il n'en vit qu'une seule nichée contre un bord tranchant d'une roche, essayant de se fondre dans le désert environnant.

Atteindre la rivière fut tout sauf orgasmique, même si la température de l'air avait légèrement baissé grâce à la légère brise provenant de liquide stagnant et boueux. Draco s'attendait à ce que Potter fasse encore un commentaire farfelu sur cette satanée rivière, mais pour une fois il resta silencieux. Draco espérait que Potter ressentait les effets de cette interminable traversée autant que lui. Même Nigel avait arrêté de blablater quelque part en chemin aux environs du quatre-vingtième virage.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas loin du pont, toutes proportions gardées, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Pour Draco ça ne ressemblait à rien de plus d'un amas de bicoques posées aléatoirement, mais Potter et Nigel étaient repartis dans leur délire admiratif, s'exclamant sur la beauté des arbres et la qualité pittoresque des cabanes et de ce lieu oh-si-charmant. Draco voulait juste être aussi loin que possible de ces satanés mulets, manger un bon repas, et aller dormir. Il doutait que ça soit aussi simple. Il avait raison.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Harry et Draco, et Brendan et Nigel sont les premiers à être arrivés au Phantom Ranch ! Ils ont l'air fatigués, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que voyager comme des Moldus leur convienne. Brendan a aperçu la boite contenant le prochain indice !"_

"Malfoy donne l'impression d'être prêt à jeter un sort sur quelqu'un," commenta Neville.

"Parce que ce n'est pas toujours l'impression qu'il donne ?" Répondit sèchement Ron.

Hermione les fit taire alors que le visage de Lee remplissait l'écran. _"L'indice dit COULER OU NAGER. Les participants vont devoir choisir entre deux épreuves ! Dans COULER, ils vont devoir se rendre dans cet ensemble de chutes d'eau." _L'image changea pour dévoiler trois cascades rugissantes, jaillissant de rochers rougeâtres et se déversant dans de petites mares. "_Ils devront grimper jusqu'au plan d'eau le plus haut, plonger jusqu'au fond et récupérer un coffre en métal. Comme ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, cela demandera la force combinée des deux équipiers pour le rapporter à la surface !"_

"Du gâteau !" S'époumona Ron.

"Ce plan d'eau n'a pas l'air facile à atteindre," déclara Hermione, le ton inquiet. "Il n'y pas beaucoup de dégagement pour franchir la paroi abrupte de la roche. Ils pourraient tomber dans la mare, et être emportés par les cascades."

ooOOooOOoo

L'épreuve NAGER impliquait de nager à travers la Colorado River et récupérer une autre boite en métal des branches d'un arbre. Harry et Draco optèrent pour la plongée dans la mare alors que Brendan et Nigel choisissaient de nager.

Harry était fourbu. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient passé presque tout le voyage assis, que ce soit dans le bus Moldu ou à dos de mulet, cela avait été quelque peu stressant et épuisant. La chaleur n'aidait en rien. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'écrouler dans un lit moelleux et dormir pendant une semaine.

Étant donné le pli amer dessiné sur les lèvres de Malfoy, son partenaire ressentait la même chose. "Finissons-en avec ça," le ton de Malfoy était catégorique. Harry était un peu inquiet à son sujet, honnêtement. Ils avaient acheté des chapeaux avant de se rendre au canyon, mais le couvre-chef n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger leur peau exposée aux intenses rayons du soleil. Les bras et les jambes de Malfoy étaient roses et commençaient à devenir rouge. Harry n'était pas beaucoup mieux, étant donné que sa peau était, naturellement, seulement un peu plus sombre. Il savait que les coups de soleil seraient atroces en fin de soirée.

Les rochers qui bordaient les cascades étaient glissants et la plupart des poignées naturelles avaient été usées par l'érosion causée par l'eau. Malfoy restait juste derrière Harry et l'avait ramené à deux reprises de façon stratégique en arrière contre la paroi quand il glissait. Soit Malfoy avait plus naturellement le pied sûr, soit plus simplement il apprenait des erreurs de Harry et utilisait des prises de mains et de pieds différentes, car il ne faisait aucun faux-pas.

Les ombres s'étaient allongées quand ils atteignirent finalement le plan d'eau, tous mouillés à cause de la brume flottante, haletant sous l'effort.

"A ton avis à quel point c'est profond ?" Demanda Harry alors qu'il retirait son chapeau et posait son sac à dos.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir," répondit Malfoy et il le poussa dedans.

Harry se débattit pour atteindre la surface et cracha l'eau hors de sa bouche. "Connard !" hurla-t-il. "Je n'avais même pas enlevé mes chaussures !"

Malfoy rit et adressa un sourire à l'Abeille-Espionne, qui planait au dessus de son épaule. "Comment est l'eau ?"

"Gelée, enfoiré !" Harry tira d'un coup sec l'une de ses chaussures et la jeta en direction de Malfoy, qui la dévia d'un mouvement paresseux du bras. L'autre la suivit très rapidement et il fixa Malfoy alors que son agaçant partenaire retirait sa chemise noire par dessus sa tête et la posait soigneusement sur un rocher.

"Est-ce que tu vois le coffre ?" Demanda Malfoy.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous l'eau, se dirigeant vers le fond. Heureusement la mare n'était pas très profonde, seulement trois mètres environ, peut-être un peu plus. Une boite métallique reposait sur le fond rocheux. Harry nagea plus profondément et essaya de la soulever, mais il ne parvint à soulever qu'un côté avant de la relâcher et de remonter à la surface.

"Elle est là,"dit-il après avoir repris sa respiration. Mais il la perdit presque aussitôt à la vue de Malfoy, vêtu seulement de son short Moldu noir se tenant au bord de la mare. "Il va vraiment falloir s'y prendre à deux pour la remonter."

Malfoy acquiesça et sauta du bord du plan d'eau, près de Harry, l'éclaboussant avec un grand splash d'eau. Après un moment la tête blonde apparut près de lui. "Vivifiant," fut tout ce que dit Malfoy.

Sans ajouter un autre mot, ils plongèrent tous les deux. La lutte pour rapporter le lourd coffre fut plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée. Ils pouvaient à peine le soulever jusqu'à mi-chemin avant de manquer d'air, ce qui les forçait à le lâcher et battre des jambes pour atteindre le précieux oxygène. Après deux essais, Malfoy suggéra qu'ils cherchent un rebord pour faire une pause à mi-parcours. Deux autres plongeons leur permirent de localiser l'endroit idéal et ils laissèrent le coffre sur le rebord avant de retourner prendre de l'air.

"Je tuerais pour ma baguette," Malfoy avait le souffle court.

Harry hocha juste la tête. La tâche n'aurait duré qu'un instant avec un sortilège de Têtenbulle et un sort de Lévitation. Une fois encore, il bénit l'existence de la magie.

Ils plongèrent encore une fois et finalement poussèrent le coffre hostile sur les rochers. Harry avait à peine la force de sortir de l'eau. Etonnamment Malfoy prit sa main tendue et lui permit de sortir hors de l'eau. Ils s'étalèrent près de la boite un moment, reprenant leurs souffles, puis Harry tourna le loquet et l'ouvrit.

Une petite enveloppe noire et fuchsia était posée au fond. Draco l'ouvrit et sortit une carte postale Moldue. « BON BAISER DU GRAND CANYON ! » était inscrit en jaune vif au travers d'une photo de rochers striés. Malfoy renifla et la retourna. Harry se rapprocha pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« Cette carte postale est un Portoloin. Il s'activera deux minutes après avoir été touché par une main humaine. Accrochez-vous bien. »

Harry attrapa un des coins du dispositif et Malfoy saisit l'autre. Le temps semblait s'étendre à l'infini, rompu seulement par le bruit du cours d'eau et le son de leurs respirations laborieuses. "Merde, nos affaires !" Cria soudainement Harry. Il lâcha sa prise et courut pour attraper leurs affaires abandonnées – son sac et ses chaussures, les vêtements de Malfoy, baskets et chapeaux, revint en courant au moment où Malfoy tendit la main pour attraper son poignet et coller la carte sur sa peau.

Ils s'évaporèrent.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco se sentait nauséeux. Le voyage en Portoloin, rajouté à la chaleur écrasante et à leur précédente immersion dans une eau glacée, l'envoyèrent chancelant contre Potter, qui essaya de se stabiliser pour les empêcher de tomber.

"Félicitations, Harry et Draco !" La voix de Lee Jordan était forte et elle provoqua un début de mal de tête épouvantable quelque part près du tympan droit de Draco. "Vous êtes la première équipe à finir l'épreuve !"

"Bien sûr qu'on l'est," réussit à dire Draco. Il se détacha de Potter, sachant qu'ils étaient encore filmés. Il se tenait droit prétendant qu'il ne ruisselait pas d'eau et qu'il ne portait pas qu'un short Moldu.

"En tant que gagnants de cette épreuve, vous avez tous les deux gagné la Première Edition du Nimbus Coup de Foudre ! Vous êtes également sauvés de l'élimination de ce tour. Comme récompense supplémentaire, vous aurez accès au plus grand chalet ici au Phantom Ranch. De plus, au lieu de manger dans la salle commune avec les Moldus et les autres compétiteurs vous aurez droit à un repas privé. Félicitations, les gars, et on se retrouve demain matin !"

Après ça, Lee et sa petite équipe sortirent du chalet et Draco s'affala sur la première chaise. Qui ne pouvait être que considérée comme une chaise, parce qu'elle avait la forme d'une chaise. Elle était faite de bois mal dégrossi qui avait l'air d'être assemblé par un enfant de six ans.

"C'est _ça_ le chalet le plus grand ?" Demanda Potter, en parcourant leur logement du regard. Il était resté au centre de la pièce, portant leurs affaires. À côté de la "chaise" où était assis Draco, il y avait une petite table dont l'aspect était sale, un coin toilette avec un lavabo et une cruche, une étagère contenant quatre livres cabossés, et de petits lits superposés l'un sur l'autre. Une chaise semblable à celle sur laquelle était Draco reposait contre le mur à côté des lits. Un ventilateur en métal couvrait le bas d'une des fenêtres, relâchant de l'air frais dans la pièce. Draco approuvait le dispositif, à tout point de vue, même s'il commençait rapidement à avoir un peu froid dans son short encore trempé. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de demander à Potter de lui rendre sa chemise.

"Ce sont les deux lits, c'est ça ?" demanda Draco perplexe.

Potter hocha la tête. "Des lits superposés. Je veux être au dessus !"

Draco le fixa en clignant des yeux, ces mots conjuraient des images dont il n'avait pas besoin pour l'instant, avec les vêtements de Potter dévoilant toutes ses courbes et ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient tout juste à boucler en séchant. Heureusement, Potter n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le silence de Draco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les lits pour balancer son sac sur sa couchette. Il jeta la chemise, le chapeau et les chaussures de Draco dans la couchette du bas et posa ses chaussures trempées sur le sol. "J'espère qu'elles sécheront d'ici demain," dit-il en pointant son regard sur Draco.

Draco était sur le point de répliquer, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit nombre de personnes portant des assiettes couvertes, qu'ils posèrent sur la table. "Bon appétit les garçons," dit la dame la plus âgée avant qu'ils ne sortent tous en trombe. Malgré le désir de Draco de dénigrer la nourriture Moldue, elle sentait divinement bon. Il était affamé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Interrogea Potter.

"Deux énormes pavés de viandes. Je suppose que c'est du bœuf. De grosses pommes de terre en robe de champs. De la salade. Et c'est quoi ce truc jaune ?"

Potter vint tranquillement pour regarder au dessus de son épaule. "Des épis de maïs. Tu n'as jamais vu des épis de maïs ?"

"J'aurais dû ?"

"Je sais pas. C'est bon."

Draco décida de croire Potter sur parole. Il bougea sa chaise pour la rapprocher de la table et prit son couteau afin d'ouvrir une pomme de terre et d'y déposer une noisette de beurre. Un coup retentit à la porte alors que Draco écrasait le beurre d'une blancheur duveteuse.

"Entrez," dit Potter tandis qu'il récupérait l'autre chaise pour la rapprocher de la table.

Un adolescent un peu trop grand pour son âge se tenait devant la porte. "Messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?"

"Oui," confirma Potter.

"Je vous ai apporté ceci, je dois aussi vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez pas quitter ce chalet avant demain matin." Il tendit une boite longue et fine. Potter la prit et le remercia.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire puis joignit ses mains dans un geste semblant nerveux. "C'est tellement excitant. Je suis un grand fan, Monsieur."

"Ton repas refroidit, Potter," dit Draco d'une voix forte.

Le garçon toussa en voyant le regard de Draco et recula vers l'entrée. "Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Messieurs !"

Potter jeta un regard renfrogné à Draco, mais celui-ci l'ignora pour lui demander, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y dans la boite ?"

"Nos baguettes !"

Draco se releva tellement vite que sa chaise manqua de basculer en arrière. "Dieu merci ! Donne-moi ça !" Il attrapa sa baguette et jeta immédiatement un Sort Séchant sur ses vêtements avant de conjurer une brosse à cheveux et d'aller devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo pour se coiffer.

Potter se mit à table et coupa sa propre pomme de terre. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir et Potter eut un sourire en coin. "Incroyable. Tu t'inquiètes de l'allure de tes cheveux plutôt que d'un bon repas."

Draco lui adressa un sourire avec dédain sans vraiment y réfléchir et jeta encore quelques sorts pour sécher et arranger ses cheveux avant de retourner à table. Le beurre avait fondu sur sa pomme de terre et avait débordé dans l'assiette pour se mélanger avec la sauce de la viande. Draco salivait. Il s'assit et plongea sa fourchette dans cette masse beurrée avant de la lever au niveau de sa bouche et de refermer ses lèvres autour. La saveur était délicieuse et il émit un son de pure extase.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il mâchait pour trouver Potter en train de le fixer la bouche grande ouverte. Draco avala et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? J'_ai_ déjà mangé de la nourriture Moldue avant."

Potter détourna le regard et secoua la tête. "Rien." Le couteau de Potter tranchait un bout de steak et Draco regardait Potter le mettre dans sa bouche. Ses cils noirs s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux verts et Potter émit du fond du cœur un soupir de plaisir qui fit se redresser Draco dans un sursaut. Il imaginait ce son hors de ce contexte et dut prendre une gorgée d'eau pour cacher sa soudaine rougeur.

Il remarqua que Potter était complètement sec, alors que Draco ne l'avait entendu conjurer aucun charme. Ce salaud devenait bien trop confiant quand il s'agissait d'utiliser des sortilèges non formulés. C'était tellement facile pour lui. Draco l'enviait.

Une bouteille de vin avait été fournie avec le dîner. Draco ensorcela le bouchon, remplit un verre, et jeta un regard interrogateur à Potter, qui secoua la tête.

"Je suis déjà fatigué. Ça m'endormirait directement."

Draco haussa des épaules et lui servit tout de même un verre. "On a aucune raison de rester éveillés."

"Un point pour toi. Tu veux que je guérisse tes coups de soleil ? " Potter fit un geste vague dans la direction de Draco avec sa fourchette. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Draco réalisa que sa peau rougie le piquait. La nage combinée à l'air frais de la cabine l'avait rendu moins sensible.

Draco hésita, puis accepta. Potter commença à se lever, mais Draco secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire presque affectueux. "Mange d'abord, idiot. Ça peut attendre."

Potter haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas. Ils mangeaient dans un silence qui n'était que légèrement gênant. Draco avait pensé à plusieurs questions qu'il aurait pu poser, mais il les rejeta toutes, puisqu'elles avaient toutes un rapport avec le nouveau fanboy de Potter, Nigel. Draco était content que Brendan et son pote aient choisi une épreuve différente.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Potter se leva et contourna la table pendant que Draco décalait sa chaise pour laisser l'accès à Potter. Potter s'accroupit et toucha légèrement de ses doigts la peau rougie des genoux de Draco. Il grimaça – même un toucher léger était douloureux.

"Désolé," dit Potter. "Ça risque de piquer un peu."

Piquer ? Avant que Draco puisse protester, Potter jeta un sort et une nuée d'aiguilles parcourut ses jambes. Lorsque la sensation s'évanouit, l'oppression brûlante était partie, remplacée par des courbatures rassurantes.

"Mieux ?" Demanda Potter, haussant un sourcil.

Draco hocha la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler. Potter était terriblement attirant lorsqu'il devenait héroïque, même lorsque cet héroïsme se limitait à sauver Draco des effets dommageables du soleil. Potter se leva et fit la même chose sur les bras et la nuque de Draco. Draco pensait sentir le bout des doigts de Potter sur sa peau pendant un moment après le sort, mais il se persuada qu'il ne faisait que l'imaginer. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'air dans le petit chalet devint tout à coup étouffant.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers les lits superposés. "On devrait... se reposer," dit-il.

Un coup retentit à la porte et Potter l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les serveurs, qui partirent rapidement avec les restes de leurs dîners en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Le temps qu'ils partent, Draco avait métamorphosé son short Moldu en bas de pyjama. Il tira les draps et se glissa entre eux, grimaçant à leur texture rugueuse, il jeta distraitement un sort pour éradiquer toutes vermines persistantes.

Potter utilisa l'échelle au pied du lit pour grimper dans la couchette du haut. Draco admira la souplesse de ses jambes alors qu'il passait puis se raidit d'inquiétude alors que tout le lit remuait. Il craignait à moitié qu'il s'écroule pendant que Potter s'installait de tout son poids et commença à bouger, probablement pour ôter le reste de ses vêtements et … la bouche de Draco s'assécha. Il se demandait si Potter comptait dormir seulement en sous vêtements. Il ferma les yeux résolument et enfonça son visage dans le coussin, sachant qu'il aurait à l'esprit cette image pour le reste de la nuit.

"'Nuit, Malfoy."

"Bonne nuit, Potter."

~TBC~

Note de l'auteur : Le Phantom Ranch existe réellement au pied du canyon, avec les petits chalets, les lits superposés et la salle commune pour les repas. Les chutes d'eau où les garçons sont allés faire de l'escalade sont là aussi. Mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de moi en ce qui concerne les plans d'eau … :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hop, bonjour ou bonsoir !

Commençons par le commencement : je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai des excuses, mais je pense pas que vous soyez là pour les lire, mais plutôt pour lire ce chapitre du moins je l'espère :p

Alors cette histoire appartient toujours à ******Cheryl Dyson **!

La traduction est toujours le cadox de ******Artoung** (et non ça ne changera pas)

Je remercie encore mille fois ******SeanConneraille** pour sa correction toujours aussi efficace, merci coupine au pain d'épices !

Bonne année à tous/toutes et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain pour trouver Malfoy déjà habillé, assis à la table qui était couverte de toutes leurs affaires. Le sac à dos vide du brun avait été abandonné sur le sol. Harry s'assit et frictionna ses cheveux avant de fouiller sous son oreiller pour trouver ses lunettes et sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il. Malgré le repos, il se sentait encore fatigué.

"Inventaire. Comme ils nous ont déjà envoyés dans une chaleur torride il va de soi qu'ils vont nous envoyer quelque part où il fera horriblement froid la prochaine fois. S'ils nous reprennent nos baguettes, j'aimerais être prêt."

Harry balança ses jambes nues sur le bord de sa couchette, et partit à la recherche de son tee-shirt. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Transformer ton short en parka ?"

Malfoy leva les yeux au plafond et prit le sac à dos. Il fourra leurs affaires dedans alors que Harry sautait hors du lit pour le rejoindre et récupérer son jean avant que le blond le range.

"J'essaie de parer à toutes les possibilités. Des gants, des allume-feux, des chaussettes de rechange d'abord. Nos robes d'Aurors devraient pouvoir nous tenir chaud, s'il ne fait pas ridiculement froid et j'espère qu'ils ne veulent pas nous tuer," déclara Malfoy.

Harry tira sur son jean et se demanda pourquoi les joues de Malfoy étaient roses. Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu as eu des coups de soleil au visage ? Je croyais que ton chapeau t'avait protégé..."

"Non, je n'ai pas de coup de soleil au visage," dit Malfoy avec force. "Maintenant sois attentif."

Un coup sec retentit à la porte. "Petit-déjeuner dans dix minutes. Vous êtes tous les deux attendus dans le réfectoire."

"Très bien !" Hurla Harry. Il regarda Malfoy puis passa un tee-shirt propre au dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci était bleu pâle et le mot AUROR était écrit en or devant. Malfoy avait l'air cool et à croquer dans sa chemise blanche à col boutonné et son pantalon gris. Il avait dû transformer ses vêtements. "Tu es prêt ?"

Malfoy hocha la tête et se leva. "Allons voir qui a été éliminé."

ooOOooOOoo

"_L'épisode de la semaine dernière montrait l'impressionnante victoire de notre équipe d'Aurors alors qu'ils traversaient le canyon à dos de mulet, escaladaient des roches glissantes au-dessus de dangereuses cascades, et travaillaient en équipe pour remonter un lourd coffre en dehors du point d'eau. Bien joué les garçons !"_

Ron et Neville poussèrent des cris d'encouragement et se tapèrent mutuellement l'épaule. Hermione secoua la tête affectueusement et sourit.

Les participants étaient tous debout devant un décor majestueux composé de roches de couleur rouge. La voix de Lee Jordan chuta d'une octave. _"Dans un registre plus triste, nous avons dû dire au_ _revoir à Virginia et Norton. Malheureusement, ce pauvre Norton a développé une insolation pendant la_ _traversée du canyon. Ça a été un grand spectacle, mais ce jeu est basé sur l'endurance, la persévérance_ _et la volonté de gagner !"_

Les compétiteurs crièrent des encouragements et levèrent le poing au ciel, à l'exception de Harry, Draco, Edna et Flora. L'enthousiasme de Lee resta tout de même intact.

"_Avec ceci à l'esprit, êtes-vous prêts pour votre prochain défi ?"_

"_Oui !" _rugirent la plupart d'entre eux.

"_Très bien ! Vos baguettes vous ont été enlevées dans un souci d'équité. Au coup de sifflet, vous courrez tous vers ce tas de schiste - " _Lee désignait une falaise à pic au bas de laquelle reposait un déversoir de schiste. _" - et creuserez jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une pierre gravée de ce symbole." _Il brandit un morceau de parchemin où apparaissait un lion galopant tenant une épée. _"Quand vous l'aurez trouvée, attrapez immédiatement votre partenaire, car le Portoloin s'activera très peu de temps après avoir été touché. Bonne chance à tous et..." _Un fort coup de sifflet retentit. _"Go !"_

Les concurrents partirent en courant vers la falaise.

"J'adore cette émission," déclara joyeusement Ron.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco resta en arrière laissant Potter creuser tranquillement. Après tout, lui n'avait pas de manucure professionnelle à ruiner.

Les pouffiasses avaient trouvé le Portoloin les premières, au milieu de plein de piaillements et de sautillements puis elles joignirent leurs mains dans des rires triomphants et disparurent.

"Cherche plus vite, Potter ! Vérifie ici !" Draco désignait une pierre à côté du pied du brun.

"Tu peux aider, tu sais !" lâcha Potter avec hargne, prenant une poignée de pierres et les balançant vers un amas.

Draco fronça son nez et pesa ses différentes options. Il fallut attendre que les filles du salon de thé trouvent leur Portoloin et filent triomphantes pour que Draco se jette à côté de Potter et se mette à fouiller parmi les roches poussiéreuses.

Le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Merci de ton aide, Princesse."

"Ferme la, Potter."

ooOOooOOoo

"Tu te fous de moi là," dit Draco pour la quatrième fois.

"Bon sang, Malfoy, tu veux pas laisser tomber ? Bon, quand je te soulèverai, il va falloir que tu te tiennes fermement -"

"Comment ça, me soulever ? Je _te _soulèverai, merci bien !"

L'expression de Potter était mi-amusée et mi-agacée. Draco en avait l'habitude maintenant. "Ne sois pas stup... si borné. Ne sois pas si borné."

Draco le dévisagea avec mépris, donnant à Potter son regard Mister Freeze pour avoir presque – _presque – _utilisé le mot en "S". Draco détestait être traité de stupide, particulièrement par le Garçon-Qui-Etait-Parfait.

"Je ne ferai pas la _femme _!" Annonça Draco de manière catégorique.

"Mais tu es plus léger que moi !"

Draco le fixait toujours. Cette épreuve était absurde. Complètement absurde. Ils étaient la quatrième équipe à être arrivée en Finlande, juste avant le fanboy de Potter et son ami. Après une recherche rapide dans une botte de foin pour l'indice suivant, on leur avait dit qu'ils devaient exécuter un sport local, le "porté d'épouse".

"Peu importe, je ne ferai pas la fille. Je peux te porter."

Potter jura et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te demander d'être en dessous."

"C'était quoi ça, Potter ?" Demanda Draco, espérant que cet abruti répète ce qu'il venait de dire, parce que manifestement Draco avait mal entendu.

"Rien. Ecoute, je dois peser six kilos de plus que toi, voire plus. C'est seulement une question de logique. Tu veux gagner, non ?"

Draco regarda le parcours, plissant ses lèvres. Les Moldus étaient stupides, vraiment ils étaient stupides. Apparemment il s'agissait vraiment d'un sport pratiqué en Finlande dans lequel les hommes portaient leurs femmes et couraient aussi vite que possible à travers un terrain chaotique, des bassins peu profonds et à travers différents obstacles. Kimmy et Lisa se débattaient en haut d'une colline, couvertes de boue. À tel point qu'il était difficile de dire laquelle était blonde. La saleté le décida.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me lâcher," avertit Draco.

Potter eut l'air soulagé. "Allez, viens."

Draco plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Potter puis sauta pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Potter. Cela aurait était beaucoup plus érotique si Potter n'avait pas chancelé, les faisant presque tomber tous les deux.

"Putain! Plus de fondant du chaudron pour toi !"

"_Tu es en train de dire que je suis gros ?"_

"Juste... tiens toi bien... tu sais, reste tranquille"

Draco le fixa d'un regard mauvais, même si c'était inutile puisque Potter ne pouvait pas le voir. Les mains de son partenaire étaient autour des cuisses de Draco, le tenant en place, puis ils commencèrent. Le premier obstacle était un labyrinthe de bottes de foin qui avaient dû être filetées et que Potter parcourut facilement. Ensuite, il y eut une légère pente en descente et le premier vrai obstacle – un étang boueux d'une faible profondeur.

"Ne me lâche pas," avertit Draco.

"Arrête de me tenter," rétorqua Potter.

Draco réaffirma sa prise, tellement que Potter dut croasser une supplique pour qu'il arrête de l'étrangler, poussant Draco à se relâcher un peu. Potter avançait péniblement dans l'étang, ses muscles étaient tendus, la boue aspirait ses pieds. Draco savait que ses bottes d'Auror seraient pleines d'eau quand ils sortiraient de là, mais c'était une chance que Potter les porte. Ses chaussures lui auraient été arrachées et seraient restées dans la boue, comme c'était apparemment le cas pour Edna, qui avançait péniblement pieds nus, portant Flora sans faire la moindre pause. Les deux femmes imposantes avaient dépassé les filles guillerettes comme un train à vapeur dépassait un vélo.

"Tu penses qu'on peut rattraper les filles du salon de thé ?" Demanda Draco avec espoir.

"Pas une chance," dit Potter, haletant alors qu'il sortait de l'étang. Il sautilla un moment, faisant glisser le poids de Draco un peu plus haut sur son dos et raffermissant sa prise sur les cuisses de Draco.

"Je pourrais m'habituer à ce mode de transport," dit Draco qui lâcha sa prise d'une main pour l'agiter avec désinvolture en direction de la route. "Hue, mulet."

"Tu peux pas, juste te la fermer ?"

La suite était constituée d'une piste plate qui traversait un ensemble pittoresque d'arbres que Potter parcourut facilement en courant. Draco était impressionné par la force de Potter. L'homme avait une belle paire de cuisses. Bien sûr, cela menait à d'autres sortes de pensées que Draco jugea bon de garder pour plus tard et non pas alors que ses effets masculins reposaient juste au-dessus du derrière coquin de Potter.

Heureusement, les jambes de Potter les menèrent jusqu'à Kimmy et Lisa et donnèrent ainsi à Draco un sujet sur lequel se concentrer autre que la virilité de Potter.

"Salut les filles" dit joyeusement Potter.

"Oh ! Auror Potter !" Le souffle de la brune était rauque.

La blonde les fusilla du regard. "Va plus vite, Kimmy ! Ils sont en train de nous dépasser !"

"C'est facile à dire pour toi !" Hurla Kimmy. "C'est moi qui fais tout le boulot !"

"Bye les filles !" Dit Potter, et il courut plus vite, au grand soulagement de Draco. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont les filles regardaient Potter.

Ils eurent ensuite à traverser une série de cerceaux noirs que Potter avait décrits comme étant des "pneus". Il avait dû faire glisser le poids de Draco d'un côté à l'autre à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans le centre.

Une fois cela terminé, il y avait une légère descente, ce qui dut être un grand soulagement pour les jambes lourdes de Potter, et c'est là que Draco repéra une autre équipe – le duo du groupe de rock. A sa grande stupeur, l'eau leur arrivait à la taille.

"Potter," appela fébrilement Draco. Il était évident que son partenaire était fatigué, et marcher dans l'eau n'était pas facile.

"Ça va," dit Potter. "Accroche-toi."

Draco resserra ses bras autour de Potter, faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer. Potter entra dans l'eau et les pieds de Draco furent rapidement submergés. L'eau était tiède et ruinerait probablement ses mocassins italiens. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû les mettre mais ils étaient confortables et ses bottes d'Auror étaient dans le sac de Potter, en cas de besoin.

L'eau s'enroulait autour de la taille de Potter et des genoux de Draco, mais Potter se propulsa à travers le liquide et arriva au niveau des membres du groupe. Allin les regarda avec lassitude et Jessyka leva le pouce dans leur direction.

"Jolis mouvements, Potter," dit-elle

"Tu peux le faire," encouragea Potter.

"Fous l'camp, Superman," dit Allin et Draco ricana.

"Oh, je l'aime bien lui," décida Draco à haute voix.

Potter trébucha et Draco poussa un cri, crispant ses bras et ses jambes, se préparant à plonger. Potter souffla un rire et dit, "Essaye de te rappeler qui te porte."

"Crétin," lâcha Draco et considéra l'idée de le mordre dans le cou pour sa fourberie. Même si ce projet était tentant, il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de penser à des trucs pareils sur Potter. Le brun n'était pas le genre de personne à se contenter de coups d'un soir. Heureusement, Potter glissa involontairement en sortant de l'eau et se retrouva un genou à terre. Les pensées de Draco à propos d'une inconvenante nuit avec Potter furent balayées avant que son corps ne puisse réagir. La chaleur accumulée dans son aine avait évidement sa propre volonté.

Potter reprit pied et repartit, la mâchoire serrée, attendant probablement un commentaire de la part de Draco.

Le dernier obstacle était une série de haies que Potter avait juste à traverser, mais Draco savait que ses cuisses devaient pratiquement brûler sous l'effort. Le dos de Potter était trempé de sueur et ses mains sur les jambes de Draco le marquaient comme un fer chaud. Il continua d'avancer obstinément, traversant les trois barrières et chemina vers la dernière section de cette torture – une étendue de sable épais.

Draco pouvait voir les filles du salon de thé se tenir à la ligne d'arrivée. Une d'elle leur faisait un signe de main heureuse alors que l'autre leur lançait un regard noir par dessus sa pinte de bière ou de bièraubeurre. Un coup de sifflet retentit lorsque Potter franchit la barrière invisible et il lâcha les jambes de Draco. Draco s'éloigna rapidement, remuant ses bras et marchant pour détendre la raideur de ses articulations. Potter se pencha en avant, ses mains sur les genoux, haletant lourdement.

"Joli travail, Potter," déclara Draco.

Le visage sombre de Potter se releva et il le regarda comme s'il allait dire quelque chose de cinglant, mais Draco lui adressa un sourire sincère et le regard irrité de Potter s'estompa. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire prudent. "Merci."

ooOOooOOoo

"Ce défi est dingue," dit Ron, se marrant en regardant les filles se débattre dans l'eau de la dernière étape. Rita Skeeter et sa partenaire l'avaient passée et traversaient le dernier obstacle, Rita donnant des directives de façon impérieuse à sa partenaire aux sourcils froncés. Les dresseurs de dragons les rattrapaient rapidement, ils avaient perdu un temps considérable dans le canyon à chercher le Portoloin.

"Harry et Draco s'en sont bien sortis, même si j'ai cru que Harry allait le laisser tomber une fois ou deux," dit Hermione.

"Oui, c'était voulu," ajouta Neville.

Ils regardèrent le dernier groupe tituber vers la ligne d'arrivée. Les Meilleures Amies, épuisées, avaient battu les dresseurs de dragons de quelques minutes. Le visage de Lee Jordan remplit l'écran une fois de plus.

"_Cette partie de l'Incroyable Course n'avait pas pour objectif l'élimination," _Lee Jordan s'adressait aux compétiteurs. _"Le seul but était de déterminer le handicap de la prochaine étape." _Lee eut un sourire en coin et ajouta. _"J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'est homophobe, parce que ce jeu va tester __vos limites,_ _comme vous avez été prévenu avant de signer. Etes-vous prêt à affronter l'invasion de votre espace_ _personnel ?"_

Les concurrents s'entre-regardèrent avec méfiance, seulement quelques-uns acquiescèrent.

Ron s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans les coussins. "Oh, ça, ça va être bon," dit-il.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry jeta un regard en biais vers Malfoy. Il se demandait ce que Jordan entendait par "invasion d'espace personnel". Il avait déjà été bien trop près de Malfoy aujourd'hui. Seule la nature exténuante de l'épreuve lui avait permis de ne pas trop penser aux jambes fermes de Malfoy encerclant sa taille ou de trop se concentrer sur le sexe de Malfoy reposant sur le bas de son dos.

Merde, Harry avait été à deux doigts d'être réellement excité pendant le Porté d'Epouse, particulièrement à chaque fois que le souffle chaud de Malfoy caressait sa nuque ou que sa voix ennuyeuse disait quelque chose d'irritant mais d'un ton sirupeux. Harry ne considérait généralement pas les hommes attirants, mais quand il s'agissait de Malfoy plus rien n'avait de sens.

Lee leur fit signe d'entrer dans une large tente où étaient disposées plusieurs rangées de tables couvertes d'un tissu blanc.

"Bonjour chers compétiteurs ! Dans ce challenge, vous et votre partenaire allez tester votre capacité à travailler efficacement en étant très proches." La voix de Lee était pleine d'amusement. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a un grand bol de myrtilles sur l'une de vos tables. Sur l'autre table il y a un seau posé sur une balance. Votre défi sera de prendre les baies du bol et de les donner à votre partenaire, qui les déposera ensuite dans le seau. Et ceci jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez un certain poids."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça semblait un peu simple, il devait y avoir un piège.

"Pour rendre les choses plus difficiles, vos mains seront attachées dans le dos. Et oui, mesdames et messieurs. Vous allez devoir transférer les myrtilles en utilisant seulement vos bouches."

Harry inhala fortement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'osa pas regarder Malfoy. Les autres concurrents se mirent à chuchoter et il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être mortifié.

Lee poursuivit, "C'est une étape éliminatoire, donc si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de continuer, vous pouvez abandonner maintenant et épargner à vos compagnons la nécessité d'échanger leur salive entre eux. Quelqu'un ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les filles sautilleuses, elles étaient rouge écarlate mais elles ricanaient, puis vers les filles du salon de thé. Elles avaient le regard noir, mais elles semblaient déterminées et secouèrent toutes deux la tête. Les dresseurs de dragons haussèrent les épaules.

"Je t'aime, Gertrude," minauda Rita Skeeter. "Veux-tu échanger ta salive avec moi ?"

"Si ça nous permet de battre ces perdants, absolument, Rita," répondit Gertrude.

Harry dévia finalement son regard vers Malfoy il avait l'air ennuyé. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et le blond haussa les épaules. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Malfoy avait prévu de considérer ce défi comme un autre défi désagréable, alors ça devrait aller.

"Très bien. Choisissez qui sera le donneur et qui sera le receveur et prenez vos places. Les vainqueurs de Porté d'Epouse, les merveilleuses Edna et Flora, n'auront pas de handicap. Quand votre seau de baies pèsera deux livres, un drapeau se lèvera et révélera l'emplacement du Tapis des Vainqueurs. Vous courrez jusqu'à cet endroit où je vous attendrai pour vous indiquer votre classement."

Lee regarda Harry et Draco qui avaient choisi leurs tables. Draco était à côté de celle près du bol de myrtilles, ce qui faisait apparemment de Harry le "receveur".

"Equipe d'Aurors, vous étiez à la deuxième place pour le Porté d'Epouse, nous avons donc ajouté un quart de livre à votre poids requis. Vous devrez mettre deux livres et un quart de baies dans votre seau pour lever votre drapeau. Membres du groupe, vous aurez besoin de deux livres et demi, et ainsi de suite." Lee se tourna vers les dresseurs de dragons qui avaient l'air déjà vaincu. "Ce qui veut dire que vous, les garçons, étant l'équipe perdante, vous allez devoir remplir votre de seau de trois livres et un quart de baies. Mais ne craignez rien ! Ce challenge n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît ! Il nécessite de la coordination et des lèvres fermes !" Lee éclata de rire.

"Assistantes, attachez nos concurrents s'il vous plaît."

Plusieurs sorcières habillées en fuchsia se dépêchèrent de jeter des sorts d'entrave sur leurs poignets après qu'ils aient croisé leurs bras dans le dos. Harry testa la résistance des liens. Ils tenaient.

"Tout le monde est prêt ?" Lee attendit un possible refus. Comme aucune voix ne s'éleva, Lee cria "Go !" au même moment qu'une forte sonnerie retentissait.

Malfoy se pencha en avant et prit quelques baies dans sa bouche. Il se tourna et Harry se pencha vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour les recevoir. Il essaya de ne pas prendre en compte l'érotisme de l'acte et d'ignorer les lèvres de Malfoy frôlant les siennes, de même que l'humidité qui n'était pas seulement due au jus.

Quand la bouche de Harry fut pleine, il se tourna et les cracha dans le seau puis se retourna pour voir Malfoy déjà penché vers lui la bouche pleine. Ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues et Harry supposa que les siennes l'étaient aussi. Il sourit un moment puis les lèvres de Malfoy furent de nouveau sur les siennes et sa langue poussa les myrtilles dans la bouche de Harry. Quand il déposa les baies, Harry risqua un regard vers les autres équipes. Les jeunes filles avançaient vite et semblaient avoir pris un bon rythme.

Nigel et Brendan avaient l'air maladroit à se pencher l'un vers l'autre alors qu'un espace énorme séparait leurs pieds. Harry se demandait si lui et Malfoy donnaient la même impression. Son esprit fixé là-dessus, il s'approcha plus près de Malfoy qui faillit lui rentrer dedans par surprise quand il se tourna.

Harry se pencha vers lui, pensant que la différence de taille était à leur avantage cette fois – puisque Malfoy était un peu plus grand que lui il pouvait utiliser la gravité pour l'aider à pousser les baies dans la bouche de Harry.

_Concentre-toi sur l'épreuve_, s'admonesta Harry. Et pas sur le fait que Malfoy était pratiquement en train de l'_embrasser_. Pas plus que sur le choc qu'il ressentait quand la langue de Malfoy poussait sur sa lèvre inférieure et envoyait de dangereuses ondes de chaleur à travers son sang.

Harry était tellement focalisé sur l'épreuve en elle-même qu'il ne remarqua pas le drapeau se lever. Il se retourna vers Malfoy se cognant contre lui dans un état presque second. Les mains de Malfoy le stabilisèrent – les liens s'étaient détachés lorsque le drapeau s'était levé.

"Potter, prends l'indice. On a fini !"

Harry le fixa, clignant des yeux puis regarda le drapeau qui s'était relevé derrière le seau plein. Une enveloppe contenant l'indice se balançait en haut du drapeau. Malfoy passa devant lui et l'arracha avant de prendre la main de Harry et de le tirer hors de la tente d'un pas rapide. Il le lâcha une fois dehors.

Harry essuya le jus de baie sur son menton, maculant son bras. Il devait avoir l'air effrayant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, ses yeux scannaient la colline couverte d'arbres puis il regarda le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains.

"Là !" dit-il. "Le chemin à droite. Allez viens, les filles du salon de thé sont devant nous, encore !"

La bouche et le menton de Malfoy étaient bleu-violacé. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été salement battu.

Harry eut un petit rire.

"Ferme-la, Potter. Tu n'as pas l'air mieux."

Les muscles des jambes de Harry le brûlaient alors qu'il essayait de suivre le rythme de Malfoy. Ses efforts antérieurs étaient en train de faire des ravages. Heureusement, la pente continua sur une courte distance avant qu'un bâtiment en bois n'apparaisse.

Lee Jordan se tenait sur une avancée couverte en haut d'un escalier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de marches, une dizaine environ, mais Harry gémit en les voyant il n'était pas certain que ses cuisses puissent encore faire un effort même pour quelques marches. Porter Malfoy s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais – le blond était peut-être élancé et fin, mais il restait vachement lourd.

Malfoy trotta facilement en haut des escaliers et Harry se força pour le suivre, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il franchit la dernière marche. Il se plaça sur le tapis près de Malfoy et essaya de ne pas le regarder alors que Lee leur adressait un sourire.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Félicitations, Harry, Draco, vous êtes la deuxième équipe à avoir fini cette étape. Vous êtes sauvés de l'élimination."_

Ron poussa une exclamation et donna une claque sur l'épaule de Neville. Ce maudit épisode avait été intense, ne montrant que les équipes pendant qu'elles accomplissaient les épreuves, ne laissant pas deviner laquelle était en tête jusqu'à ce que les filles du salon de thé arrivent sur le tapis.

"Je savais qu'ils y arriveraient ! La deuxième place ! C'est pas si mal. Ils n'ont pas gagné le droit d'aller faire un shopping de folie sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais au moins Harry n'a pas dû embrasser Malfoy pour rien."

"Ron, ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser." Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça y ressemblait beaucoup pour moi," dit Neville

"J'ai remarqué que vous ne pouviez pas quitter des yeux les _pouffiasses _alors qu'elles s'embrassaient," répondit Hermione. "Aucun de vous."

Ron pointa un doigt dans sa direction. "Hé ! Je t'ai vu reluquer les dresseurs de dragons !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" protesta-t-elle, mais ses joues s'étaient enflammées.

Ron lui jeta seulement un regard satisfait et se retourna vers l'écran pour voir Rita Skeeter et sa partenaire diabolique arriver troisième.

"Booooouh !" Ron et Neville conspuèrent l'écran. Hermione ne dit rien, ce qui, dans le langage de Ron, revenait à un encouragement.

ooOOooOOoo

Le bâtiment était en réalité une auberge moderne. Même s'il était encore tôt en ce début d'après-midi, ils en avaient terminé avec les épreuves du jour et étaient libres de profiter des commodités, incluant une piscine et un sauna. Ils avaient la possibilité de commander de la nourriture dans un petit café qui se trouvait juste à côté (en utilisant leurs précieux Gallions supplémentaires) ou d'attendre qu'on leur donne un repas plus tard dans la journée.

Draco n'avait pas faim, pas après son indigestion de myrtilles. Il avait failli s'étouffer une fois ou deux, sans parler du fait qu'il pouvait encore sentir leur goût.

Les filles du salon de thé étaient assises sur deux sofas dans une salle commune ouverte. Lee Jordan était visible à travers une grande fenêtre et il était clair que les filles attendaient de voir quels participants allaient être éliminés.

Un assistant tendit à Potter une sorte de paquet de bienvenue. Potter l'ouvrit sans douceur et récupéra sa baguette avant de tendre la boite à Draco. Le blond la prit et sortit sa propre baguette avant de s'affaler sur un sofa couvert d'un tissu vert et marron généreusement parsemé d'imprimés d'animaux des bois. Il frissonna. Un deuxième assistant apporta à Potter le sac à dos contenant leurs affaires.

"Assieds-toi, Potter," dit-il en donnant une petite tape sur le sofa.

"J'ai besoin de me laver," répondit le brun.

Le paquet contenait aussi une clé en cuivre avec une étiquette ronde tenue par un fil torsadé.

"Apparemment on va de nouveau être colocataires," dit Draco en faisant se balancer la clé. "Chambre 27."

Potter regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Draco se retourna et aperçut Rita Skeeter et Gertrude Acrimony se tenant devant Lee Jordan.

"Merde," marmonna Draco. "J'avais espéré qu'elles seraient les prochaines à partir."

Potter hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à côté de Draco, enfin, juste lorsque Rita Skeeter et sa comparse entraient, l'air suffisant. Draco les ignora.

"Tu es dans un sale état," dit Draco tentant de prendre le menton de Potter de la main. Potter eut un mouvement de recul et un éclat passa dans son regard, mais Draco fronça seulement les sourcils et l'attrapa de nouveau. "Oh, reste tranquille. Tu es toujours mignon, juste un peu trop... bleu."

"Je – quoi ?"

"Reste tranquille," répéta Draco. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage de Potter.

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent, mais Potter ne chercha pas à se dégager. Draco se concentra et murmura un sort, effaçant la teinte bleutée des lèvres et du menton de Potter.

"Donne-moi le miroir dans le sac."

"Il y a un miroir ?" s'étonna Potter.

"Bien sûr qu'il y a un miroir. Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur la survie ? Tu dormais pendant _tous _nos cours de formation ?"

Potter se renfrogna, mais chercha docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le miroir et le tende à Draco. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant les dresseurs de dragons, barbouillés de violet. Nigel leva la main et adressa un sourire à Potter. Draco grinça des dents.

"Il reste deux équipes," annonça Draco en se regardant dans le miroir. Il se jeta le même sort afin de retrouver son habituel teint clair puis il chercha l'approbation du regard de Potter.

"Toujours aussi beau," dit Potter en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco planta le bout de sa baguette dans son abdomen. "Hey !" s'exclama Potter en se frottant.

"Un Gallion que Allin et Jessyka perdent," dit Draco dans un chuchotement.

"Quoi ? Non impossible, les filles devaient transférer beaucoup plus de baies."

"Donc c'est un pari ?" demanda Draco.

"Ouais." Potter tendit sa main et Draco la prit.

"On serre des mains, Potter ? Le dernier défi vous a fait devenir homosexuel, ou c'est juste la compagnie ?" La voix de Rita Skeeter était stridente et suffisante comme d'habitude.

Potter libéra la main de Draco et lui lança regard furieux.

"Bonjour, Draco," dit-elle.

"Rita," répondit Draco évasivement.

"Je t'ai vu jeter un sort. Tu peux me le faire ?" Demanda-t-elle. Sa voix avait plongé dans des tons qui pouvaient seulement être considérés comme suggestifs.

"Draco n'est pas votre genre." Lâcha Potter avec hargne. "Pas de carapace ou d'antennes."

Draco regarda Potter, surpris de l'utilisation de son prénom par Potter mais aussi par cette défense inattendue. Il avait presque l'air jaloux, mais Draco supposait que Potter détestait tellement Rita qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son comportement.

"Touché, Potter," admit Rita. Elle se rapprocha de Draco tapotant son visage entaché. "Un coup de main, amour ?"

Draco soupira mentalement et jeta le sort pour la nettoyer. Il l'avait trouvée odieuse et sans scrupules à l'époque de Poudlard, même lorsqu'il l'avait utilisée pour tourmenter son ennemi juré. Même si voir Potter bouillir de rage était toujours un spectacle qui méritait d'être vu. La magie semblait crépiter de tous les pores de sa peau et Draco s'attendait presque à voir les vitres de la pièce voler en éclat.

Potter fut distrait avant que cela n'arrive. La porte s'était ouverte sur les filles échevelées, sanglotant à moitié probablement de soulagement.

"Espèce de salopard !" s'exclama Potter. "Comment tu as su ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. Il avait vu les membres du groupe faire tomber leur bol de baies, obligeant le personnel à leur en apporter un autre, et ils avaient perdu un temps précieux qu'il était impossible à rattraper.

"Tu me dois un Gallion, Potter."

"Fais-moi une facture." Après ça, Potter se leva et tendit sa main. Draco allait presque – _presque – _se redresser et la prendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Potter voulait quelque chose. "Donne-moi la clé. Je veux déposer ce sac à dos et avec un peu de chance prendre un bain chaud."

"Je viens avec toi" dit Draco.

Potter haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Draco l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe et commença à les monter. Après une dizaine de pas, Draco remarqua qu'il était à la traîne et décida d'arrêter d'admirer le cul de Potter afin de pouvoir le rattraper et regarder Potter qui semblait un peu pâle et tendu.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Draco.

Potter acquiesça sèchement. "Juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir une course d'obstacle en portant ton - "

Draco fut heureux que Potter ne finisse pas cette phrase, car il était certain qu'elle aurait été peu flatteuse et cela l'aurait probablement obligé à riposter et ils se seraient encore disputés.

"Donne-moi le sac," dit Draco. Il prit le sac des mains de Potter avant qu'il ne proteste. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de la taille de Potter et força l'homme à se reposer sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Siffla Potter.

"Je t'aide à monter les escaliers, invalide."

"Arrête ça, ils sont probablement en train de nous regarder."

"Je croyais que le défi d'aujourd'hui était supposé te guérir de ton homophobie," déclara Draco ne le lâchant pas même si les mots de Potter avaient été blessants. Bien sûr le Sauveur ne devait pas être vu malmené par son partenaire. Les Abeilles-Espionnes étaient partie pour le reste de la journée, mais pas Rita Skeeter et sa plume démoniaque.

"Je ne suis pas homophobe !" dit Potter. A la surprise de Draco, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et s'y accrocha, permettant à Draco de vraiment l'aider à monter. "Et merci, mes jambes et mon dos sont douloureux."

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, Potter essaya de se détacher, mais Draco ignora ses efforts. Il étudia les portes, cherchant la 27. Evidemment, elle était au bout du couloir. Il libéra Potter afin de déverrouiller la porte et la poussa pour l'ouvrir.

La chambre faisait deux fois la taille du chalet rustique dans le canyon en Arizona. Deux lits étaient couverts de minces couvertures avec les mêmes motifs de faune sauvage que sur les sofas en bas. Une table basse les séparait et une lampe magique posée dessus s'alluma quand ils entrèrent.

Potter balança son sac vers le petit bureau. Il atterrit un pied plus loin, mais Potter alla s'asseoir sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures, encore incrustées de boue séchée.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'on a une salle de bain privée." Dit Potter.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de l'autre côté de la chambre et regarda à l'intérieur. "On a une salle de bain privée."

"Dieu merci."

Draco entra à l'intérieur et tourna les robinets. La baignoire était un bassin en marbre assez grand pour contenir quatre personnes. Tourner le robinet fit couler une trombe d'eau d'un endroit non visible, remplissant rapidement le bassin. Draco trempa sa main dans l'eau et jeta un sort pour la chauffer un peu plus. Un autre sort invoqua des bulles.

"Ton bain est prêt, Potter," appela Draco.

Potter entra et regarda l'eau, dubitatif. "Elle bout ?"

Draco lui lança un regard perçant et remit sa main dans l'eau. "Ce sont des bulles, espèce de mufle. Pour te masser."

"Oh. Merci, alors." Potter retira son tee-shirt et les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent à la soudaine vue des muscles abdominaux de Potter et de son torse lisse.

"Profite de ton bain," dit Draco. Il fut choqué d'entendre sa voix se briser légèrement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'enfuit.

~TBC~

Note de l'auteur : Oui, la course insensée du porté d'épouse existe vraiment en Finlande ! Les compétiteurs s'entraînent et tout pour pouvoir la faire !:D


	4. Chapter 4

Hop, coucou tout le monde !

Oui, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, si c'est pas magique ça ! Bon en vrai c'est plus pour me faire pardonner de mon affreux retard :p

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ok ça fait quatre fois, mais je ne le dirais jamais assez, cette traduction est pour **Artoung** ! Il faut dire qu'elle m'aide beaucoup, énormément, passionnément, à la folie !

La fiction est encore et toujours de **Cheryl Dyson**, d'ailleurs vous trouverez sa note en bas !

Je tiens à remercier **haniPyanfar** pour sa correction, merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Bien, bien, bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry reposa sa tête en arrière sur un lainage enroulé dont il se servit comme oreiller. Il laissa l'eau chaude apaiser ses muscles endoloris. Les bulles aidaient vraiment, elles donnaient l'impression de cibler les zones douloureuses, les martelant doucement par petits jets. Harry se fit une note mentale de demander ce sort à Malfoy plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à Malfoy. Qui, pour une raison quelconque, était sympa avec lui. Il considéra les possibles motivations de Malfoy pendant un moment avant d'abandonner et de juste penser à la façon dont le blond l'avait aidé à monter les escaliers. Et son odeur – honnêtement c'était un crime que ce crétin puisse sentir aussi bon après une journée à creuser des pierres, à parcourir une course d'obstacles sous un soleil de plomb (ou à s'accrocher alors que Harry courait, en tout cas), et à effectuer un défi ridicule impliquant des myrtilles...

Harry grommela et réalisa qu'il ne pourra plus jamais regarder, sentir ou goûter une myrtille sans penser à Draco Malfoy, sans se rappeler la sensation de ses lèvres et du frôlement de sa langue sur sa bouche.

"Bordel," grogna Harry, il s'enfonça dans l'eau, maudissant son érection. Il ne pouvait pas se branler avec Malfoy de l'autre côté de la porte, alors qu'il pouvait entrer à tout moment. Et il ne pouvait _particulièrement _pas se branler en pensant à Malfoy parce que ça serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

Il se poussa loin du rebord et plongea sous l'eau, se concentrant pour shampouiner ses cheveux. Il se frotta pour se débarrasser de la crasse et des traces de baies jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et qu'il ne risque plus de se trouver dans une situation gênante.

Il sortit de la baignoire, se sentant rafraîchi et plus autant fatigué. Après s'être rapidement essuyé les cheveux, il enroula une autre serviette autour de sa taille et quitta de la salle de bain. Malfoy était allongé sur l'un des lits, lisant un journal. Il regarda à peine Harry, qui passa devant lui pour chercher ses vêtements dans le sac à dos. Ils avaient utilisé un Charme de Rétrécissement sur plusieurs affaires pour pouvoir en prendre un maximum sans rajouter de poids, espérant que leurs baguettes seraient accessibles.

Harry prit un minuscule tee-shirt rouge et récupéra sa baguette pour pouvoir lui rendre sa taille normale.

"Ne t'habille pas tout de suite," dit Malfoy.

Harry le regarda, surpris. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Malfoy balança le journal un peu plus loin. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le magasin de souvenirs en bas. J'ai aussi commandé un dîner à emporter pour qu'on n'ait pas à se mêler aux autres. Tu as l'air trop fatigué pour socialiser."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Nous sommes supposés surveiller nos dépenses."

"On a été très économe pour l'instant. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Maintenant allonge-toi sur le ventre sur ton lit."

La voix de Malfoy était très pragmatique, mais Harry resta bouche bée, les mots avaient déréglé le processus normal de ses pensées.

"Pour un massage, idiot. J'ai acheté cette huile en bas et les natifs ne jurent que par elle. Une concoction organique finlandaise spéciale. Et ça sent le chocolat."

"Tu vas me faire un massage ?" demanda Harry.

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle va te masser toute seule." Malfoy examina la bouteille argentée en haussant un sourcil. "Non, c'est écrit : bien secouer et appliquer sur la peau. Cela suggère une application manuelle."

"Très drôle," grommela Harry, mais il décida que c'était stupide de laisser passer l'opportunité d'avoir les mains de Malfoy sur lui. Même si cette seule pensée fit tressauter son sexe d'anticipation. Il n'aurait qu'à faire bien attention de rester sur le ventre. Il haussa les épaules et se traîna jusqu'au lit avant de s'affaler sur les oreillers et de les arranger pour un maximum de confort, tout en veillant à ne pas faire tomber sa serviette dans le processus.

Malfoy s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et Harry haleta quand l'huile fraîche fut vaporisée sur son dos. "C'est trop froid ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Non," répondit Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la main de Malfoy étala le produit et commença à le masser. Après un moment l'autre main rejoignit la première et les longs doigts pressèrent les épaules douloureuses de Harry. Le brun grogna de plaisir. Les mains de Malfoy s'immobilisèrent pendant un moment puis recommencèrent à bouger et à presser plus durement. "Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?"

"Parce que je veux gagner et t'avoir tout cassé et inutile m'éloigne de la victoire."

Harry rit et se détendit un peu, tressaillant quand les doigts de Malfoy s'enfoncèrent dans un point qui lui faisait particulièrement mal. "Très Serpentard."

"Bien sûr," répliqua Malfoy.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux et Harry respira profondément le parfum : un magnifique mélange de chocolat, de vanille et d'épices qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'était très érotique et il sentait ses muscles se détendre à chaque caresse de Malfoy.

"Tu es bon à ça," déclara-t-il et il reçut un grognement évasif pour toute réponse. Les mains de Malfoy poussèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans le bas de son dos, ses pouces réussissant à effacer d'imperceptibles nœuds dont il ignorait l'existence. Harry bâilla, se sentant outrageusement détendu et pensant que son coéquipier avait raté sa vocation. Il aurait dû travailler dans un spa.

Malfoy passa aux jambes de Harry, commençant par ses chevilles pour ensuite remonter. Harry se sentit s'assoupir, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux mains de Malfoy et à l'odeur de chocolat. Le rythme de Malfoy était à la fois séduisant et calmant : il empoignait, poussait, pressait, poussait, empoignait, poussait, caressait, empoignait, poussait, pressait... C'étaient les caresses qui atteignaient le plus Harry, Malfoy l'effleurait doucement avant que ses doigts n'atteignent un nouvel endroit. Combinées à l'état détendu de Harry, c'était comme si elles envoyaient un courant électrique, voyageant directement vers son sexe qui était agréablement dur.

Harry imagina une fois ou deux que Malfoy glissait ses mains sous la serviette et massait autre chose que ses jambes... puis son fantasme se fondit dans un rêve.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco arrivait au pli des fesses de Potter, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu un son provenant de l'homme étendu depuis un petit moment.

"Potter ?"

Silence. Ce connard s'était endormi. Draco soupira et décida qu'il rouillait. C'était ça ou Potter n'était tout simplement pas intéressé, ce qui était plus que probable malgré les rougissements de l'Auror.

Draco débattit intérieurement pendant un moment puis plaça ses mains sous le tissu et le repoussa comme s'il s'agissait d'un accident, dévoilant le cul stupéfiant de Potter. Draco l'avait admiré sous le pantalon et sous le ridicule short Moldu du brun, mais il n'était pas préparé à voir une telle perfection. Les fesses de Potter étaient douces et très appétissantes, avec sur les côtés d'adorables fossettes qui semblaient supplier le toucher des mains, de la bouche, de la langue de Draco...

Draco enleva ses mains d'un geste brusque, effrayé par ce que Potter aurait vu s'il s'était réveillé. Il l'aurait vu rougissant et haletant, avec une fâcheuse raideur grandissante entre les jambes. Salazar ! Cela faisait-il si longtemps pour qu'il ait un début d'érection à la pensée de molester un homme endormi ? Draco remit la serviette sur les fesses de Potter pour de bon. Après un moment, il se leva et tira une couverture du coin du lit dont il le drapa maladroitement. Elle ne couvrait que les jambes de Potter, mais il ne risquait pas d'attraper froid.

Draco descendit pour annuler le dîner et acheter une bouteille de Firewhiskey à la place. Il avait l'impression que la nuit serait longue.

ooOOooOOoo

"Ça a commencé ?" demanda Hermione de la cuisine.

"Juste les redifs," répondit Ron.

"J'adore les redifs," annonça Luna. "Tu remarques toujours des choses différentes en regardant une deuxième fois, je trouve."

"Ouais, comme combien le pull de Rita Skeeter est laid," marmonna Neville.

Ron éclata de rire, mais Luna répondit, "J'aime assez cette nuance de turquoise, mais les boutons ne vont pas du tout avec cette veste. Si elle en avait utilisé des plus petits, d'un ton jonquille, ça aurait doublé les véritables effets de protection contre … "

"Hermione, tu as besoin d'aide ?" appela Ron, espérant échapper à un autre long discours de Luna sur ses créatures imaginaires. En réalité, Ron priait pour qu'elles soient toutes imaginaires, parce que si les booteans (ou quel que soit le nom qu'elle leur donnait) étaient réels, alors Ron ne pourrait plus jamais dormir.

"Tu peux aller chercher la bierreaubeurre ?"

Ron fit un sourire d'excuse à Neville, qui fixait l'écran sans faire attention à lui. Le temps que Ron revienne accompagné de Hermione, l'écran montrait les concurrents.

"Harry et Draco se tiennent beaucoup plus près," commenta Luna. "Ils ont partagé des expériences qui ont dû les lier. C'est bon à voir."

Ron releva la tête d'un coup. Il supposa que ça devait être vrai. Harry et Malfoy étaient si proches que leurs coudes se touchaient et Harry avait carrément souri lorsque Malfoy s'était penché vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose. "Lier," grommela-t-il. "Mais bien sûr." Mais il se posait des questions.

" … _voyager jusqu'à Helsinki et ensuite par bateau jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg, en Russie. Là vous chercherez votre prochain indice !" _disait Lee Jordan. _"Les véhicules vous attendent pour vous mener au port. Prêts ? GO !"_

Les concurrents détalèrent comme un seul homme, courant vers les voitures Moldues qui attendaient juste à côté.

"Russie ?" questionna Ron dubitatif.

ooOOooOOoo

La traversée jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg était surtout ennuyeuse. C'était un bateau utilitaire et tous les passagers se tenaient dans une salle commune qui contenait des tables en fer clouées au sol et des bancs tournés vers la mer. La vue était particulièrement assommante étant donnée la météo. D'abord il y avait eu de la brume et elle était devenue ensuite de plus en plus sombre. Rien n'était visible de la fenêtre à part un ciel gris et une mer encore plus grise.

Malfoy et Brendan avaient rejoint un groupe de Moldus et apprenaient à jouer au poker, entre autre. Nigel s'était assis à côté de Harry et blablatait au sujet des dragons, ce qui rendait l'Auror nostalgique, en pensant à Charlie Weasley qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment.

Très régulièrement, Malfoy lui jetait un regard venimeux, ce qui était assez déroutant étant donné qu'il avait été extraordinairement gentil plus tôt. Quand Harry s'était réveillé vers minuit, il s'était assis et avait cligné des yeux, un peu perdu. Malfoy s'était endormi dans le second lit. La serviette de Harry avait roulé en boule sur le matelas à côté de lui, et une de ses fesses était gelée parce qu'elle était restée non couverte.

Son visage s'était embrasé à l'idée qu'il s'était endormi nu sous les mains de Malfoy. Pas que Malfoy s'en serait pris à lui... Il avait écarté le sentiment de déception qu'il avait ressenti à cette pensée et s'était dépêché de retrouver son pyjama et de l'enfiler avant de retourner dans le lit. Sous les couvertures cette fois.

En y repensant, Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer. L'huile de massage était dans son sac à dos et il doutait de pouvoir sentir l'odeur du chocolat sans penser à Malfoy maintenant. Il regarda vers son partenaire et trouva les yeux de Malfoy fixés sur lui, lançant des flammes, puis il réalisa que la main de Nigel était sur son bras, le secouant gentiment.

"Harry, tu vas bien ?"

Harry se concentra sur Nigel et se força à sourire. "Oui, excuse-moi. Je pensais à quelque chose."

"Ça devait être intense," dit Nigel en riant.

"Intense," acquiesça Harry. Tout était intense quand ça concernait Malfoy. Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour irriter son partenaire. Il avait été parfaitement amical quand Harry s'était réveillé. Il était même allé lui chercher le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il s'habillait. Quoi que Harry ait pu mal faire, ça devait avoir eu lieu après qu'ils soient montés dans le bateau.

Il tourna son regard vers Rita Skeeter, qui était en train d'interviewer une des sautilleuses. Rita posait de temps à autre des questions à tous les participants, excepté Harry, bien sûr. Elle avait posé des questions sottes à Malfoy, se montrant curieuse de connaître sa couleur, son équipe de Quidditch, ou encore son couturier préférés. Harry n'avait pas été mécontent de remarquer qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses à ces questions.

Harry essaya d'ignorer les regards noirs de Malfoy et de se concentrer sur Nigel pour le reste du voyage. Il était du genre sympa, un peu ennuyant, mais c'était mieux que de bavarder avec les sautilleuses qui avaient tellement tendance à ricaner qu'elles donnaient un mal de crâne à Harry à chaque fois.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Saint-Pétersbourg et montèrent dans un bus à l'allure terrifiante fourni pour les transporter. Il avançait à une vitesse hallucinante aussi bien dans les rues presque vides que celles encombrées de voitures et de piétons, Harry avait presque hurlé de terreur à plusieurs reprises et s'était accroché à la courroie en cuir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Même Malfoy et les filles du salon de thé étaient un peu verts en sortant du bus. Ils descendirent en face d'un luxueux immeuble richement décoré avec d'immenses colonnes blanches entre des murs couleur menthe. Les colonnes et les embrasures des fenêtres avaient été embellies de fioritures en or, Harry était incapable de les nommer, mais il était certain qu'elles avaient un nom architectural compliqué.

"Un magnifique style Rococo," murmura Malfoy, provoquant un regard suspicieux de Harry. Evidemment ce connard connaissait les termes techniques.

Lee Jordan les attendait. "Bienvenue en Russie, mes chers compétiteurs. Vous avez participé à pas mal d'épreuves physiques jusqu'à maintenant, mais il est temps d'exercer vos facultés mentales. Ce fantastique bâtiment derrière nous est le Musée de l'Ermitage. Il est rempli d'impressionnantes œuvres d'art, de mobiliers et de merveilles architecturales. Vous êtes autorisés à garder votre baguette pour cette épreuve – croyez moi, vous en aurez besoin. Sachez tout de même qu'il s'agit d'un musée Moldu et l'utilisation de baguette devra être discrète. Des points seront supprimés dans le cas où vous seriez surpris par des Moldus à utiliser la magie, et oui, des Oubliators sont prêts à intervenir si une telle erreur se produisait."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres compétiteurs. Nigel se mordait la lèvre et avait l'air nerveux.

"A l'intérieur, cachés parmi des centaines d'œuvres artistiques, ont été sélectionnées des pièces de création sorcière. Il y aura un seul objet magique dans une salle sur cinq. Votre travail sera d'identifier ces objets et de correctement les lister. Comment les découvrir vous revient. Ça ne sera pas une épreuve facile. Vous aurez un temps limite de quatre heures, mais les gagnants recevront un prix et les perdants feront l'objet de pénalité pour la prochaine épreuve. Des questions ?"

Il n'y en eut pas. Des petits carnets furent donnés à chaque équipe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Malfoy en triturant un petit objet dans ses mains.

Harry le prit en soupirant. "C'est un crayon. Pour écrire."

"Tu pourras écrire, donc."

"Bien," claqua la voix de Harry.

"Vous connaissez les règles," dit fortement Lee. "Rappelez-vous, quatre heures ! Le décompte commence... MAINTENANT !"

Les sautilleuses se mirent à courir vers la rampe devant l'entrée principale du musée, suivies d'un pas plus mesuré par les dresseurs de dragons. Rita Skeeter et Gertrude Acrimony se concertaient déjà à voix basses. Les filles du salon de thé les avaient contournées pour se diriger en marchant vers le musée.

"Donc ?" demanda Harry à son partenaire capricieux.

"Après toi, Potter."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en route. À l'intérieur, il se figea de pure stupéfaction. La salle était immense, remplie de colonnes blanches soutenant des arches massives au plafond. Les parties de murs laissées libres par les colonnes étaient peintes d'un ton jaune apaisant. Le sol était marbré en damier blanc et gris ce qui pouvait sembler bizarre, mais en réalité, cela faisait ressortir la beauté des murs et du plafond.

"Wow," souffla Harry.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard attristé et traversa rapidement la pièce, obligeant Harry à quasiment courir pour maintenir le rythme.

"Attends ! Tu vas trop vite ! Comment veux-tu qu'on sache quels objets sont magiques si tu les regardes à la vitesse d'un balai ?"

"Je sais déjà de quel objet il s'agit, Potter. Je t'emmène juste loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour que les autres n'entendent pas." Malfoy s'arrêta en face d'un grand vase de couleur sombre et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour l'examiner.

"C'est ça ?" demanda Harry à voix basse.

"Bien sûr que non. Honnêtement. J'essaye de déstabiliser les autres. C'était le Laocoon."

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers les filles, qui rodaient à côté d'un buste roman et jetaient des regards curieux dans leur direction. "Le quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Le Laocoon. De Triscorni." Malfoy leva les yeux et arracha la brochure et le crayon des mains de Harry pour noter les informations.

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Tu n'as pas remarqué le design du serpent ? On a une réplique au Manoir. D'ailleurs, Triscorni était un sorcier. C'est de notoriété publique. Cet objet-là était simple, apparemment un échauffement. Continuons."

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la quatrième pièce, le cerveau de Harry était en surchauffe. Il essayait toujours de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un avait fabriqué un vase de la taille d'une fontaine quand Malfoy s'arrêta.

"Potter, lance un Traceur."

"Un quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Juste, fais-le."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Et je me concentre sur quoi ?"

"Pas de concentration, juste lance-le."

Harry allait répliquer, mais il réalisa que Malfoy était sans doute plus intelligent que lui, du moins sur ce point. Il regarda rapidement les Moldus autour de lui et lança un Sortilège de Traceur sans se concentrer sur quoi que soit de particulier.

Un jet rosâtre sortit du bout de sa baguette, tournoyant en une spirale trouble, et se dissipa dans une brume rose.

"Bien, ça n'a pas marché," annonça Harry d'un ton quelque peu suffisant.

"Attends."

La brume plana puis se concentra une fois encore en une bille plus sombre qui vola dernière eux avant d'atterrir sur un objet derrière une vitrine en verre. Malfoy hocha la tête.

"La couronne. Très bien. Bon travail, Potter." Le blond se dirigea vers une autre vitrine avant de sortir le carnet et de noter leur découverte. Harry regarda la couronne de plus près. Elle était magnifique, faite de feuilles d'or entrelacées et fixées par une seule pierre rouge. _Les couleurs de Gryffondor_, remarqua Harry avec amusement, il décida de ne pas partager cette idée avec Malfoy.

"Pourquoi c'est magique ?" questionna Harry alors qu'ils allaient vers la prochaine salle.

"Ce n'est pas magique en soi, Potter. Elle a été créée avec de la magie. Soit dans l'artisanat soit dans la fabrication. C'est très difficile d'utiliser la magie comme un outil artistique. Ça demande une dextérité particulière."

"Est-ce que tu as heu... une dextérité particulière ?" demanda Harry. Il aurait souhaité s'être coupé la langue quand les yeux gris de Malfoy glissèrent sur lui et qu'un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Ma dextérité particulière ne requiert pas de magie, Potter," répondit doucement Malfoy.

Harry rougit et n'osa pas rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se demanda où étaient passées les autres équipes. Les filles du salon de thé semblaient être passées rapidement devant eux, et Harry avait vu quelque fois les dresseurs de dragons, mais les autres n'étaient pas visibles.

Harry se retrouvait de plus en plus stupéfait par les connaissances de Malfoy. Il avait traversé une salle et se dirigeait vers une autre avant de s'arrêter pour écrire une note. Harry avait lu par dessus son épaule.

"La collection de calices ? Tu les as à peine regardés. Comme tu peux le dire ?"

"Outils d'alchimie. Très commun."

Heureusement, Malfoy s'abstenait de faire passer Harry pour un idiot. Le musée était immense et tellement rempli d'œuvres artistiques et architecturales que Harry était fatigué de s'émerveiller à chaque hall et devant chaque objet magnifique. Les objets magiques étaient variés sans réelle logique. Y était incluse une figurine gravée en ivoire étiquetée comme un "oiseau" mais qui ressemblait plus à un avion Moldu selon lui. Ou à un lézard. Ou c'était comme si quelqu'un avait commencé à sculpter une cuillère, qu'il en avait eu marre et avait laissé tomber.

Malfoy resta un long moment à regarder une antique tête de hache sculptée avec des animaux.

"Elle est magique ?" demanda finalement Harry. Malfoy secoua la tête alors qu'il se tendait.

"Seulement magique par son histoire, Potter. Tu ne te demandes pas qui l'a faite ? Un instrument de mort, et pourtant sa forme est belle. Ce n'est pas seulement une arme, c'est une œuvre d'art. Et l'artisan a passé un temps incalculable à graver des motifs dessus avec de simples outils... C'est incroyable."

"C'est Moldu."

Malfoy acquiesça. "L'art ne connaît aucune frontière. Sorcier, Moldu, sang-pur, sang-de-bourbe. Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance dans le domaine artistique."

"Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance dans _n'importe quel _domaine." contra Harry. Il regarda l'objet avec un œil neuf, imaginant les mains rugueuses d'un antique artisan attrapant le manche strié, le tournant vers la lumière pour mieux voir les sculptures, partageant le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il avait pu ressentir... Harry dirigea son regard vers Malfoy et sourit, ressentant une étrange connexion à travers leur mutuelle appréciation du travail d'une personne oubliée depuis longtemps. C'est extraordinairement intime et Harry en oublia presque de respirer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se redresse.

"L'heure tourne, Potter. Viens." Il avait repris son air sérieux, ouvrant la voie comme un dictateur se tenant devant ses troupes. Harry eut un sourire ironique et le suivit.

ooOOooOOoo

"_Et le délai est écoulé !" _hurlait Lee Jordan. _"Tous les participants ont atteint le tapis à temps, même Rita Skeeter et Gertrude Acrimony, qui sont arrivées au dernier moment. Vos listes ont été données aux juges pour être examinées, et les résultats ne devraient pas tarder."_

"Ils vont s'en sortir, tu crois ?" Ron était nerveux.

"Je ne crois pas que Harry reconnaîtrait La Mona Lisa même avec une grosse pancarte accrochée dessus." déclara Hermione, laconique.

"Mais Malfoy ?"

"Tu as été dans le Manoir Malfoy, tu te souviens ?" interrogea Luna.

Le regard de Ron se fixa sur Hermione. Les couleurs avaient disparu de son visage pendant un moment et Ron se releva d'un coup pour l'étreindre. Il était prêt à répondre vertement à Luna, mais le regard de celle-ci était scotché à l'écran. "Ouais," dit-il doucement. "Ouais, on s'en souvient."

Luna semblait insouciante. "Donc tu as vu de l'art. Draco s'en sortira très bien."

"Allons simplement regarder," dit Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sofa pour s'asseoir. Ron garda un bras autour d'elle en l'accompagnant.

"_Incroyable, nous avons une égalité," _annonçait Lee.

~TBC~

Note de l'Auteur : L'huile de massage Finlandaise existe vraiment. J'ai été terriblement tenté de la commander parce qu'elle avait l'air divine. Mais ça aurait été mieux d'avoir un blond pour l'appliquer... :D C'est mon chapitre préféré parce que l'Ermitage est INCROYABLE. Leur site web est stupéfiant j'ai passé une semaine entière à virtuellement visiter les pièces. Définitivement l'un des premiers endroits que j'aimerais visiter. La ville de Saint-Pétersbourg mérite des félicitations parce qu'elle est incroyablement magnifique. Et Draco était fabuleux dans ce chapitre, un fait que Harry commence tout juste à apprécier. *sourire*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de The Incredible Race !

Vous en avez l'habitude maintenant, mais je le répète au cas ou : Cette fiction appartient à la fabuleuse **Cheryl** **Dyson**, vous retrouverez sa note en bas.

La traduction en encore et toujours le cadeau de **Artoung **! Te M&M's coupine !

Un grand merci à **haniPyanfar** pour sa correction, ce chapitre en avait grandement besoin !

Je tenais à remercier les reviews anonymes !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Potter eut le souffle coupé et regarda Draco qui haussa les épaules. C'était un peu gratifiant, quelque part, de réaliser que Potter s'attendait à ce qu'ils gagnent.

"L'égalité est entre notre extraordinaire équipe d'Aurors et le duo des Meilleures Amies Pour Toujours !"

Kimmy et Lisa poussèrent des cris aigus, les mains jointes, sautillant sur place pendant un moment avec excitation.

"J'arrive pas à le croire," marmonna Potter.

"La brune est une sang-pur. Je pensais bien l'avoir reconnue. Je l'ai vue à la maison lors d'une des réceptions de ma mère. Elle est d'une très vieille lignée."

"Comme un caniche ?" questionna sèchement Potter.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude et lui adressa un regard noir. Potter rit et Draco sentit quelque chose se relâcher dans sa poitrine. Il avait été agacé que le putain de fanboy de Potter ait décidé de le monopoliser pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg, mais il supposait que son partenaire était simplement inconscient de l'intérêt de Nigel.

"Donc, nous allons devoir vous départager. Je vais vous montrer des photos d'œuvres d'art variées et vous devrez écrire si l'objet est Moldu ou Magique. Anna, s'il te plaît, donne ces cartes et ces plumes à nos équipes d'Aurors et de Meilleures Amies."

Draco prit la série de grandes cartes blanches et la plume. Potter se tenait à côté de lui, en se mordant la lèvre. Draco pensait à lui dire de ne pas faire ça, parce que c'était perturbant.

"Le premier objet est ..." Lee montra la photo d'une pièce de joaillerie.

"Honnêtement," marmonna Draco en écrivant. "C'est ridicule." Il avait écrit MAGIQUE sur la carte.

"Je l'ai déjà vu," murmura Potter.

"C'est possible. C'est le Diamant Hope," dit Draco dans un chuchotement.

"Oh oui !" dit Potter, l'air enthousiaste. "Il n'est pas - " Il se pencha vers Draco et ajouta "Maudit ?"

"Pourquoi serait-il maudit ?" demanda Draco en révélant sa carte quand ce fut exigé.

"Correct tous les deux ! En 1749 le Roi Louis XV ordonna qu'il soit retaillé et c'est le joaillier de sa cour, André Jacquemin, un célèbre Sorcier Français, qui lui a donné sa forme actuelle."

"Les Moldus croient qu'il est maudit. Beaucoup de choses horribles sont arrivées aux gens qui le possédaient."

"Des choses horribles arrivent aux gens tout le temps, Potter." Le jeune homme eut l'air déçu et pendant un instant Draco souhaita que cette saloperie d'objet soit vraiment maudit, rien que pour voir les yeux de Potter s'illuminer. Il soupira. Clairement la course affectait sa capacité à rationaliser.

La photo suivante était une peinture de Picasso. Draco et Kimmy – il savait que la brune était sa réelle concurrente, étant donné que la blonde avait l'air aussi perdue que Potter – répondirent correctement. Elle lui adressa un regard furieux.

"Hein ? Moldu ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas autorisé à répondre, Potter," rétorqua Draco.

Les trois photos suivantes furent identifiées correctement par eux deux, mais Draco remarquait que le challenge devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait simplement deviné pour la dernière photo, une peinture impressionniste dont il avait cru reconnaître le style, mais juste vaguement.

L'objet suivant était un pendentif en jade, de couleur ivoire, avec un symbole stylisé taillé au centre. "Merde," souffla Draco.

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter.

"L'art Asiatique n'est pas ma spécialité," reconnut Draco. "Mère ne l'a jamais aimé. Je vais devoir deviner."

"Cinquante pour cent de chance de tomber juste" dit gentiment Potter.

"Je suis au courant de ça," grogna Draco à travers sa mâchoire serrée et il écrivit MAGIQUE. Un très grand pourcentage d'art de Chine était magique. Pour cette raison, il réalisa soudain que l'objet avait de fortes chances d'être Moldu, il commença alors à raturer le mot et à le remplacer.

"Relevez les cartes !" hurla Lee.

"Putain." Draco releva sa carte et remarqua que Kimmy avait écrit MOLDU. La salope !

"C'était un objet Moldu ! Kimmy et Lisa ont remporté l'épreuve du Musée et n'importe quel objet de chez Fleury et Bott sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'une valeur maximale de cent Gallions. Félicitations aux Meilleures Amies Pour Toujours !"

Les braillements qui émanaient des filles auraient pu percer des tympans, Draco grimaça. La main de Potter se posa sur son épaule et se resserra. "Ça va," dit-il. "Tu étais incroyable. Vraiment."

A sa plus grande horreur, Draco se sentit rougir. "Merci, Potter," répondit-il simplement et il fut un peu déçu quand la main de Potter se resserra encore une fois avant de retomber.

ooOOooOOoo

Ron émit un sifflement moqueur et pensa, dégoûté, à jeter son biscuit vers l'écran, mais il savait que Hermione y trouverait à redire. Il le fourra donc à la place dans sa bouche et grommela entre les miettes. "Tête à claque."

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron," l'admonesta Hermione. "Ils y étaient presque. Les dresseurs de dragons sont arrivés les derniers." Elle semblait déçue.

"Bien," dit Ron après avoir avalé puis s'être essuyé la bouche avec le dos de sa main. "Ils ont la plus grosse pénalité. Harry et Draco n'ont que cinq minutes, c'est ça ?"

Neville hocha la tête. "Ouais. Ils seront capables de rattraper ce retard en un rien de temps."

Ils regardèrent les équipes monter sur leurs balais. Kimmy et Lisa partirent au signal de Lee, s'élançant du toit de l'Ermitage sous un sort de Désillusion pour ne pas être repérées par les Moldus. Le fait que le soleil se couchait aidait.

"Où vont-ils ?" demanda Luna, en revenant des toilettes.

"Chlisselbourg. Trente cinq kilomètres."

"Une balade tranquille." grommela Ron.

"La Forteresse de Orechek," ajouta Hermione. "Ils ont encore une épreuve avant l'élimination."

A ce moment-là, Harry et Malfoy s'envolèrent en faisant une course de vitesse. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs manches se frôlaient.

"Ouais ! Vas-y Harry !" hurla Ron. Il allait avoir besoin d'une autre bierreaubeurre.

ooOOooOOoo

"Elles sont là !" hurla Harry en plissant les yeux sous le vent. Il les pointa du doigt pour Malfoy. Il doutait que son partenaire puisse l'entendre par dessus les hurlements du vent.

Malfoy acquiesça et simultanément ils accélérèrent pour dépasser les filles. Harry combattait son envie de sourire. Dieu, mais que c'était bon de voler et avec Malfoy à côté de lui ! C'était presque comme dans une compétition de Quidditch où chacun d'eux poursuivait le Vif d'Or, excepté le sentiment d'amitié partagée.

Kimmy et Lisa volaient rapidement, penchées en avant sur leurs balais. Mais Harry et Malfoy les dépassèrent comme si elles faisaient du surplace. Des hurlements étouffés parvinrent à leurs oreilles et Malfoy leva nonchalamment une main pour leur dire au revoir alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et Harry savait qu'ils allaient devoir maintenir leur vitesse pour localiser leur destination avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Les lumières d'une petite ville étaient visibles et Malfoy prit les devant en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Harry le fit volontiers. Il supposait que le blond savait bien mieux que lui où aller, surtout que lui n'en avait aucune idée.

Malfoy plongeait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils rasent le fleuve, probablement le Fleuve Neva si c'était le même que celui qui s'écoulait à Saint-Pétersbourg, à côté de l'Ermitage. Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas quand le fleuve se termina pour devenir un large lac. A la place il prit la direction d'une petite île.

Il ralentit quand ils s'approchèrent et Harry observa attentivement l'endroit alors qu'ils tournaient autour. Définitivement, ça ressemblait à une forteresse, à en juger par le haut mur de pierres qui entourait presque entièrement tout le périmètre de l'île. Les toits pointus de trois tours se dressaient vers le ciel.

Une lumineuse place fuchsia marquait leur destination. Ils plongèrent tous les deux en trombe et se redressèrent au dernier moment, s'affrontant inconsciemment dans une Feinte de Wronski. Harry rit lorsqu'ils atterrirent brusquement devant les yeux écarquillés de la foule.

"Jolis mouvements, Malfoy," dit-il.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire narquois alors que Lee Jordan se remettait et s'avançait vers eux. "Félicitations à l'équipe des Aurors ! Ils sont arrivés les premiers une fois encore ! Mais l'épreuve n'est pas terminée !"

Le cœur de Harry sombra à cette nouvelle. _Merde, quoi encore ?_

"Quelque part dans la forteresse il y a un Tapis de la Victoire. Chaque équipe doit le localiser et la dernière équipe à l'atteindre sera éliminée. Harry et Draco, vous êtes en tête pour l'instant. Voyons si vous pouvez le rester ! Derrière cette porte vous trouverez votre dernière épreuve de la journée. Bonne chance !" Lee leva les yeux. "Voici maintenant l'équipe des Meilleures Amies suivie par les Filles du Salon de Thé !"

Harry et Malfoy lâchèrent tous les deux leurs balais et bondirent vers la porte indiquée. A l'intérieur, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une seule gardienne, une table et deux chaises. Sur la table reposait un verre rempli d'un liquide incolore d'apparence inoffensive.

"Bienvenue à Chlisselbourg," dit-elle avec un lourd accent Russe qui avait transformé "bienvenue" en "béiennevéniou". "Lequel d'entre vous est prêt pour l'épreuve de la vodka ?"

Harry fixa avec horreur le grand verre qui était devenu tout à coup menaçant. "L'épreuve de la Vodka ?"

Elle acquiesça. "L'emplacement du tapis final apparaîtra à la place du verre une fois qu'il sera vide. Un seul de vous peut le boire. Qui ça sera ?"

D'un coup, le verre avait l'air énorme. Il devait contenir au moins un litre de vodka.

"Je le ferai," annonça Malfoy.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux. Mon corps est plus lourd que le tien," protesta Harry.

"Potter, j'ai été sevré à l'alcool. Nous en buvions à chaque putain de réception que mes parents organisaient. Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu aux années où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envahi ma maison ?"

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Malfoy s'assit et prit le verre. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et commença à boire.

"Putain de merde," murmura Harry. Il prit l'autre chaise pour regarder nerveusement.

Malfoy descendit la moitié du verre avant de le reposer. Un frisson ravagea son corps mince et son visage rougit alors qu'il haletait. Harry grinça des dents par empathie. Il n'aimait pas le goût de la vodka et il savait que l'alcool devait mettre en feu l'œsophage de Malfoy.

Après un moment, Malfoy passa un bras sur son front et reprit le verre. "Santé, Potter !" lança-t-il et il but encore.

Il le finit presque cette fois. Harry rapprocha sa chaise et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je vais bien. C'est juste que je... n'aime pas beaucoup la vodka." Un autre frisson embrasa son corps et Harry espérait qu'il n'allait pas vomir. Le blond prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et avala la dernière gorgée.

Le verre se transforma immédiatement en carte. Malfoy la tendit à Harry, se leva et se dirigea vers le mur de pierre le plus proche pour s'y appuyer. "J'ai mangé aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas depuis le petit-déjeuner," répondit anxieusement Harry.

"Bon choix. Je vais être pas mal bourré dans environ trois minutes, Potter. Qu'est-ce que la carte montre ?"

Harry détacha ses yeux de Malfoy et examina le parchemin. "On doit aller à l'Ancienne Prison."

"Fabuleux. As-tu la moindre idée du lieu où elle se trouve ?"

Harry regarda la carte et essaya de faire le lien avec son souvenir du terrain avant qu'ils n'atterrissent. La carte ne donnait aucune indication de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. "Je pense oui, tu peux marcher ?"

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir. "Bien sûr que je peux marcher. Je reprends seulement ma respiration. Allons-y." Il avait l'air d'assez bien se tenir lorsqu'il s'écarta du mur et Harry hocha la tête.

"On doit traverser la cour intérieure."

"Et si les autres sont en train d'arriver ? Ils verront où on va, non ?"

"Un Charme de Désillusion ? C'est permis ?" demanda Harry à la femme, qui hocha la tête.

Harry lança rapidement le sort sur lui et Malfoy puis ils sortirent. Harry les avaient déguisés pour qu'ils puissent ressembler aux quelques touristes sorciers qu'ils avaient vu déambuler sur place. Il se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à fermer la forteresse aux Moldus pendant la durée de l'épreuve, puis il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Je déteste être saoul," dit Malfoy.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry en examinant le terrain. Il hocha la tête lorsqu'il repéra une zone qui avait l'air d'être l'Ancienne Prison. Il vit alors une paire de balais descendre juste au-dessus de lui et marcha plus vite lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Rita Skeeter et son acolyte. Il se demanda avec inquiétude si c'étaient les dernières à arriver.

"Aime pas perdre le contrôle," dit Malfoy. Il soupira fortement. "Je suis fatigué de marcher. Pourquoi on a lâché nos balais ? Voler serait plus rapide."

"Je ne pense pas que nous en aurons besoin," répliqua Harry.

"Ça t'apprendra à penser, Potter," dit Malfoy avec un grand mouvement de main. "Tu n'es pas très bon à ça."

Harry serra les dents, blessé. "Merci. Je suis au courant."

Malfoy fut silencieux pendant un moment et le bruit de leurs pas crissant sur le gravier sembla assourdissant. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et Harry plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans l'Ancienne Prison. La carte était très basique et imprécise, plus une ébauche qu'un schéma.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide," déclara subitement Malfoy.

Harry se retourna vers lui, essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise. Il tendit rapidement une main quand Malfoy trébucha. "Attention," dit-il.

"Il faut que je m'assoie." Malfoy s'appuyait lourdement sur Harry.

"Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir. On doit trouver ce putain de tapis, tu te souviens ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit éliminé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Malfoy releva la tête pour regarder Harry et fit la moue en acquiesçant. " 'Va gagner. 'Va foutre un coup de pied au cul à ces putains de filles et à tes fanboys chasseurs de dragons."

"Dresseurs," corrigea Harry, amusé malgré lui. "Dresseurs de dragons."

Malfoy s'écarta de lui. "M'en fiche," dit-il avec hargne. "Chasseurs, dresseurs, baiseurs de dragons. Des salopards, 'articulièrement ce Nigel."

Harry le regarda en clignant des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Nigel ? Il est gentil."

Malfoy le fusilla du regard. "Je te déteste, Potter."

Harry soupira. "Oui, je sais. Tu peux te remettre en marche pour qu'on puisse finir ce fichu concours et te trouver un lit pour cuver ton excès de consommation de vodka ?"

Malfoy se redressa et commença à marcher. Même si sa démarche n'était pas stable, il allait au moins dans la bonne direction. "D'accord. Tu vas pro'blement faire le mur pendant la nuit pou' aller voir ce salopard de Nigel."

Les mots de Malfoy rendaient Harry perplexe et il décida d'accuser la vodka. "Je ne ferai pas le mur pour aller voir Nigel. Maintenant tais-toi et concentre-toi sur la marche, okay ?"

Malfoy pinça ses lèvres et continua d'avancer. Le temps que Harry trouve la bonne partie du château, la porte, et les escaliers menant vers le bas, Malfoy s'était accroché à lui et se plaignait amèrement.

"J'ai froid. Arrête le vent, Potter."

"Il n'y a pas de vent ici, Malfoy. Tu m'étouffes. Tu crois que tu peux desserrer ta prise un petit peu ? Pas autant ! Merde, tu vas tomber dans les escaliers et te casser le cou ! Tiens-toi juste à moi, mais ne m'étouffe pas, okay ?"

Ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers et Harry essayait de ne pas penser à combien c'était bon d'avoir Malfoy blotti contre lui, même s'il ressemblait plus à un poids mort. "Tu sens bon, Potter," dit Malfoy en tirant Harry encore plus vers lui pour enfouir son nez dans son cou et le respirer. Les capacités de réflexions de Harry le désertèrent pendant un moment.

"Malfoy, heu..."

"Est-ce que tu as bon goût, aussi ?"

"Oh mon dieu," dit Harry alors que la langue de Malfoy le léchait par à-coups et glissait le long de sa jugulaire. "Tu vas te détester si tu te rappelles de ça demain."

Harry entendit des chants derrière eux. Il changea sa prise sur Malfoy pour qu'elle soit plus sûre avant de le traîner à moitié au fond du corridor. "Allez, quelqu'un arrive !" Ils prirent un virage dans un coin et Harry ressentit une vague de soulagement quand il vit une petite foule regroupée autour du fameux tapis. Enfin !

"Marche encore un petit peu," dit-il doucement.

"Pourquoi ?" La voix de Malfoy était étouffée par le cou de Harry.

Harry répondit en le hissant sur le tapis pour se tenir devant Lee Jordan. Heureusement, Malfoy releva la tête en papillonnant des yeux.

"Jordan !" dit-il tout fort. "T'es un enculé."

Lee éclata de rire. "Brillant. Apparemment, l'Auror Malfoy est encore plus un branleur après avoir englouti un litre de vodka. Difficile à croire, je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'équipe d'Aurors de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy est la première à terminer saine et sauve cette étape de l'Incroyable Course ! Félicitations, Equipe des Aurors ! S'il vous plaît, entrez dans cette chambre à gauche, on vous donnera plus d'instructions. Je vous verrai demain matin."

Harry ne put que hocher la tête et pousser Malfoy vers la chambre indiquée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Brendan tirer un Nigel chancelant sur le tapis. Nigel chantait faux de toutes ses forces, malgré les efforts de son coéquipier pour le faire taire. Harry ne l'enviait pas – au moins Malfoy était un ivrogne relativement calme.

A l'intérieur de la petite chambre il y avait un autre assistant de Lee Jordan, un jeune homme qui les regardait avec sympathie. "Epouvantable épreuve," déclara-t-il. "J'étais contre celle-là. Trop d'alcool peut empoisonner quelqu'un qui n'en a pas l'habitude." Harry regarda Malfoy avec frayeur, mais l'homme soupira et lui tendit deux fioles de potions. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. L'une d'elles est une Potion de Sevrage, l'autre est un Remède contre la Gueule de Bois. C'est à vous de choisir laquelle prendre. Ne les utilisez pas toutes les deux. Si vous vous placez dans l'âtre, la version Russe du Réseau de Cheminée pourra vous ramener à votre hôtel pour la soirée. Ça marche plutôt comme un Portoloin, donc dès que vous entrerez dans les flammes, vous serez envoyés à destination. Vous avez des questions ?"

"Est-ce que votre mère a choisi votre chemise ?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry couvrit la bouche de son partenaire avec une main. "Merci. On va simplement... y aller maintenant. Bonne nuit."

L'homme leva une main en fronçant les sourcils et en abaissant son regard vers sa chemise. Harry entra dans l'âtre avec son partenaire épuisé et ressentit une étrange sensation dévastatrice qui imitait à la fois le Transplanage et le voyage par Portoloin. À la fin du trajet, projeté hors de l'âtre, il trébucha et tomba avec Malfoy au-dessus de lui.

"Oh bien," grommela Malfoy. "On va dormir maintenant ?" Il enroula ses bras autour de Harry et semblait vouloir s'installer sur lui comme si Harry était un coussin confortable.

"Non, on ne peut pas dormir ici. Malfoy, tu dois te lever."

"Draco," dit Malfoy, en bougeant sa tête dans le cou de Harry comme s'il cherchait à être plus à l'aise. "Je suis Draco."

"Draco," corrigea Harry. "Tu dois te lever."

"Non," dit Malfoy avec humeur.

"Tu ne veux pas dormir sur le sol quand il y a un excellent lit... Je pense... C'est quoi cette délicieuse odeur ?"

"Mon shampoing," répondit Malfoy. Harry se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains de Malfoy commence à parcourir son flanc, glissant de son torse vers le bas pour se poser sur la courbe de ses hanches.

"Non, ça sent plus comme de la _nourriture_. De la vraie nourriture ! S'il te plaît, lève-toi Mal – Draco."

Malfoy releva la tête et fronça ses sourcils. "J'ai faim."

"Oui !" s'exclama Harry. "Moi aussi. Très faim. Allons manger."

Malfoy se souleva pour se mettre sur ses pieds et tituba jusqu'à la table juste à côté. Il se cogna dedans et Harry grinça des dents quand il entendit le tintement des objets en verre. Il se leva et le suivit, espérant pouvoir réparer tout ce que Malfoy aurait pu renverser.

"Vodka !" chantonna Malfoy en soupesant une bouteille.

"Oh grand dieu, non !" déclara Harry. Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains, recevant en échange un regard irrité.

"Je voulais juste goûter un peu."

"Tu en as goûté bien assez. En parlant de ça, tu veux prendre la Potion de Sevrage maintenant ou tu préfères prendre la Potion contre la Gueule de Bois demain ?"

Le nez mutin de Malfoy se plissa alors qu'il se dirigeait maladroitement vers une chaise rembourrée. "Pas de Potion de Sevrage. Elle a un goût répugnant. D'ailleurs je me sens bien. Bien, bien, bien. Blini !" Il attrapa un petit pancake et étala une substance noire dessus avant de l'enrouler et d'en fourrer la moitié dans sa bouche. Harry n'avait jamais vu le normalement pointilleux Malfoy manger avec ses mains. D'après ses souvenirs, pas même des petits-fours.

"Ohmondieusiboncaviar," marmonnait-il la bouche pleine. Il attrapa un autre blini et Harry se précipita vers la table pour s'asseoir. Le festin était assez impressionnant. Il y avait une sorte de soupe rouge, des choux farcis au bœuf, des tomates marinées, du pain noir, des pommes de terre parsemées d'aneth, et plusieurs petites coupes de caviar à côté d'une pile de blinis. Harry remplit son assiette.

La nourriture était divine, d'autant plus en observant Draco Malfoy manger comme un petit enfant tout en émettant des bruits de plaisir intense qui agissaient bizarrement sur les battements de cœur de Harry. Celui-ci mâcha lentement une pomme de terre en regardant Malfoy empiler des tomates et du caviar sur une tranche de pain noir. Le blond n'avait pas une seule fois utilisé une fourchette.

"Un sandwiche de tomates au caviar," dit Malfoy triomphalement. Il mordit dedans avant de pousser un tel gémissement que la mâchoire de Harry en tomba et qu'il remua inconfortablement sur son siège. Malfoy se pencha en avant brusquement et mit sa gâterie sous le nez de Harry. "Tu dois essayer ça !"

Harry fronça son nez. Il n'aimait pas trop essayer la nourriture nouvelle et exotique – il n'avait même pas été assez courageux pour ne serait-ce que goûter la soupe rouge – et le caviar n'avait jamais été très haut dans sa liste des choses à tenter.

"Goûte-ça," exigea Malfoy et il poussa le pain contre les lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci se força et ouvrit courageusement la bouche, supposant que Malfoy n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas succombé. A sa surprise c'était assez bon.

"C'est délicieux," marmonna-t-il en mâchant.

"Bien sûr que ça l'est. J'ai un goût brillant," dit Malfoy en se redressant pour reprendre une bouchée. Il laissa tomber sa nourriture dans une assiette et se rassit, il avala sa bouchée et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette de couleur vive. "Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

Cela dit, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, ce qui fit cligner de surprise les yeux de Harry. Le lit. Simple. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'un seul lit ? D'accord, il était énorme, mais... Il se renfrogna, se demandant si c'était l'idée que Lee Jordan se faisait d'une blague. Mais il ne savait comment contacter ce connard. Le cheminement de sa réflexion fut complètement perturbé par un Malfoy enlevant ses vêtements et les jetant n'importe comment sur le sol.

"Hum... Draco ?" questionna Harry, abandonnant son repas et se levant maladroitement alors que le pantalon de Malfoy tombait par terre, révélant des jambes fines et musclées et un incroyable cul sous un caleçon blanc probablement en soie. Un caleçon blanc probablement en soie qui tomba autour de ses chevilles un moment plus tard et qui fut balancé plus loin d'un mouvement de pied distrait alors que Malfoy s'en dégageait pour rabattre la couverture du lit, donnant à Harry une vue plus que satisfaisante de son incroyable cul – et un aperçu furtif de ses testicules. La bouche de Harry s'assécha.

Il se retourna et se rua vers une des bouteilles de vodka sur la table. D'après les bruits de froissements, il présuma que la nudité de Malfoy était dissimulée sûrement par la couette, mais l'image semblait s'être gravée sur sa rétine. Il se versa une généreuse quantité du liquide clair et le descendit, accueillant la brûlure de ce goût peu habituel avec un frisson qui le secoua.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fixer les lumières de Saint-Pétersbourg – il reconnut certaines lignes d'horizon d'après le temps qu'il avait passé sur le toit de l'Ermitage – jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Malfoy devienne profonde et régulière.

Il prit son pyjama dans son sac à dos et l'enfila. Il monta sur le lit faisant attention à ne pas déranger Malfoy et encore plus attention à ne pas le toucher. Pourtant, il mit du temps à sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

ooOOooOOoo

Draco plissa son nez. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage. Il tiqua encore, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer le chatouillement et maintenant son nez le grattait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir une masse confuse noire qui ne lui donnait aucune indication sur ce qui effleurait son visage. Il se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ferma les yeux quand le mouvement provoqua la montée d'une cacophonie de douleur dans son crane. Il essaya de lever la main mais elle était coincée par quelque chose. Il pensait qu'il devait être allongé sur l'autre. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et même si son mal de crane était aveuglant, il eut un choc. La tête de Potter reposait à côté de la sienne, le visage à moitié tourné vers lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux fermés. Il était manifestement en train de dormir.

Draco cligna des yeux. Il commençait à comprendre que son bras était retenu par Potter et que, non seulement il avait dormi à côté de lui, mais qu'il était _complètement entremêlé avec l'homme_.

_Oh merde_, pensa-t-il. Pour rendre les choses pires, il était incroyablement bien. Etre allongé à côté de Potter était beaucoup mieux que d'être collé à son dos. Le bras de Draco reposait sur la poitrine de Potter et la main de l'homme enroulait son poignet, comme s'il le maintenait en place. L'aine de Draco était fermement pressée contre la hanche de Potter, une de ses jambes était entre celles de Potter et sa cheville se trouvait sous le mollet de Potter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se démêler sans le réveiller.

Draco essaya de se détendre. Il était évident qu'il n'irait nulle part. Malgré le martèlement de son mal de crane, il garda les yeux ouverts pour étudier Potter. Ses cils étaient noir-encre et incroyablement longs, presque recourbés au bout. Son nez était fin, droit, sans même une bosse marquant l'endroit où Draco l'avait cassé il y avait si longtemps. Draco repoussa le sentiment de culpabilité à ce propos, se remémorant la cicatrice qui barrait son torse. Une histoire violente reposait entre eux, mais Draco ressentait l'espoir que ces jours soient finalement passés. Ils travaillaient étonnamment bien en tant qu'équipe.

Il avait été étonné quand il avait reçu la note disant qu'il avait été choisi pour accompagner le héros du Ministère dans ce ridicule concours autour-du-monde. Il s'attendait complètement à ce que Weasley soit le partenaire de Potter, comme il l'avait toujours été. Draco n'avait travaillé avec Potter que sur une seule affaire, ils avaient passé tout leur temps à s'envoyer des piques et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains plus d'une fois.

D'après ses explications, le Ministre Edgemont estimait que Draco devait être le partenaire de Potter pour montrer qu'ils pouvaient travailler en équipe. C'était une menace voilée, bien sûr, et Edgemont avait aussi mentionné l'importance pour le Ministère de ne montrer aucune rancune envers ceux qui avaient pu combattre avec "le mauvais côté" pendant la guerre. Draco avait compris : propagande.

Le torse de Potter était nu et presque imberbe. Draco fléchit le bout de ses doigts et fit glisser son pouce sur la peau de Potter dans une caresse plus que légère.

Potter avait des lèvres délicieuses. Draco l'avait déjà remarqué, spécialement à cause de l'habitude fréquente qu'avait Potter de les mordre. Elles étaient pleines sans être boudeuses, en forme d'arc de Cupidon, et très douces d'après ses souvenirs de l'épreuve des myrtilles. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas les goûter maintenant, se pencher en avant et taquiner Potter en le réveillant avec un baiser.

Il grogna presque férocement lorsque cette simple pensée fit remuer son sexe contre la hanche de Potter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans un moment de panique et il pensa rapidement à autre chose que les lèvres de Potter ou les yeux de Potter ou la peau de Potter... _Pas efficace_, remarqua-t-il. Il devait se lever avant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne se réveille complètement.

Il bougea délicatement son bras, espérant échapper à la poigne de Potter et libérer son poignet, mais les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent brusquement et se braquèrent dans ceux de Draco avec une attention intense. C'était saisissant. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que Potter ne semble se souvenir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

"Draco," marmonna-t-il. "Hum." Alors que Draco le regardait, un rougissement teinta doucement les joues de Potter et s'étendit vers son torse et probablement encore plus bas. "Bonjour ?"

"Pour toi, peut-être," dit sèchement Draco, combattant son propre rougissement et espérant que Potter arrive à ne pas remarquer sa demi-érection plaquée contre sa hanche. "Certains d'entre nous ont un mal de tête aveuglant." Il s'interrogea sur l'utilisation par Potter de son prénom et tenta de se souvenir de la soirée précédente. Il n'avait rien fait de trop stupide, du moins il l'espérait.

"Oh ! C'est vrai. La vodka ! Laisse-moi aller te chercher la Potion Contre La Gueule de Bois." Potter lâcha le poignet de Draco et roula hors du lit si vite que le matelas aurait pu prendre feu. Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas se sentir déçu par l'abandon de Potter. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un vague souvenir de lui s'accrochant à son partenaire lui revint. N'était-il pas en train de goûter la nuque de Potter ? Pas étonnant que ce crétin ait tellement envie de s'échapper.

Le lit s'inclina lorsque Potter s'assit à côté de lui – de l'autre côté cette fois – et dit : "Et voilà. Je ne suis pas sûr... Est-ce que tu veux un peu d'eau avec ?"

Draco se retourna pour lui faire face et secoua la tête. "Non, c'est assez infect sans eau pour en exacerber le goût."

Les lèvres de Potter s'incurvèrent en un sourire curieux.

"Quoi ?" demanda Draco alors qu'il tirait le bouchon de la fiole.

"Rien. J'apprécie juste ta façon de parler. Toujours si correcte, avec des mots tellement sophistiqués."

"Ça s'appelle du vocabulaire, Potter. Tu devrais en acquérir un." Malgré ces mots, Draco ressentit une vague de chaleur adoucir sa langue, ce qui les rendait plus taquins que critiques. Bordel, Potter le troublait. Il décida que ça devait être dû à des résidus d'alcool et descendit la fiole d'une traite.

Il compta jusqu'à vingt afin de garder la potion. Les remèdes contre la gueule de bois avaient plus d'effets désagréable que la Potion de Sobriété, mais elles n'avaient pas un arrière-goût qui vous suivait pendant trois jours. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague de chaleur tumultueuse le traversait, partant de son ventre, parcourant son réseau sanguin jusqu'à atteindre le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Il imaginait toujours que la potion laissait derrière elle une traînée de cellules brûlantes. Il ressentit une sensation désagréable et un fourmillement sur sa peau, elle était devenue exagérément sensible comme si elle venait d'être récurée à fond.

"Merde, je déteste ça," dit-il.

Potter acquiesça. "Je sais. Je préfère presque la Potion de Sobriété plutôt que d'avoir l'impression d'avaler de la braise. Sauf pour l'arrière-goût."

"Je suis sûr que les partisans de l'abstinence ont demandé à ce qu'on y ajoute les ingrédients les plus ignobles pour décourager l'abus d'alcool. Ils devaient avoir peur que le remède ne soit trop simple."

Potter eut un petit rire. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?"

"Avec toi ?" demanda Draco, puis il se figea, parce que ce n'était pas son intention, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout seuls. Potter devint écarlate, les yeux grands ouverts choqués. Draco se força à rire. "Honnêtement, Potter, ta tête !" Il rit encore.

Potter se releva brusquement. "Branleur ! J'y vais en premier et tu peux … chercher tes vêtements ou peu importe." Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un air furieux et claqua la porte.

Draco la fixa avec surprise, s'interrogeant sur la réaction de Potter. Bon sang, il était tellement lunatique ce matin !

ooOOooOOoo

Harry se tenait sous la douche, laissant s'abattre sur lui la pression misérable de l'eau. La pomme de douche émettait plus un "filet" qu'un véritable "spray", mais c'était assez pour humidifier un linge et lui permettre de se frotter pendant que ses cheveux se mouillaient. Le rinçage prendrait du temps.

Maudit Malfoy.

Harry avait repris conscience d'un coup en sentant un corps chaud proche du sien et une main sur son torse. Se réveiller en trouvant Draco Malfoy en train de le fixer avait été un peu choquant, et pas déplaisant. Cela avait été encore plus intéressant de découvrir Malfoy enroulé autour de lui, une main sur son torse, leurs jambes entremêlées et de sentir quelque chose se presser contre sa hanche. D'un coup, il s'était rendu compte brusquement que Malfoy ne portait rien.

Harry ramena le linge vers son torse, sachant que son érection ne risquait pas diminuer avant un petit moment. Elle l'avait jeté hors du lit pour trouver la potion de Malfoy, les joues rouges, se demandant s'il avait imaginé la demi-érection du blond. Est-ce que c'était simplement parce que c'était le matin, ou est-ce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus ? Malfoy était en train de l'observer, si ouvrir les yeux et croiser un regard gris avait été plus qu'une coïncidence.

Et la question de Malfoy par rapport à la douche ? Putain. Elle ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être une blague, même si Malfoy avait ri après coup. Pourrait-il être en fait intéressé ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait juste mettre le souk dans le cerveau de Harry ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Harry se dirigea vers le bas et se caressa. Il ne pouvait pas se balader toute la journée avec une érection ou alors Malfoy n'aurait aucun doute sur le fait que Harry voulait le jeter sur un lit et... quelque chose. L'esprit de Harry cala à ce niveau, sauf pour ce qui était une vague image de sa bouche voyageant sur la peau douce de Malfoy, touchant – _oh bordel !_ Harry éjacula, éclaboussant le mur de faux-marbre de la douche. Il haleta sous le jet pendant un moment puis reporta son attention sur le nettoyage des traces de son activité.

Avec l'esprit un peu plus clair, Harry coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine avec une détermination renouvelée. Quelque chose était en train de se développer entre eux et il avait besoin de savoir ce que c'était. Simplement il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre.

~TBC~

Note de l'auteur : J'ai passé presque une heure et demie à faire des recherches sur le Diamant Hope juste pour que Draco le démystifie totalement. *secoue la tête* J'aimerais aussi un Draco éméché rien que pour moi. Il est plutôt adorable, je trouve. Pauvre Harry, il commence à réaliser que les choses vont être beaucoup plus compliquées qu'il ne le pensait. Direction... le prochain endroit ! Merci pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez cette histoire. Je m'amuse tellement en l'écrivant que c'est bon de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à m'amuser. JE VOUS AIME !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! Zallez bien ? Vous digérez bien toutes ces crêpes au nutella ? Comment ça je divague pour vous faire oubliez que j'ai du retard (qui a dit encore?) !?

Hum, bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je le ferai promis, parce que je tiens à vous remerciez.

Encore une étape dont vous avez l'habitude maintenant : cette traduction est le cadeau pour **Artoung** pour l'éternité, l'infini et au-delà !

L'histoire appartient à **Cheryl Dyson** (je redis ça parce que certains pensent qu'elle est de moi, et rien n'est plus faux, j'ai pas un quart du tiers de la moitié du quinzième de son imagination et de son talent pour l'écriture). Sa note vous attend en bas !

Un grand, grand merci à **haniPyanfar **pour sa correction.

Et enfin merci à **mzchoco** qui a eu le courage de lire les 6 premiers chapitres non corrigés et de les avoir aimés quand même, tu roxx miss !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco était assis en tailleur sur le lit et grignotait un croissant. Potter sortit de la douche, vêtu seulement d'une serviette. Le blond faillit s'étouffer. Il se força à finir de mâcher et toussa plusieurs fois en se dirigeant vers la table.

"Le petit-déjeuner est arrivé avec le réveil. On doit être dans la Cheminée – ou le foyer, plutôt – à neuf heures. Ce qui nous laisse approximativement trente minutes."

Potter s'agenouilla pour fouiller dans son sac, exposant ainsi une grande partie de sa cuisse. "Es-tu certain de pouvoir bichonner tes cheveux en si peu de temps ?" demanda-t-il. Heureusement, son ton était plutôt moqueur et il ne paraissait ni fâché ni ennuyé.

"Ça risque d'être compliqué, mais je m'en sortirai," admit Draco. Il avait envisagé l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain et de se confronter à Potter sous la douche. Mais malgré les signaux, qu'il espérait ne pas avoir imaginés, il reconnaissait que cela pouvait très mal finir. Il s'était accordé une lente masturbation à la place, en respirant l'odeur de Potter qui persistait dans le lit.

Le maudit panier-repas était apparu sur la table juste quand il avait fini, il était accompagné d'une alarme tonitruante qui l'avait presque fait bondir hors du lit. Enculé de Jordan ! Draco avait rapidement jeté un sort de Nettoyage pour dissiper les preuves de son activité et il avait récupéré un pantalon dans ses affaires avant que l'eau de la douche ne soit coupée.

"Profite bien de la pression de l'eau," lui dit Potter avec un net petit sourire satisfait dans la voix.

"Crétin," grommela Draco en détachant ses yeux d'un Potter à moitié vêtu pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Le foyer les transféra de nouveau à l'Ermitage, les projetant hors d'un âtre énorme dans une pièce richement ornée. Potter percuta Draco. Cet homme était irrécupérable dès qu'il s'agissait de voyager ! L'attente avant le début du sortilège les avait mis mal à l'aise. Ils s'étaient tenus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre dans l'âtre de l'hôtel, échangeant quelques paroles ineptes à propos du petit-déjeuner.

Draco releva Potter qui lui accorda un sourire distrait, puis il se concentra sur Lee Jordan et le reste du groupe.

"Nous sommes désolés d'annoncer que Kimmy et Lisa, les Meilleures Amies Pour Toujours, ont été éliminées la nuit dernière," déclara tristement Lee.

"Mais elles étaient juste derrière nous !" s'exclama Potter.

Lee hocha la tête. "Elles ont eu des difficultés avec l'épreuve de la vodka. Le temps que Kimmy finisse son verre, les autres concurrents les avaient rattrapées. Dans la dernière ligne droite vers le tapis, Rita et Gertrude ont mis un coup d'accélérateur et les ont dépassées. En réalité les filles n'ont jamais atteint l'arrivée puisque Kimmy s'est évanouie avant de parvenir aux escaliers."

Draco fronça les sourcils. L'épreuve semblait injustement biaisée pour ceux qui avaient un poids moins important ou peu de tolérance à l'alcool. Après tout, peut-être que la quantité de vodka était ajustée en fonction de chacun. Les fans de Kimmy et Lisa risquaient quand même de demander des comptes.

"Mais assez avec les mauvaises nouvelles ! Votre épreuve pour aujourd'hui est d'atteindre le Bureau des Voyages Mondiaux de Saint-Pétersbourg et d'acheter un Portoloin pour bondir vers votre nouvelle destination, qui est..." Lee fit une pause théâtrale. "Bora Bora !"

"Oh dieu," dit Draco.

Potter le regarda curieusement, mais ne dit rien. Les autres équipes ne semblaient pas excitées non plus.

"S'il vous plaît, rendez vos baguettes à Angélique et prenez une carte avec les itinéraires. Votre épreuve commence dans cinq minutes."

Draco rejoignit la file et rendit sa baguette à contrecœur. Potter avait déjà pris la carte et il semblait chercher le meilleur chemin à prendre. Les groupes s'étaient séparés pour discuter en privé dans différents coins de la pièce.

"Un taxi Moldu," murmura-t-il. "C'est plus cher que le bus, mais plus rapide. Je crois que la vitesse est plus importante que l'économie à ce stade."

Draco était d'accord. Ils n'avaient pas trop puisé dans leurs fonds, principalement parce que les repas et hébergements étaient pris en charge.

Lee frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. "Sachez, également, que les prochaines séries d'épreuves impliqueront une _double élimination_. A Bora Bora, deux équipes rentreront chez elles."

Un grommellement commun retentit suite à l'annonce de Lee. Draco rencontra le regard déterminé et presque souriant de Potter. Leur plan initial qui prévoyait de se débarrasser du concours et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre semblait grotesque maintenant.

ooOOooOOoo

"Bon sang ! J'aimais bien les filles !" dit Ron.

"J'imagine," répliqua Hermione, un avertissement contenu dans son regard.

"Plus que Rita Skeeter !" protesta Ron. "C'est elle qui aurait dû être éliminée !"

"Ouais, dommage que Kimmy semblait sur le point de vomir à chaque gorgée," rappela Neville. "La pauvre !"

"Oui, la pauvre adorable petite chose," dit sèchement Hermione.

Ron grogna. "Ouais, comme si l'élimination des Dresseurs de Dragons ne t'aurait pas dérangée ! ."

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas !" protesta-t-elle, mais ses joues étaient roses.

"Deux poids deux mesures," marmonna Ron en poussant Neville du coude. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne chercha même pas à le contredire.

ooOOooOOoo

Les bonds en Portoloin étaient un enfer. De Saint-Pétersbourg ils voyagèrent jusqu'en Roumanie. Là il y eut des complications avec les Licences Internationales de Transplanage, qui apparemment étaient requises même pour les voyages par Portoloin, causant un retard de quatre heures. De là, ils atterrirent quelque part dans un endroit obscur au Pakistan, puis à Singapour, où il y eut un autre retard. Draco le passa en dormant, spéculant sur le fait que "l'excès de voyage" était juste une excuse pour que le personnel de la course puisse aller faire du tourisme pendant quelques heures. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Papeete, Tahiti. Après le dernier saut, Draco se sentait nauséeux et Potter n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleur état.

"Bordel, il en reste encore un. Je pense que je vais finir écartelé avec celui-là," dit Potter.

"Au moins il couvre une courte distance." déclara Nigel. Il s'était encore collé à Potter. Ils étaient arrivés tous ensemble à Tahiti. Draco, Harry et les filles du Salon de Thé avaient quitté Saint-Pétersbourg les premiers, mais à cause du retard en Roumanie, les autres les avaient rattrapés et ils avaient voyagé ensemble jusque là.

La chaleur tropicale était suffocante, particulièrement après les températures fraîches de la Russie. L'Office des Portoloins était un bureau en plein air, coincé au centre d'un banc de sable, et d'après ce que Draco pouvait voir, au milieu d'une jungle broussailleuse. Il écarta d'un geste sec un insecte bourdonnant.

"Bienvenue au paradis," dit sèchement Rita Skeeter.

"L'endroit où vous vous rendez est beaucoup plus agréable," annonça la responsable des Portoloins avec un énorme sourire. Son visage était rond et amical, comme le reste de sa personne. Des fleurs ornaient ses cheveux, ses poignets, ses chevilles et les motifs de sa robe. Son accent français semblait incongru. "Encore cinq minutes. Vous êtes tous prêts ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête ou marmonnèrent une affirmation. L'objet servant de Portoloin était un grand panier tissé autour duquel ils se mirent en cercle. Ils avaient tous attrapé le bord. Cela leur permettait de s'observer de bas en haut. Potter fixait Rita Skeeter alors que le regard de Draco oscillait entre Nigel et les filles du Salon de Thé. Et ainsi de suite.

"_Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, Adieu _!" (1) compta la femme en les saluant joyeusement alors que le panier servant de Portoloin les emportait.

Le saut fut court, heureusement. Draco s'éloigna un peu, il avait mal au cœur. Par bonheur, l'air était beaucoup moins étouffant et la brise maritime le rafraîchissait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les clapotis paresseux des vagues au-delà d'une étendue de sable banc-ivoire.

"Bienvenue à Bora Bora !" cria un homme avec, encore, un nouvel accent français. Draco se tourna juste à temps pour que soient passés au-dessus de sa tête plusieurs colliers de fleurs, qui furent disposés sur ses épaules par des filles à la peau bronzée. Il jeta un œil vers Potter qui accrocha son regard et lui adressa un sourire.

Draco reporta ses yeux vers le large et remarqua, dominant la resplendissante étendue d'eau turquoise, un pic impressionnant qui pointait vers le ciel. Plusieurs palmiers s'élançaient du sable blanc vers le ciel sans nuages et ployaient légèrement sous la brise. Un ensemble de petites huttes se dressaient sur la plage et un dock en bois bordé d'une corde menait vers d'autres huttes sur pilotis perchées au-dessus du lagon comme d'étranges oiseaux.

"Bonjour, participants de l'Incroyable Course ! Il ne reste plus que quatre équipes et avant que nous quittions cette magnifique île paradisiaque, il n'y en aura plus que deux !" Lee Jordan semblait aussi frais, dispo et joyeux que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Saint-Pétersbourg.

"Je hais les Gryffondors," murmura Draco. Potter l'entendit et lui donna un coup de coude. Jordan était vêtu d'un short kaki et d'une chemise rouge avec d'énormes fleurs jaunes. Il était pieds nus et un chapeau de paille à larges bords reposait sur sa tête. Il ressemblait à un autochtone.

"Et oui, mesdames et messieurs !" continua Jordan. "Six d'entre vous passeront la nuit dans les ravissants bungalows au-dessus de la mer que vous voyez derrière vous, et les deux autres seront de retour en Angleterre, où en ce moment il fait treize degrés et où il pleut."

Pour Draco, peu importait où il passerait la nuit du moment que ça impliquait un _lit_. Les trajets internationaux étaient abrutissants et crevants et il n'était pas d'humeur pour une autre saloperie d'épreuve.

"La prochaine élimination aura lieu demain, donc une seule équipe sera assez malchanceuse pour rentrer à la maison ce soir. Maintenant, si vous vous voulez bien me suivre, cet espace a été spécialement aménagé pour votre épreuve. Nous l'appellerons Plongée pour les Perles ! Essentiellement parce que c'est ce que vous allez faire."

Draco retint un grognement. Ils marchèrent sur le sable blanc en direction de quatre tentes rayées aux couleurs vives. Jordan reprit la parole, "Si vous voulez bien entrer dans les tentes et vous changer pour mettre des tenues appropriées, nous allons commencer. Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires à l'intérieur."

Les tentes, composées simplement de quatre toiles, étaient exiguës et à peine assez grandes pour se tenir debout. Potter déposa son sac à dos et le fouilla jusqu'à trouver les shorts qu'ils avaient achetés en Arizona. "Ça devrait aller, non ?"

"Très bien," dit Draco. Il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait particulièrement lorsque Potter tira son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et le déposa dans le sac, exposant son dos extraordinairement musclé au regard captivé de Draco. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de Potter en Finlande.

Potter balança ses chaussures et défit son jean avant de jeter un regard vers Draco par dessus son épaule. "Tu prévois de te changer ou tu vas aller te baigner avec ton pantalon de créateur et tes mocassins Italiens ?" Potter avait un sourire en coin.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise blanche, tout en continuant à observer Potter. Le jean glissa sur les jambes fines et Potter fit un pas pour s'en libérer avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussettes. "Merde, on va avoir du sable partout. Je déteste la plage."

Draco fut surpris que le Gryffondor fasse l'écho à ses sentiments. Il se figea, sa chemise à moitié enlevée, quand Potter retira son caleçon pour se tenir nu devant lui. Il tenait son short à bout de bras, visiblement pour l'examiner.

Les yeux de Draco voyageaient sur les fesses fermes de Potter, délicieusement creusées sur les côtés et juste assez rondes pour être classées comme pratiquement parfaites.

"Est-ce que je l'ai nettoyé en Finlande ?"

Heureusement la question sortit Draco de sa transe. Il arracha sa chemise avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas déboutonné ses manches. "_Je_ les ai nettoyés en Finlande," dit-il, remontant légèrement ses manches pour enlever les boutons. Il jeta sa chemise sur les affaires de Potter.

"Oh, bien ! Merci !" Potter se pencha pour enfiler le short, le secouant un peu pour enlever le sable tout en le remontant. Draco suivit tout le processus avec avidité et porta le deuil de la perte de cette vue, même si le short Moldu de Potter était assez moulant pour que les courbes de ses fesses restent discernables.

Draco se débarrassa de ses chaussures et ouvrit son pantalon. Potter se retourna pour lui faire face et toussa. "Je vais juste... heu, t'attendre dehors." Il sortit et le rabat retomba à sa place.

Assez bizarrement, Draco se sentit plus à l'aise après le départ de Potter. Il avait eu peur de commencer à rougir, pour l'amour de dieu. Il finit de se déshabiller et enfila son short Moldu. C'était étonnamment confortable et beaucoup plus approprié à la chaleur que des pantalons.

Draco se dépêcha de sortir. Dans le même temps, Edna apparut devant une des autres tentes. Elle le foudroya du regard, comme si elle le mettait au défi de faire un commentaire sur son maillot de petite fille, rose pâle, orné de minuscules paillettes et d'une multitude de volants blancs.

Brendan portait un short beige un peu lâche et il faisait rouler ses muscles devant un groupe de natives gloussantes. Nigel était scandaleusement vêtu d'un minuscule caleçon rouge. Il aurait suffit d'y ajouter un peu de dentelle pour qu'il aille parfaitement bien à Pansy. Il était en train de discuter avec Potter, _bien sûr_, et sourit nerveusement sous l'éclat venimeux qui habitait le regard de Draco.

Rita Skeeter portait un maillot deux-pièces d'un violet vif, probablement inspiré d'une mode Moldue quelconque. Le tout dévoilait bien trop de peau et Draco détourna le regard avec un frisson. La tenue de Gertrude donnait l'impression d'avoir été portée pour la dernière fois en 1947. A un enterrement.

"Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Cette épreuve va tester votre endurance – et votre chance ! S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi sur ce ravissant dock pour que je puisse vous expliquer les règles." Jordan se dirigea vers la plate-forme en bois et attendit impatiemment.

Draco soupira et rejoignit les autres qui s'amassaient autour de Jordan sur les lattes de planches. Potter se tenait à côté de lui et leurs coudes nus s'effleurèrent. Il ne chercha pas à s'écarter.

ooOOooOOoo

"Bouge !" dit Ginny en enfonçant son index dans les côtes de Ron.

"Ouch ! Merde, tu les aiguises ces trucs ou quoi ?" Il la regardait d'un air furieux.

"Tu prends tout le canapé. Bouge ton cul."

Luna, amusée, secoua la tête devant leurs pitreries. Ron l'envia pendant un instant – elle était fille unique. "Je vais dire à Maman que tu es devenue terriblement vulgaire," grommela-t-il, mais il se décala quand même pour éviter une autre attaque de griffes.

"J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je pense sérieusement que ça n'aura pas trop d'effet."

"Qui t'a invitée ?" Ce n'était pas parce que sa sœur était une star de Quidditch reconnue qu'elle pouvait envahir sa maison et s'y installer, comme les gobelins qui avaient envahi cette ville à cette époque, en... cette date dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être dû suivre un peu plus les cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

"Hum, c'est moi," dit Neville en levant la main avec un sourire nerveux. "Je l'ai vue sur le Chemin de Traverse et je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait."

"Merci, Neville. Tu es un tel connard, Ronald ! Même pas capable d'inviter ta propre sœur pour regarder L'Incroyable Course. Maintenant, tais-toi ! Lee va annoncer l'épreuve."

Hermione était étrangement silencieuse et Ron jeta un regard torve vers l'écran pour le voir rempli par de la peau nue, masculine. "Il porte quoi là ?" beugla-t-il quand il discerna le minuscule maillot de bain de Nigel. Quatre "chuuut" lui répondirent. Il croisa les bras, boudeur.

"_Pour ce défi, nos concurrents vont plonger pour des perles ! Littéralement ! Même si en ce moment elles sont encore enfermées dans des huîtres. Des centaines de perles noires ont été implantées à une profondeur de vingt pieds. Il faudra donc que vous plongiez pour les récupérer. Votre challenge consistera à aller chercher le plus d'huîtres possible et à les mettre dans ces paniers là-bas. Seules les coquilles déposées dans les paniers seront comptabilisées, donc déposez-les avec attention !"_

Une rangée de grands paniers remplit l'écran, chacun étiqueté du nom d'une équipe.

"_Vous n'aurez que dix minutes pour en remonter un maximum. C'est la partie endurance de ce défi. Une fois les huîtres collectées, vous déposerez vos paniers devant les marchands de perles et nous assisterons tous à l'extraction et à la pesée des perles. L'équipe qui en aura le plus grand poids gagnera le concours et un fabuleux prix ! L'équipe qui en aura le moins rentrera chez elle … ce soir."_

"Ça doit être horrible d'être renvoyé de Tahiti à la maison alors qu'ils viennent à peine d'arriver," dit Hermione.

"Harry ne rentrera pas," déclara Ron confiant. "Je parie que Rita Skeeter ne sait même pas nager !"

"Elle et Gertrude ont nagé dans le défi du Grand Canyon," répondit sèchement Hermione.

"Ouais, mais elles ne nageaient pas très bien."

"Vous croyez que Harry et Draco couchent ensemble ?" demanda Ginny.

"_Quoi ?_" rugit Ron. Les autres la regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés.

Elle haussa des épaules. "Ben, regardez-les. Leurs tensions sexuelles illuminent presque toute l'île. Je crois que Harry a toujours eu un truc pour lui." Elle mit une chips dans sa bouche et la croqua avant de regarder Ron en clignant des yeux et de marmonner, "Quoi ?"

"Harry n'est pas... Et Malfoy ? Je veux dire... _Malfoy ?_ Même si Harry était... était..." Ron referma sa bouche avec beaucoup d'effort. Oh Dieu, Harry _était_. C'était tellement évident. Ron se retourna vers l'écran, l'esprit tourbillonnant.

Ginny gloussa. "Honnêtement, Ron, comment tu pouvais ne pas savoir ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a rompu ? Je l'ai retrouvé en train de rouler une pelle à Bertram Haversham devant le vestiaire de Quidditch à Devon. Bien sûr, Bertram avait quasiment attaqué ce pauvre Harry, mais Harry n'était certainement pas en train de se défendre - "

"Stop !" brailla Ron en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains.

Hermione saisit la main la plus proche d'elle et la baissa. "Ça suffit, Ron. Lee parle."

"_Tout le monde a compris les règles ? Oui ? Alors, à vos marques, prêts... GO !"_

Harry et Malfoy plongèrent en même temps, tout comme Nigel. Brendan sauta en l'air, attrapa ses genoux et retomba dans l'eau comme une pierre. Flora plongea sur le ventre dans un grand "splash" alors que le reste des filles descendit simplement de la jetée pour disparaître dans l'eau claire.

"C'est tellement beau," dit Luna rêveusement. "J'espère qu'ils feront attention aux harengslunes, quand même."

Personne ne prit la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire.

ooOOooOOoo

Les huîtres avaient été faciles à repérer. Elles étaient amassées sur le fond marin en un gigantesque tas. L'eau était extrêmement claire, rendant facile la descente pour attraper des poignées de coquillages rugueux. Malfoy tendit la main pour saisir le bras de Harry. Ce dernier le regarda et il sut qu'il pourrait rendre une sirène jalouse. Ses cheveux blond argent flottaient autour de son visage en mèches délicates.

Malfoy commença rapidement à empiler les huîtres dans les bras de Harry qui les rapprocha rapidement de son corps pour faire une sorte de plateau. Quand elles furent entassées jusqu'à son menton et que ses poumons supplièrent pour de l'air, il prit une impulsion au sol et s'élança vers la surface. C'était sacrement dur de nager avec les bras pleins de mollusques.

La tête de Malfoy jaillit hors de l'eau et ils haletèrent tous les deux. Malfoy attrapa les huîtres dans les bras de Harry – il en avait perdu quelques-unes dans la montée – et commença à les jeter dans le panier, qui était placé sur la jetée à quelques pieds au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La plupart semblaient atteindre leur cible et lorsqu'il n'en resta que quelques unes, Harry les balança rapidement. "On échange cette fois," dit Malfoy le souffle court. "On verra qui peut en porter le plus."

Harry acquiesça, inspira un grand coup et plongea.

Les dix minutes semblèrent interminables et Harry était épuisé au moment où l'agaçant gong de Jordan annonça la fin. Malfoy était en plein mouvement, l'huître rebondit hors du panier et tomba en heurtant l'épaule de Harry, laissant derrière elle une coupure irrégulière.

"Désolé," dit Malfoy sous le regard furieux de Harry.

Tous les concurrents étaient trop fatigués pour utiliser l'échelle pour remonter sur la jetée. A la place, ils nagèrent vers la rive et sortirent péniblement de l'eau, en frissonnant lorsque la brise rencontra leurs peaux humides. Une bande de petits enfants se précipita vers eux, tendant d'épaisses serviettes blanches. Harry en prit une avec reconnaissance et l'enroula autour de lui.

Quatre tables avaient été installées sous un auvent ombragé. De grandes balances en métal y reposaient. Derrière chacune d'elles se tenaient des Polynésiens à l'air féroce. Harry aida Draco à porter leur panier d'huîtres vers l'une des tables. Ils étaient suivis par l'un des assistants de Lee, probablement chargé de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas fourré quelques huîtres en plus dans leurs shorts. Harry sourit à cette pensée.

"Ces balances ont toutes été calibrées ce matin par le Département des Jeux et Sports Internationaux du Ministère de la Magie. Le certificat est disponible sur demande," annonça Lee. "Nos joailliers professionnels vont maintenant extraire les perles des huîtres."

Ils s'approchèrent tous plus près. C'était un processus fascinant. Le sorcier soupesait une huître et jetait un Sort de Détection de Nacre. Ils comprirent rapidement que si l'éclat était bleu autour de la coquille, c'était bon et que s'il était rosâtre, c'était mauvais. Les huîtres étiquetées roses étaient jetées de coté. Les bleues subissaient deux sorts de plus : un pour ouvrir le coquillage et l'autre pour extraire la perle. Chaque boule sombre était déposée sur la balance.

Harry surveillait attentivement les autres. Flora et Edna étaient celles qui avaient rapporté le plus de coquillages, autant qu'il pouvait en juger. Elles avaient rempli d'huîtres non seulement leurs bras mais aussi leurs maillots, une pratique que Rita Skeeter et Gertrude Acrimony avaient copiée dès qu'elles avaient vu la manœuvre. Plus que le nombre de coquillages, c'était le cliquetis des perles sur le métal qui les captivait tous.

Rita et Gertrude furent les premières à court d'huîtres. "Douze grammes six !" annonça l'homme qui comptait les perles de l'Equipe des Journalistes.

Harry et Malfoy étaient les suivants. La mâchoire de Malfoy se crispa quand leur résultat s'afficha : "Treize virgule trois!".

Tout de suite après cette annonce, le compte de Brendan et Nigel se termina. "Quinze virgule un !"

Malfoy grogna. Harry se demanda ce qui l'énervait le plus : qu'ils aient perdu ou que Nigel et Brendan aient gagné. Il était certain que Malfoy avait une animosité plus qu'anormale envers ce pauvre Nigel. Harry était content qu'il n'aient pas à quitter la compétition et de plus, il semblait que Rita Skeeter et sa pote diabolique étaient celles qui allaient rentrer à la maison. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air ravi.

Il fallut encore trois minutes pour le dernier compte. Quand "Onze virgule huit !" retentit, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Les Filles du Salon de Thé avaient perdu !

ooOOooOOoo

"_Félicitations, Brendan et Nigel ! Vous êtes les gagnants de cette étape de la course !"_

"Pauvres Flora et Edna," dit Luna. "Elles avaient plus d'huîtres que n'importe qui d'autre."

"Ouais, pas de chance. La plupart étaient vides." La voix de Neville montrait qu'il n'était qu'à moitié compatissant.

"Mais Harry est toujours là."

"Et Draco," dit Ginny d'un ton moqueur. Ron la regarda d'un air furieux.

" _Le premier prix est donc pour notre équipe de Dresseurs de Dragons. C'est une fête Polynésienne donnée spécialement en leur honneur, avec une divertissante démonstration des fabuleux danseurs de Bora Bora. Profitez-en bien les garçons ! Les autres, vous aurez droit à un repas spécial et ensuite, vous pourrez vous rendre dans vos quartiers pour la soirée. Excepté vous, Flora et Edna. Je crains qu'il ne soit temps pour vous de dire adieu à ces belles îles et retourner en Angleterre. Ça sera tout pour L'Incroyable Course ce soir ! Restez connecté pour de passionnants extraits du prochain épisode, où nos trois équipes restantes vont se battre pour atteindre les deux dernières positions ! C'était Lee Jordan. Bonne nuit !"_

~TBC~

Note de l'auteur : Je sais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais le prochain va rattraper tout ça, je le promets. Bref, Bora Bora est connue pour ses perles et certaines sont vraiment incroyables. Donc, j'ai passé un temps monstre à regarder des photos et c'est l'un des endroits du monde où je rêve d'aller depuis que je suis ado. Ça ressemble définitivement au paradis. Rien de mieux qu'un paradis tropical pour stimuler le feu de la romance chez nos garçons, peut-être ? :D

Note de la traductrice : (1) en français dans le texte.


	7. Chapter 7

Hop coucou les gens !

Alors en vacances ? Ha non pas tout le monde à ce que je vois !

Bref, un chapitre de plus, un ! Sachez que mon avance s'arrête là, le chapitre 8 est traduit mais c'est que le premier jet donc il me faudra encore une semaine minimum plus la correction.

Passage obligatoire : cette traduction est à ******Artoung**, c'est plus un cadeau à ce niveau c'est la propriété pure et simple !

La fiction appartient à ******Cheryl Dyson**, la dessus on ne joue pas non plus ! (sa note est en bas)

Enfin un énoooooorme merci à ******haniPyanfar **pour sa correction.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Harry roulait la perle dans sa paume. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Comme deuxième prix pour avoir atteint les Quarts de Finale, chaque équipier avait eu le droit de choisir une unique perle, acquise lors de l'épreuve de plongée. Harry en avait pris une que le joaillier avait qualifiée de "paon". La couleur était remarquablement verte et elle était presque parfaitement ronde. Il fronça les sourcils et se fit note d'acheter des colliers pour Hermione, Ginny et Luna avant de quitter Bora Bora. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de faire du shopping avec leurs propres deniers, du moment qu'aucun de leurs achats ne serait envoyé ou utilisé pendant la course.

A l'Ermitage, Malfoy s'était déjà offert plusieurs œuvres d'art qui lui seraient envoyées une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui. Et ils avaient tous les deux prévu de commander des huiles de massage de Finlande.

Harry soupira et replaça la perle dans la boite doublée de velours. C'était presque l'heure du dîner, qui était supposé être une sorte d'événement spécial en plein air. Il devait se préparer.

Après une douche rapide, Harry frotta ses cheveux avec une serviette et enfila un short blanc qu'il avait acheté dans un kiosque près du bâtiment principal de l'hôtel. Lui et Malfoy s'étaient tous les deux procurés de nouveaux vêtements en utilisant cette fois leurs fonds bancaires de l'Incroyable Course. Harry craignait qu'ils n'aient pas assez de Gallions pour leur destination finale, mais Malfoy disait qu'ils pourraient toujours vendre leurs perles. Harry avait rechigné à cette idée mais avait cédé à la pensée de porter encore une fois les mêmes habits, même lavés et Transfigurés.

Il mit une chemise couleur d'eau et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec les doigts, espérant les sécher un peu, mais sachant qu'il réussirait probablement à avoir juste l'air de sortir du lit. Il envisagea l'idée d'utiliser un Sort de Séchage – leurs baguettes leur avaient été rendues après l'épreuve – mais cela avait tendance à rendre ses cheveux trop secs, ébouriffés à la mode Hermione. Il allait encore devoir faire avec.

Un carillon magique sonna, le faisant se précipiter vers la porte. Il se hâta au dehors, renonçant à mettre des chaussures parce qu'elles se rempliraient de sable et que le plupart des gens sortaient sans en mettre. Une flèche directionnelle apparut devant lui, le menant vers la plage jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne un ensemble de palmiers penchés au-dessus de la mer.

A côté des arbres était installée une petite table, drapée d'une nappe blanche. Deux couverts étincelants et une fleur tropicale y étaient déposés. Malfoy se tenait près de la table, semblant peu à l'aise – et incroyablement somptueux. Il portait un pantalon en lin à revers, exposant ses chevilles nues ainsi que ses pieds, et une chemise à col boutonné d'une couleur irisée qui semblait osciller entre le bleu et le vert, comme la mer à chaque ondulation provoquée par la brise. Les manches retroussées jusqu'aux avant-bras, il avait tout d'une publicité pour l'élégance désinvolte.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire alors que Harry s'approchait et fit un mouvement de la main en direction de la table. "Apparemment nous sommes conviés à un dîner en bord de mer. Ça me paraît un peu romantique, mais on est sous les tropiques et un tel décorum semble être exigé."

"Tu es opposé à la romance, donc ?" demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment. Ça peut être utile."

Harry rit. "Tu parles comme un vrai Serpentard."

Malfoy grogna. "Comme si les Gryffondors n'utilisaient pas les fleurs, les chocolats et les jolis sonnets pour accéder aux sous-vêtements d'une fille."

"Ou d'un garçon," laissa échapper Harry avant de rougir.

Le regard de Malfoy se fit perçant et Harry y échappa en se dirigeant vers la table pour tirer la chaise. Il s'assit sur le siège matelassé de blanc et regarda l'étalage d'argenterie brillante, décorée de motifs en forme de coquillages.

Malfoy s'installa en face de lui alors qu'une fille de l'île souriante approchait. Elle était corpulente et avait une masse de cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière avec un ruban orné de fleurs. D'une certaine manière, pour Harry, elle lui faisait penser à Madame Weasley.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter. Je suis Amura et je vais vous servir ce soir. Voulez-vous commencer votre repas avec un cocktail maison ? Nous avons également de la bière et du vin importés ou locaux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Potter ? Ça te tente quelque chose qui contient des fruits empalés ?"

"Je marche si toi aussi," répliqua Harry.

Amura proposa une sélection de boissons et ils s'accordèrent sur celle qui contenait de la banane, de la mangue, de la fraise et une généreuse quantité de rhum. Amura partit à pas feutrés mais revint rapidement avec leurs verres.

Malfoy leva le sien et trinqua avec Harry, un rictus aux lèvres. "A la romance."

Harry rougit et le cacha en buvant rapidement. Merlin, Malfoy ne pouvait pas être en train de _flirter_ avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Amura apporta deux plats, un avec du poisson _cru_, que Malfoy désigna comme étant du thon mariné dans du citron vert et du lait de coco. Harry trouvait que ça avait l'air délicieux. Le second plat contenait des petits pâtés impériaux avec plusieurs sauces. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment et Harry se rendit compte que son regard se perdait vers les vagues pour éviter de reluquer son compagnon de table. Quand la moitié de son verre eut disparu, il se jura de ne plus y toucher, parce que se saouler en présence de Malfoy serait une très mauvaise idée.

"Alors, Potter, combien de sous-vêtements de garçons as-tu essayé d'atteindre ?" questionna Malfoy.

Harry qui venait juste de prendre un morceau de _poisson cru_, ce que Malfoy ne pouvait ignorer, faillit s'étouffer avec. Après avoir toussé une minute ou deux, alertant ainsi Amura qui se précipita avec de grands gestes de main et plein de questions remplies d'inquiétude, Harry jeta au blond un regard noir.

"Branleur," dit-il.

Malfoy rit. "Tu ne vas pas répondre, donc ?"

"Hors de question."

"Je suppose que tu l'aurais fait si la réponse avait été 'aucun'."

Harry leva seulement un sourcil dans sa direction et mordit dans son pâté impérial.

Amura apporta un assortiment de plats de viandes, comprenant de l'espadon, du porc au curry et du poulet avec de la papaye. Harry essaya de ne pas s'empiffrer, mais c'était difficile. La nourriture était excellente. Il se sentait merveilleusement repu quand des petits gâteaux à la mangue furent servis, accompagnés d'une assiette de bananes cuites au délicieux parfum de coco et de vanille.

"Je crois que je vais emménager ici," commenta-t-il.

"C'est un délice gastronomique," dit Malfoy aimablement. "J'aurais peur de ne rien faire d'autre que de manger et de paresser sur la plage. C'est à se demander comment il se fait que les gens ne soient pas tous grassouillets."

"Certains le sont," dit Harry dans un rire. "Je crois que la nage permet aux autres de rester sveltes."

"J'ai besoin d'une marche sur la plage après ce repas. Ça te dit de te joindre à moi ?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça. En vérité, son épuisement avait disparu et il se sentait même agréablement léthargique après un si bon repas. Ils remercièrent tous les deux Amura et se dirigèrent vers la plage, le long des bungalows.

Harry alla au plus près de l'eau. C'était plus facile de marcher sur le sable mouillé et les vagues montantes déferlaient sur ses chevilles. Malfoy longeait le bord humide afin d'éviter de mouiller son pantalon.

"C'est vraiment magnifique ici," déclara Harry en s'arrêtant pour admirer le pic rocailleux qui se jetait vers le ciel assombri. Le soleil s'était couché pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

"C'est facile de comprendre pourquoi ils l'appellent paradis, mais tu t'en lasserais assez vite sans personne à sauver. Tu aimes être un Auror, non ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin et haussa les épaules. "Je suppose. J'aime _sauver les gens _mêmesi c'est plus rare que de simplement traquer des alcooliques agressifs ou des stupides jeteurs de sorts. Tu te souviens de ce gars qui faisait des expériences avec une Crème de Disparition et qui avait fait disparaître le nez d'une femme ?" Harry éclata de rire. "Elle n'arrêtait pas de le taper avec son sac à main jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligés de l'arrêter."

"Il a eu de la chance que ce soit seulement avec son sac à main. Si elle avait été plus proche de la cuisine il aurait probablement été assommé avec une casserole. Est-ce qu'ils ont récupéré son nez ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Les Guérisseurs l'ont remis en place. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le laissera essayer de nouvelles concoctions sur elle après ça."

"J'espère que non," répondit Malfoy. Ils échangèrent d'anciennes et amusantes histoires d'Auror jusqu'à faire demi-tour en même temps lorsqu'un autre bouquet de palmiers leur bloqua la route. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en arrivant au dock, devant le chemin qui menait au bungalow de Malfoy.

Harry s'arrêta, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. "Tu es vraiment fatigué ?" laissa-t-il échapper.

"Pas particulièrement. Pourquoi ?"

"Il y a un jacuzzi sur ma terrasse. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais prendre un bain."

Malfoy grogna. "Mon bungalow n'a pas de jacuzzi. Traitement de faveur pour le Grand Potter ?"

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, irrité, mais Malfoy leva une main.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Du moment que je peux en bénéficier par association, ça me va. Vraiment. Je serai là dans pas longtemps, d'accord ?"

Harry ravala sa colère. Il supposait qu'on lui avait donné la meilleure chambre, puisque c'était la plus éloignée de la plage, donc celle qui accordait le plus d'intimité, avec en plus un jacuzzi. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bungalow où il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et mit son short maintenant sec. Après un moment d'hésitation, il attrapa le menu magique sur le bureau et commanda une bouteille de vin rouge, qui apparut presque immédiatement sur un plateau d'argent avec deux verres en cristal.

Le prix serait déduit de leur bourse déjà amoindrie, mais Harry se sentait assez déterminé pour n'en avoir rien à faire. Quand Malfoy frappa à la porte, il l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer, en tentant de ne pas admirer sa peau nue, ce qui était assez difficile étant donné à quel point elle était exposée.

Malfoy leva un sourcil devant le vin et Harry haussa les épaules. "Avec un peu de chance c'est pas trop commun à ton goût, mais ça avait l'air d'être la chose à faire." Il déboucha la bouteille avec sa baguette et versa le vin alors que Malfoy se dirigeait vers la porte menant sur la terrasse. Des marches permettaient l'accès au jacuzzi, un niveau plus bas. Le fond était en verre, offrant une vue sur le fond marin où des poissons tropicaux apparaissaient de temps en temps.

Malfoy entra dans l'eau et s'assit, scrutant à travers la vitre pour admirer les poissons. Une lumière diffuse éclairait la terrasse et évita à Harry de trébucher sur les marches. Il tendit un verre à Malfoy et le rejoignit dans l'eau, s'asseyant assez près pour le toucher, mais pas assez pour risquer un commentaire.

Ils sirotèrent chacun leur vin, silencieux. Harry se pencha en arrière avec un gémissement, s'enfonçant dans la délicieuse chaleur.

"Il ne devrait pas y avoir des bulles ?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et chercha les instructions. Elles étaient sur une plaque en métal attachée à un poteau derrière la tête de Malfoy. Un simple mot déclencha le sort et le jacuzzi se mit joyeusement en marche. Harry sourit en coin. "Les bulles, votre Majesté."

"Va te faire foutre, Potter."

Harry sourit. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa près du jacuzzi, même si le Sort d'Imperméabilité leur évitait de s'embuer. Lui et Malfoy restèrent dans la cuve, buvant du vin mais demeurant silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à avoir l'impression de bouillir vivant.

"J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir," reconnut-il et il sortit de l'eau pour marcher vers le bord de la terrasse. Il descendit et plongea dans le lagon, plus frais. Il ressentit un choc sur sa peau surchauffée, mais quand son corps s'ajusta à la température, il se détendit. Il fit surface juste à temps pour se faire asperger le visage d'eau par Malfoy qui venait de le rejoindre. Quand un moment plus tard la tête du blond ressortit de l'eau à côté de lui, Harry dit "Je ne crois pas que le Charme Repoussant les Insectes fonctionne ici."

Malfoy hocha la tête et chassa une horde de moustiques avant de replonger dans l'eau et de nager vers l'échelle attachée à la terrasse. Harry le suivit.

Il admira les fesses de Malfoy alors qu'ils montaient. "Comment les Moldus font-ils avec ces insectes voraces ?" demanda Malfoy. Il saisit une serviette blanche posée sur le coffre près de l'échelle et en tendit une à Harry.

"Je ne sais pas. Un baume repoussant, peut-être ?"

"Pauvres Moldus."

Les lèvres de Harry s'incurvèrent en un rictus. "De la sympathie pour les Moldus ? Vous êtes plein de surprises, M. Malfoy."

"La sympathie pour les Moldus m'a été martelée pendant la Formation d'Auror, comme tu le sais bien," répondit Malfoy en s'essuyant les cheveux. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était agrippé à ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il prenait le pied de sa vie. Il était bien trop adorable, ça ne devrait pas être autorisé... "J'ai besoin d'un peigne," dit-il.

"A l'intérieur, sur la table."

Malfoy prit les escaliers après avoir saisi son verre de vin et déposé la serviette sur la rampe à côté. Harry prit son verre et le suivit. "Pourquoi tu es devenu Auror ?" demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître la réponse.

"Pour emmerder tout le monde, au début," admit Malfoy, disparaissant dans le bungalow non éclairé. "Mais après... je me suis surpris moi-même en me rendant compte que j'aimais ça."

Harry rentra dans la chambre, elle était faiblement éclairée par une lignée de bougies sur le mur près du lit. Il comptait poser son verre sur la table, mais Malfoy attrapa le peigne et se retourna si rapidement que Harry lui rentra dedans. Le vin chavira de son verre et éclaboussa le torse de Malfoy.

"Désolé," dit Harry. Il leva son autre main pour essuyer le liquide, attrapant les gouttelettes avant qu'elles n'atteignent le téton gauche de Malfoy. Choqué par sa propre audace, il dirigea son doigt vers sa bouche et lécha le liquide, fixant durant tout ce temps Malfoy dans les yeux.

"Merde," dit le blond en un souffle, puis ses mains furent dans les cheveux du brun, s'y accrochant fermement. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Malfoy lapait Harry, comme s'il essayait d'effacer toute trace de vin de ses lèvres et Harry le laissait faire, les ouvrant pour donner l'accès à sa langue, qui rendit joyeusement la pareille en se glissant dans la bouche de Malfoy.

C'était fabuleux. Probablement fou, éventuellement inconvenant, mais complètement, incroyablement fabuleux. Toute la frustration contenue de Harry semblait se relâcher. Une de ses mains alla se placer derrière la nuque de Malfoy, enfouissant ses doigts dans la base des doux cheveux, alors que l'autre s'étirait, espérant poser le verre de vin sur la table à côté. Il sentit une résistance et le verre cogna contre le bois. Il lâcha donc sa prise, seulement pour entendre le verre tomber sur le plancher et se briser.

Harry le remarqua à peine. Ses mains, libres de tout encombrement, commencèrent à parcourir la peau de Malfoy, glissant sur les muscles de son dos, appréciant les courbes et les creux qu'il mourait d'envie de toucher depuis des jours.

Les petits coups de la langue de Malfoy dans sa bouche créaient une chaleur qui menaçait de le brûler vivant. Une des mains du blond s'incurva sur ses fesses, l'approchant plus près, extirpant à Harry un halètement et l'incitant à fixer Malfoy, surpris.

"Est-ce que tu veux … arrêter ?" demanda le blond, donnant l'impression d'être un peu moins confiant et aussi surpris que Harry pouvait l'être.

"Merlin, non. Et toi ?"

Pour toute réponse Malfoy écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes une fois de plus, la main accrochée aux cheveux du brun dans une prise un tant soit peu douloureuse mais entièrement érotique. C'était une sorte de révélation pour Harry qui apparemment aimait quand c'était un peu brutal et Malfoy avait l'air d'être plus que complaisant. La preuve en fut lorsque il raffermit sa prise sur son cul et bougea ses hanches en avant pour amener la verge de Harry qui commençait à durcir en contact avec son érection. Le choc à cette sensation fut électrifiant.

Haletant pour trouver un peu d'air, Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. La respiration chaude du blond et, oh dieu ! ses _dents_ effleurèrent son cou. Il sentit une légère morsure sur sa peau là où son cou devenait son épaule et ses doigts se resserrèrent convulsivement sur le dos de Malfoy.

_Il mord_, pensa-t-il sidéré. Il descendit ses mains sur la chair humide de Malfoy, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la ceinture de son short. Il écarta le tissu avec ses pouces, essayant d'ignorer les petites morsures que Malfoy lui infligeait le long du cou, ou l'érection dure pressée contre sa hampe. Il plongea ses mains sous le tissu et attrapa le cul de Malfoy, y enfonçant ses doigts et pressant ses hanches en avant dans un même mouvement.

Malfoy émit un son guttural et recula d'un pas.

"Attends !" dit Harry.

"Hmmm ?" La réponse de Malfoy était léthargique, et ses doigts se mouvaient sur les fesses de Harry comme s'ils cherchaient un chemin à l'intérieur.

"Le verre. Sur le sol."

"Lit," dit Malfoy et il parvient à paraître à la fois incertain et confiant en un seul mot.

Harry fit un pas prudent dans cette direction et Malfoy fit de même. Ils se séparèrent mais pas complètement. Harry laissa une main sur la taille de Malfoy et la pression chaude sur ses fesses resta intacte, même lorsque l'autre main de Malfoy se détacha de ses cheveux.

Quand ils atteignirent le lit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Malfoy se retourna et s'étala dessus. Il était magnifique à la lumière diffuse des bougies. En séchant, ses cheveux commençaient à onduler. Harry rampa sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il baissa le regard et sourit, une main de chaque côté du visage de Malfoy. La minute d'après, son esprit se figea complètement quand la main du blond se posa sur son érection. Le pouce de Malfoy caressa le gland, sensible même à travers la barrière du short.

"Il va falloir se débarrasser de ça." dit-il. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la ceinture de Harry et la tirèrent en arrière.

"Oui," dit Harry et il retint sa respiration lorsque Malfoy empoigna le tissu pour le faire glisser vers le bas. Il était difficile de se sortir d'un maillot collant et humide, alors il utilisa une main à la fois pour aider Malfoy, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le short atteigne ses mollets et qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser de quelques coups de pieds. "Le tien aussi," dit-il et il tira sur le short de Malfoy qui leva obligeamment ses hanches pour que Harry puisse le tirer d'un coup sec.

Quand le vêtement de Malfoy rejoignit le sien sur le sol, Harry fit une pause avant de reprendre sa position. Il avait besoin de regarder, de tout son saoul, Malfoy enfin complètement exposé. Sa queue était une beauté : longue, droite et incroyablement épaisse. Harry voulait la toucher, alors il tendit la main prudemment et la caressa du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur. La respiration de Malfoy se bloqua. Dans une montée de désir, Harry enroula ses doigts autour et la caressa doucement, juste pour voir. Malfoy bascula la tête en arrière et se cambra légèrement – Bon signe ! Harry le masturba plus franchement et glissa sa main en bas pour prendre ses bourses dans le creux de sa paume et les masser comme il aimait le faire avec les siennes. Il les tira légèrement et Malfoy grogna.

"Dieu ! Combien de temps, Potter ?"

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi il parlait mais il n'avait pas envie de demander une clarification. A la place, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur la queue de Malfoy. Sa peau était veloutée, et froide à cause des restes de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Harry pressa ses lèvres entrouvertes tout au long de la veine, ressentant un étrange mélange de crainte et de nervosité quand il atteignit le gland et qu'il passa sa langue sur le bord de la courbure.

Une main se fourra de nouveau dans ses cheveux et s'agrippa quand les lèvres de Harry entourèrent l'extrémité pour donner des petits coups de langue. L'action n'était pas terrifiante comme il s'y attendait. C'était même pas mal du tout. Il eut soudain envie de voir quelle longueur il pouvait prendre en bouche.

Il suça la verge de Malfoy, l'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que se déclenche un réflexe nauséeux. Il se dégagea brusquement, suffoquant, les yeux écarquillés.

Malfoy eut un petit rire. "D'accord, tu n'as jamais fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête et Malfoy l'attira vers lui par les cheveux pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry l'embrassa et haleta dans sa bouche alors que la main de Malfoy retournait vers sa queue, libre de tout vêtement cette fois. Il la caressa plusieurs fois, très légèrement, juste une provocation, jusqu'à ce que Harry aille contre sa main, cherchant plus de frictions.

Malfoy eut un petit rire malicieux et raffermit sa prise. "Viens ici, petit puceau."

"Je ne suis pas vierge," grommela Harry.

"C'est tout comme. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime ça. J'aime assez l'idée de toucher Harry Potter comme personne ne l'a jamais fait."

Les mots firent à Harry l'effet d'un coup. Il se recula, mais Malfoy tenait son sexe et serra, le maintenant en place. "C'est juste ça pour toi ? Un jeu ? Une conquête ?"

Les yeux de Malfoy s'étrécirent. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais…" Malfoy soupira, l'embrassa à nouveau avec douceur, repoussant la tension sur la bouche de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende.

"Tu vas devoir me faire confiance," murmura-t-il. "D'accord ?"

"Ce n'est pas si facile, tu sais ?" répondit Harry doucement, avant de gémir parce que la main de Malfoy avait été occupée pendant tout ce temps, et que de délicieux tremblements voyageaient à travers ses terminaisons nerveuses, le transformant en loque humaine haletante.

"Oui, mais nous devons commencer quelque part. Et nous avons formé une équipe terriblement efficace jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne penses pas ?"

Harry s'approchait rapidement d'un stade où il aurait été d'accord avec n'importe quoi, du moment que Malfoy continuait à faire _ça_. Il haleta, la voix brisée, pendant que les ongles de Malfoy traînaient sur ses testicules.

"Oui," murmura-t-il dans un gémissement. "Dieu, oui."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une réponse à ma question ou simplement une réaction à ça," dit Malfoy en répétant le mouvement. Harry l'embrassa pour le faire taire puis il attrapa la hampe de Malfoy pour lui appliquer quelques traitements de son cru. Très rapidement le baiser dégénéra en halètements chaotiques dans la bouche de l'autre, suivis de rapides petits coups de langue mouillés et parfois de morsures d'une lèvre ou de l'autre.

La paume de Harry parcourait le sexe du blond et il leva la tête pour regarder vers la table de chevet. "_Accio, lotion _!" dit-il en lâchant l'érection de Malfoy assez longtemps pour attraper une bouteille à l'aspect fantaisiste.

"Très astucieux, Potter. Et sans baguette. Je suis impressionné."

"Chut !" dit Harry. Il ouvrit le capuchon avec son pouce avant de répandre un peu du liquide soyeux sur le torse de Malfoy et de l'étaler avec ses doigts. L'odeur riche de coco remplit la chambre. Harry coula sa main dessus puis il recommença à masturber la queue de Malfoy. Elle glissait facilement entre ses doigts. Il accéléra le rythme, imprimant un léger mouvement rotatif et pinçant doucement le gland alors qu'il passait le bout de ses doigts dessus.

Malfoy émit un gémissement surpris et attrapa la lotion pour en mettre sur sa main. "Quelqu'un s'est branlé," dit-il.

Harry émit un bruit affirmatif. "C'est bon de savoir que toutes ces nuits en solitaire n'ont pas été inutiles."

La main de Malfoy s'enroula autour de sa queue et bien que ce soit délicieux, doucement entrepris, cela devint vite une sorte de compétition. Chacun d'eux caressait et frottait et entortillait, déterminé à faire jouir l'autre en premier. Leurs poings se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre trop de fois et finalement Malfoy ouvrit sa prise et saisit leurs deux verges. Harry fit de même et c'était beaucoup mieux. Ils glissaient leurs mains à l'unisson, ou en désaccord quand l'un se sentait l'avis de faire le contraire.

La respiration de Harry était hachée contre le cou de Malfoy. Dieu, il était si proche ! Il devait se retenir un peu plus longtemps ! L'autre main de Malfoy quitta les cheveux de Harry et s'enroula autour de ses bourses avant de glisser derrière, jouant avec l'entrée de Harry.

"Bordel !" grogna Harry et il pressa son visage dans le cou de Malfoy pour étouffer son cri alors qu'il jouissait. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il n'entendit plus rien à part un rugissement dans son oreille pendant que l'orgasme explosait en lui. D'un coup cela avait du sens que les Français appellent ça "la petite mort" – il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre.

Malfoy cria puis ses dents s'enfoncèrent sauvagement dans l'épaule de Harry, le mordant alors même qu'il tremblait sous lui. Harry reconnut vaguement que c'était l'une des choses les plus érotiques qu'il ait jamais connue. Il s'écroula sur le torse de Malfoy, ne se préoccupant pas de l'accumulation de lotion et de sperme étalés entre eux.

Malfoy libéra ses mains et les passa sur le dos de Harry. La main de Harry se dirigea vers la taille de Malfoy pour la couvrir, son pouce caressant doucement le creux de sa hanche. Son autre main frôla l'épaule de Malfoy, fourmillant d'avoir soutenu son poids pendant leurs ébats.

Harry descendit doucement de son état d'euphorie, se sentant langoureux et félin, en particulier avec Malfoy lui caressant le dos. Malgré tout, il commençait à avoir froid à cause du courant d'air venant de la porte ouverte. Il se retourna et commença à sortir du lit, mais Malfoy l'attrapa par le poignet et le ramena vers lui. Son expression était curieusement intense et Harry sourit.

"Je vais juste fermer la porte et prendre nos baguettes," dit-il. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son coéquipier avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le patio.

"Fais attention au verre," avertit Malfoy.

Harry se figea. Il acquiesça. "Les baguettes d'abord ! _Accio _baguette !", dit-il. Elle atterrit dans sa main, humide d'être restée dans le short trempé et il l'utilisa pour récupérer celle de Malfoy qu'il jeta vers le lit. Malfoy l'attrapa en plein vol.

Harry utilisa un rapide Sort de Nettoyage et ramassa tous les morceaux de verre en une pile, puis il essaya un Reparo pour voir si le verre pouvait être réparé. Il avait l'air entier dans l'obscurité, donc il le posa sur la table à côté de celui de Malfoy et il enchanta la porte pour qu'elle se ferme.

Malfoy s'était déjà nettoyé, il était assis sur le bord du lit. Harry s'approcha et fit un geste vers son abdomen. "Je suis une merde quand il s'agit des Sorts de Nettoyage. Tu crois que tu peux … ?"

Malfoy acquiesça et jeta le sort. Un léger picotement parcourut la peau de Harry, éradiquant toute trace de lotion, de semence et de sueur. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de lui apprendre ce sort.

"Je devrais y aller," dit Malfoy en se levant.

"Ne fais pas ça," dit Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne pars pas." Étonnamment, les mots ne sonnaient pas stupides, du moins pour Harry. Il se pencha pour enrouler sa main autour de la nuque du blond et s'inclina pour un autre baiser. Il comprit qu'embrasser Malfoy était une chose qu'il pourrait faire régulièrement et dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

"D'accord," dit Malfoy.

Harry sourit, il repoussa les couvertures et monta sur le lit. Il se poussa pour faire de la place à Malfoy qui le rejoignit, rabattant les couvertures sur eux.

Ils restèrent allongés, silencieux, en se regardant pendant un moment, puis Harry se glissa plus près, il passa un bras autour de Malfoy et se blottit contre son torse avec un soupir de satisfaction.

"Tu es du genre câlin ?" murmura le blond. "Pourquoi ce n'est pas une surprise ?"

Harry fit traîner ses dents sur la peau de Malfoy dans un semblant de morsure préventive. "Dors,"dit-il.

Malfoy soupira, enroula ses bras autour de Harry, et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

~TBC~

Note de l'auteur : Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre en valait la peine ! Et devinez quoi ? Cette fic est loin d'être finie, alors accrochez-vous à vos clavier ! LOL !:D Merci pour vos reviews pzeoifjhozsd ! Vous avez embelli ma journée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y répondre mais JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ECRIRE PLUS DE CHOSES. *s'enfuit pour gribouiller la prochaine fic*


End file.
